Summer Madness
by AutumnBae
Summary: Visiting Tokyo again was something Mikan was looking forward to. The moment she stepped onto the Tokyo ground, she never dreamed of unraveling secrets that weren't meant to be known again. Natsume's gaze darkened, "Do me a favor." His voice was low and husky. It was completely different from his usual arrogant tone. "Don't mention that incident to Imai, ever," Natsume breathed.
1. What's Your Name?

Okay, you guys might be wondering why the crap I'm posting up another story. Well, it's because I feel a great pleasure in continuing a story that was on the verge of being gone. It's a great story and I really do hope many of you would take your time in reading this. You'll see why I began to love it!

The original author of this story goes to **Aileria**. Everything plot-wise and anything else necessary goes to her.

Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Summer Madness**

**Chapter 1: What's Your Name?**

A sudden gush of air danced its way through her auburn locks. With her pale fingers wrapped around a black handle, the female used her free hand to brush her bangs out of her chocolate colored eyes. A large, bubbly smile was plastered on her face and her fingers were tapping eagerly on her suitcase handle. As the sun welcomed itself from over the horizon, the brunette cringed slightly at the sun's sharp rays. Being extremely prepared for her upcoming trip, she swiftly pulled out a pair of spiffy looking sunglasses from her jacket pocket.

Releasing her grip from her luggage for a second, she used both of her hands to place the sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. Shielding her chocolate colored eyes from the sun's sharp rays, the brunette had the desire to wrap her fingers around the jet-black handle. However, to her dismay, instead of clutching her suitcase like she planned, she felt a hard touch feeling her bottom thoroughly. Her eyes widened to the size of diner plates as she swiftly turned herself around to face the disgusting individual that molested her in public.

"You!" The brunette shouted loudly, her face feeling hot. She was rather expecting the "criminal" to be somewhat older. However, she was facing an individual that seemed to be around her age with tousled azure colored hair. "Did you just-"

"Wait! Before you-"The boy started, eager to defend himself for his ruthless actions.

Before the boy could even splutter out his argument, a loud smack echoed down the train platform. "There is no excuse for molesting someone in public! That is a violation!" The brunette huffed, feeling extremely embarrassed.

Suddenly, a series of laughter could be heard coming from the opposite side of the platform. The brunette and the boy turned their attention towards a group of high school kids clutching their stomachs. "You got owned!" A boy shouted from the group as he tried suppressing his laughter.

"Wow, I never saw that one coming," another added through his giggles.

Feeling extremely infuriated, the brunette stomped over with her suitcase in hand. "What are you guys laughing at?" She huffed.

"If you must know old lady-"One boy started.

"Old? Who are you calling old? I'm only twenty one!" The brunette scowled, feeling even more embarrassed than she already was.

"We dared him to touch your ass," the boy finished. "Never knew he would get slapped so hard though."

The flustered looking boy rubbed his still aching cheek. Even he didn't see it coming. "Don't you know that is impolite and a violation to a girl's body?" the brunette informed, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"And your point is?" A boy with light blonde hair rolled his eyes.

Feeling more superior, the brunette turned on her heel and strolled towards the flushing looking boy. "You shouldn't hang out with a group like that. They will be a bad influence on you," she explained, patting the boy's shoulder in the process.

"S-Sorry." The boy apologized in a rush. As he hurried along back towards his group of friends, the brunette shot them an angry glance.

"You're lucky we dared him to touch you, no one would touch an old lady like you," a boy muttered under his breath.

If you look closely, you could be able to see faint puffs of smoke emerging from the brunette's head. This time they crossed the line. Before the furious female could yell anything at the disrespectful high school students, the sudden gush of wind from the bullet train managed to sooth her agitated spirits. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the students had already fled but this time she had a sea full of stares glancing right at her. The show that she put on earlier must had been entertaining.

* * *

The group of high school students came to a sudden halt as they reached the top of the stairs. "I am never doing that again," the boy sighed, glancing slightly at the hand print on his face.

"Damn. That lady was scary," the other huffed.

"Still, she wasn't that bad looking, right? For an old lady that is," the blonde smirked.

"Oh, are you interested in older women now?" A brunet beside him commented.

"Ew, gross," the blonde retorted. "I'm just saying, okay?"

"Did you catch her name on her suitcase?" the brunet asked as he shifted his gaze towards his slapped friend.

The boy scratched his head, "If I remember correctly, I think it was: Sakura… Mikan."

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped the brunette's lips as she stepped onto the train with her luggage firmly in her hand. She pulled down her shades to let her chocolate colored eyes scan the area for an empty seat.

"Excuse me, miss. The train will be departing soon. Please find a seat quickly," a man dressed in a neat suit came strolling down the train corridor, extending his arm, signaling the anxious brunette to take a seat.

Mikan nodded and hurriedly plopped her bottom onto a nearby seat. The man swiftly lifted her luggage upwards to store into a compartment above. Mikan's hazel eyes drifted towards the scenery outside. The rushing people outside reminded the brunette of the busy streets of Tokyo. A surge of excitement embraced the brunette. She couldn't wait to return to see her best friend: Imai Hotaru. It's been years since they actually saw each other. As Mikan sunk lower into her seat, she noticed a boy who looked around the same age anxiously looking around for a spot.

"There's a seat over here," the brunette called, waving towards the blonde.

A small smile crawled upon his lips as he noticed the brunette's wavering hand. As the boy pardoned himself here and here, Mikan noticed the boy's distinct features. He had tousled, fluffy blonde hair and lively azure eyes. He didn't look fully Japanese because of the unusual features he had. When the boy finally got to Mikan's seat, the brunette signaled the blonde to sit down on the opposite side.

"Thanks a lot," the blonde smiled.

"It's quite a crowded train," Mikan chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, you can say that again."

The boy opened the compartment above and hauled his luggage upwards. When the brunette heard the click, the boy hurriedly sat himself down and shifted comfortably in his seat.

"So, are you heading back to Tokyo to visit relatives?" the blonde asked.

Mikan shook her head, "Heading back to visit a friend." She smiled, "What about you?"

"Relatives and a few friends," he chuckled back. "Staying long or is it just for the summer?"

The brunette leaned her elbow against the arm rest, "I wish I could stay longer. Sadly, I'm only staying for the summer."

Feeling slightly interested, the blonde chuckled, "Same, I'm so used to living in Tokyo. Osaka is such a big change for me."

"Tokyo is so lively at night! But, I find Osaka interesting. It's a nice sort of shift, I guess you could say," Mikan added. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you move to Osaka?"

"I don't mind. I moved here because I found a better job. But, I did graduate from Tokyo University," the blonde smiled.

The brunette let out a small gasp. "You must have worked really hard! I admire you for your efforts."

The blonde gave a small shrug, "Depends, really. If you have money, you can achieve practically anything."

A young looking girl came strolling down the corridor, her fingers wrapped around the handle of a cart full of goodies. Mikan's eyes widened as soon as she saw a piece of delicious looking strawberry cheesecake sitting provokingly on a small white plate. Strawberries had been her favorite ever since she was young.

"Anything from the cart?" The girl called, glancing this way and that.

"Excuse me!" The blonde shouted before Mikan could even utter a word. The girl's crimson colored eyes shifted upwards and pushed the heavy cart towards the blonde's seat. "Can I get a glass of water and a plate of pudding please?"

Pudding? The brunette couldn't help but smile at the blonde's choice of food. Of course, Mikan herself loved pudding but it seemed more for children than for adults. The girl handed the blonde his order and shifted her eyes towards the brunette.

"Anything for you dear?" The girl smiled.

"Can I get a piece of strawberry cheesecake?" Mikan ordered.

"Anything to drink?" The girl asked while picking up the brunette's order.

"No thanks," the brunette replied as she tilted her head down slightly to thank the waitress.

"Strawberry cheesecake? That's a unique choice." The blonde laughed while stabbing his pudding with a small plastic spoon.

"I love anything with strawberries." Mikan flashed him a small smile. As the brunette took a small bite out of her cheesecake, she completely missed the fact that the train had already started making its way towards Tokyo.

"I haven't even gotten your name yet," the blonde pointed out.

"Oh! Sakura Mikan. You?" Mikan asked, swallowing the cheesecake.

"Mikan? Strange how your name means mandarin oranges but yet you love strawberries," the blonde chuckled. "I'm Nogi Ruka."

Mikan scratched her head with a small chuckle. "I might as well be named Ichigo," she teased. "Ruka, that's a unique name. I feel like I heard it before…" Mikan's voice started to drift as she fished through her mind trying to think of where she heard this familiar name before.

"You might have heard my name on various magazines," Ruka informed.

"Ah! I remember now! You're that veterinarian that got interviewed for Pet's Magazine," Mikan nodded.

Ruka couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's childishness. "Yeah, you know that magazine?"

"Actually, I just happened to read through it a couple days ago while waiting for the bus," Mikan admitted. "Still, I never thought I would be meeting you, especially during a time like this."

"Life has unexpected turns?" Ruka chuckled.

The two individuals found themselves laughing and talking easily with one another as the train ride progressed. Ruka found Mikan easy to talk too and she was quite a chatterbox as well. Mikan saw Ruka as an intelligent person with a few childish features here and there.

"So, who is this friend that you're going to visit?" Ruka asked.

"I'm sure you heard of her before, Imai Hotaru!" Mikan announced proudly. Instead of seeing Ruka's shocked and excited expression, she was greeted by a blank, lifeless stare that found its way into Ruka's azure orbs. "I-Is something wrong?"

The blonde shook his head slightly, "O-Oh, no, not at all. I was just shocked, that's all. Imai Hotaru, eh? I heard she's quite the inventor."

Mikan chuckled, "Yes! I'm so excited to see her!"

Instead of the conversation taking a turn for the better, Ruka went strangely quiet from hearing Hotaru's name. Thinking that she said something she shouldn't have, Mikan hurriedly changed the subject.

"W-Who are some of your friends that you're planning to see?" The brunette asked.

Ruka shrugged, "Just a few friends from high school. I haven't seen them for quite a while either."

"Reunion? That's awesome. I wish I could have a big reunion with all my elementary friends," Mikan sighed.

The blonde raised a brow, "Elementary? Not high school?"

The brunette sunk lower into her seat, "I never had many friends at school as depressing as that sounds. Hotaru was the one that I was really close too. Other than that, I just had a few friends here and there."

Mikan's comment surprised Ruka by a long shot. How could this talkative, cheerful girl have only one close friend? As much as Ruka wanted to ask, he knew better than to nose himself into other people's personal affairs.

"I can relate to you there. I have only one close friend too," Ruka chuckled.

"Really? What's he like?" Mikan asked, slightly curious.

An image of a boy with disheveled raven colored hair and extremely dark hazel eyes flashed for a brief second In Ruka's mind. His skin was nicely tanned and his hands were tightly stuffed inside his pockets.

"He's… an interesting guy," Ruka replied, not wanting to give out too much information.

"Ehh, I wonder if he knows Hotaru? She's pretty much famous in Tokyo," Mikan pondered.

Ruka bit his bottom lip, "Maybe."

Time went by too quickly for Mikan's liking. When they had finally arrived at their destination, Ruka had to suppress his laughter. Mikan's hair had gotten quite frizzy and looking quite unattractive. Some ends poked out of random places and her hair looked like she just rolled out of bed. The brunette had ruffled her hair one too many times and was quite bothered by the fact she didn't bring any hair ties along with her.

"What's so funny?" Mikan asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Y-Your-um-" Ruka started, pointing slightly at her hair.

The brunette shifted her gaze slightly and faintly saw some ends poking out from her head. Feeling extremely dissatisfied, she started running her fingers through her hair.

"I knew I should have brought a hair-tie," Mikan sighed.

"I would give one to you but sadly, I don't carry those," Ruka laughed.

"Hey! No laughing!" The brunette huffed, clamping her hair between her palms.

"Tokyo, Tokyo," a robotic voice echoed throughout the train's intercom, signaling the passengers that they have finally arrived. Excited chatter filled the area as everyone started to grab their luggage.

Ruka stood up and arched his back to avoid getting run over by the rushing passengers. He clicked the compartment and first hauled down Mikan's suitcase. The brunette frowned as she realized that her hair wasn't getting any better. Well, at least Hotaru's "smiling" face will make up for it. Ruka hauled his suitcase down and pulled the black handle upwards.

"Are you coming? Or, are you going to waste six hours heading back to Osaka to fix your hair?" Ruka teased.

"Oh, be quiet," Mikan huffed as she grabbed onto her suitcase. "Thanks for helping with my luggage."

"Not a problem," Ruka chuckled.

As the two stepped off the train, the brunette inhaled the fresh Tokyo air. It was good to be back home. Mikan released her luggage and raised her hands in the air for a good, long stretch. Ruka's blue eyes shifted to his left and then to his right, trying to catch a familiar face in the sea of wandering people. However, instead of seeing his mother or his childhood friend, he caught sight of a girl with dark raven colored hair and glistening amethyst eyes. Her skin was quite pale and her lips were formed in a neat line. The blonde's heart stopped for a brief moment; his eyes quickly directed towards the brunette.

"Ah, it feels good to stand after six hours of sitting," Mikan laughed as she started jogging on the spot. If there was one thing Mikan hated was sitting on her butt for long periods of time. She needed to be active.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can find my mother," Ruka stated. "It was nice meeting you, Sakura."

Mikan had to admit, she felt somewhat depressed that Ruka would be leaving. Would they ever see each other again?

"Wait!" Mikan called. "We should keep in touch," she smiled.

The blonde bit his bottom lip. "Mikan, don't you know it's dangerous to talk to strangers?"

The two individuals glanced at the speaker and the brunette was absolutely thrilled to see the girl that Ruka was desperately trying to avoid. Her hair was extremely neat and she had an intelligent vibe illuminating off of her.

"Hotaru!" Mikan screamed loudly.

The brunette sprinted up towards her best friend and wrapped her arms around her, nearly suffocating the poor girl. However Hotaru still kept her blank expression despite her circulation being cut off.

"I missed you! Did you miss me?" Mikan exclaimed as she released her grip.

A small sigh escaped from Hotaru's lips. "Sure," she replied.

"Oh! I have to introduce you to someone! I met him on the train-" As the brunette turned herself around, her eyes widened by the appearance of a young woman with long blonde locks and immerse opalescent eyes. Her skin looked milky and her figure was quite thin. In a nutshell, she resembled the young veterinarian, but a female version. The surprising factor was: the two blondes were speaking a language completely unknown to the brunette. Question marks started to float around in Mikan's mind.

Ruka turned himself around, "Sorry, I have to get going. I'll see you around, Sakura."

"W-Wait!" Mikan shouted, trying to get the blonde's attention. However, the two had already escaped up the grand stairway.

"Was that the person you wanted me to meet?" Hotaru asked her tone more timid than usual.

The brunette nodded. "His name is Nogi Ruka, have you heard of him?" Mikan asked.

A small smirk crawled on Hotaru's lips, "Never heard of him."

"Eh? Really? I heard he's quite famous too. Oh well, what are we going to do today?" Mikan asked eagerly.

Hotaru shrugged, "I don't know."

When the two girls arrived at the stairway, Hotaru lightly patted Mikan's hair. "What happened to your hair? Bedhead?"

Mikan pouted slightly, "I don't know. It suddenly got all frizzy."

"Hey, it looks good on you." Hotaru smirked, obviously being sarcastic.

The brunette glanced towards her left and to her dismay, the escalator was currently out of order and there wasn't an elevator in sight. Now usually, your friend would help you carry your heavy suitcase up the stairs. However, Hotaru was eagerly showing her kindness by strolling casually up the long stairway without a care in the world of Mikan's heavy suitcase. Being the hard-working brunette she was, Mikan clutched her suitcase with both hands and hauled it up one stair.

"Hotaru! I could use some help," Mikan called, hoping her "heartless" friend will have the heart to help her.

"Five dollars per stair," Hotaru smirked while shifting her head slightly to look at her best friend.

A large frown made its way onto Mikan's lips. "NEVER MIND," The brunette huffed. She should have known that all Hotaru really cared about was money pouring into her pockets.

Hotaru made her way up the stairs with ease while passer-bys watched anxiously at the struggling brunette. Mikan wasn't even half way before her muscles started to ache. Hotaru watched with an amused look on her face at her friend's hardship. When Mikan finally made it up the stairs, Hotaru came back munching on her favorite fruit: Peach.

"Do you have any idea how hard that was?" Mikan glared.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Hotaru chuckled.

Pulling up the handle, Mikan tiredly dragged her heavy suitcase towards Hotaru's pure white Lexus. The brunette wasn't surprised as she stared in awe at Hotaru's flashy car. What would you expect from a young prodigy inventor? As the brunette opened the passenger door, Mikan noticed a large amount of inventions stacked up in Hotaru's back seats.

"What are you doing with those?" Mikan asked as she strapped on her seat belt.

"I'm taking them to the company; they're going to put them on the market," Hotaru explained.

Hotaru stabbed the key into the ignition and shifted the gears. Mikan leaned her elbow against the window and let her eyes drift over various cars parked in the parking lot. As Hotaru backed out of the narrow space, Mikan's lips curved into a small smile, completely oblivious to the horrid events that have yet to occur.

* * *

You see why I love this? The first chapter capture me instantly :D


	2. A Little Dispute

The original author of this story goes to **Aileria**. Everything plot-wise and anything else necessary goes to her.

Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Summer Madness**

**Chapter 2: A Little Dispute**

The screech of the tires gave Mikan quite a scare. Her nails dug into her seat and the color had completely drained from her face. Her chocolate colored eyes were widened with shock and regret. Since when did Hotaru turn into such a reckless driver? Hotaru had both hands on the steering wheel and her face still remained cool and calm. On the other hand, Mikan didn't look too pleased.

"S-Slow down, would you?" Mikan shouted while trying to calm her racing heart.

Hotaru took a quick glimpse at her watch. "We're going to be late," she stated calmly.

"Late? Late for what? I thought you were just dropping things off," Mikan replied, raising a brow.

The stoplight flashed to green. Hotaru slammed on the gas pedal and it felt as if the car flew to the opposite end. Mikan desperately tried swallowing the lump that was growing rapidly in her throat and trying not to yelp.

"Don't bite your tongue," Hotaru warned while turning a sharp corner.

The brunette darted her eyes away from the front and towards the window on her side. Various high class buildings flashed by and a bunch of pedestrians were glancing at the speeding car. Hotaru was attracting more attention than she thought.

"W-Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Mikan stuttered.

Hotaru shifted the gears and the car sped forward. "Because- my boss is a very impatient person," she informed.

"I'm pretty sure he values your life more than a few bucks," Mikan yelped as she slammed her hands over her eyes.

"You'll get used to it," Hotaru smirked while turning one last corner.

The brunette separated her fingers. A six-story tall building could be seen in the distance and it was flooded with glass windows. It looked very modern like, considering the color scheme was black and white. Was that where they were heading?

"A-Are we almost there?" Mikan asked timidly.

"Sure, you could say that," Hotaru smirked.

When the car finally came to a stop, the brunette felt like she was about to empty her stomach contents. Instead of a relaxing car ride like she thought it would be, it was like going on a rollar-coaster five times in a row with all the sharp turns Hotaru took. While Mikan tried to catch her breath, Hotaru unbuckled her seatbelt and twisted the key out of the ignition.

"Well, are you coming or are you going to sit here looking like you're going to pass out?" Hotaru asked in her usual monotone voice.

Mikan shot Hotaru a dangerous glance. "If you would drive more carefully, I wouldn't be feeling sick to my stomach! You're not the only one in the car here!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes; she pulled on the handle and the door swung open, "Like I said, you'll get used to it." On that note, Hotaru slammed the door and proceeded to the back seat. While digging out a variety of inventions from the back seat, Mikan's heart managed to slow down. From the rear mirror, the brunette saw Hotaru stuffing all of her used inventions into a medium sized cardboard box.

"I'm surprised you never got a ticket," Mikan muttered while stepping out of Hotaru's fancy car.

"Oh, I have. A variety of times," Hotaru replied calmly while picking up a medium-sized cardboard box.

Mikan smirked, "Oh? I'm surprised you aren't crying over all the money you lost."

When Hotaru had a firm grip on the box, she poked her head out from the car and used her foot to slam the door shut. "It was only once," Hotaru informed. "I talked my way out of it."

The brunette shook her head while her expression showed a state of disbelief. How could you talk your way out of a ticket? Well, I guess you could but it wasn't easy.

"W-What-H-How?" Mikan stammered as she trailed closely behind her best friend.

Hotaru shrugged. "I have my ways," she replied.

The alluring marble quickly lured Mikan's gaze away from the young inventor. It was extremely tall and more or less had a captivating vibe to it. The marble tiles glistened, easily catching the eyes of people with ADD and pure white granite tile flooded the walls. Quite a ways away, Mikan could see a girl with wavy rose colored hair chatting eagerly on the phone. She used her shoulder to hold the phone in place while scribbling on a white piece of paper.

"I-Is this where you work?" Mikan gasped. Of course, she wasn't too surprised; Hotaru was a famous, well known inventor in Tokyo. Her fabulous inventions have even been receiving stunning ratings in Japan and in foreign counties.

Hotaru nodded. "Much better than your secretary job back in Osaka, eh?" she teased.

Mikan narrowed her eyes. The brunette knew that she wasn't the brightest girl out there, but she was quite proud of her secretary job. Hotaru's heels clicked against the marble floor; Mikan watched anxiously as Hotaru approached the girl at the receptionist desk.

"Hi Anna," Hotaru greeted nonchalantly.

"Good afternoon Hotaru! How are you?" The pink haired girl flashed a charming smile.

"Not bad, yourself?" Hotaru replied.

Anna's gaze drifted towards the brunette who was quite a ways from the inventor. Anna watched with amusement as the brunette anxiously glanced around at her surroundings.

"Is that a friend of yours?" Anna chuckled while pointing slightly at the amusing brunette.

A heavy sigh escaped Hotaru's lips. "Yeah, you could say she's a friend," Hotaru mumbled.

"Is she visiting from somewhere?" Anna asked.

"Mikan," Hotaru called, raising her voice slightly.

Mikan's ears perked up to the call of name. Her chocolate colored orbs drifted towards her best friend. "What is it?" Mikan asked while rushing over.

"This is Anna, my secretary," Hotaru introduced.

Anna bowed to show politeness. "Nice to meet you. My name is Umenomiya Anna."

Mikan was quite shocked by Anna's greeting. After all, no one has ever bowed to her before. The brunette cheeks flushed as she also leaned over. "N-Nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Mikan," Mikan grinned childishly.

"Are you a friend of Hotaru's?" Anna asked cheerfully.

Mikan couldn't help but notice how blue Anna's eyes were. They looked so lively and bright. "Y-Yes, I am. I came to visit from Osaka this summer," Mikan smiled.

Anna gasped, "Osaka? I have a few cousins there."

"Really?" The brunette chuckled. "Do they like it there?"

Anna tapped her chin with her index finger, "They say it's alright. But then again, they only moved there a few days ago." She laughed.

"Oh." Mikan chuckled. "They'll get-"

Before the brunette could continue, she was rudely interrupted by Hotaru coughing into her hand that was rolled up into a fist. Anna cleared her throat slightly and picked up a bundle papers. Mikan merely gave Hotaru an annoyed looking glance.

"I was-" Mikan started.

"Come on Mikan, Anna is really busy with her work," Hotaru replied as she started strolling towards the elevator.

Anna gave Mikan a playful look. "She's always like that," Anna chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," Mikan frowned. "I'll see you later, Anna!"

"Nice meeting you, Mikan," Anna grinned.

The brunette sprinted towards the inventor and managed to reach the elevator before she did. As she eagerly pressed the up arrow, the elevator let out a small ring. As the elevator doors slid open, Mikan stepped towards the side, letting the people pass by. A neatly dressed man with tousled raven colored hair had his left hand stuffed neatly inside his pocket. He had dark hazel orbs that could be mistaken for crimson and his skin was tanned quite nicely. Around his neck hung a golden necklace with the initials: HN nearly touching his chest area.

Mikan couldn't help but feel intimidated by his presence. The brunette hung her head low but managed to sneak another peek at the man. However, she wasn't prepared to see those icy hazel orbs glaring right at her.

"Hyuuga." The sound of Hotaru's voice managed to calm Mikan down.

The brunette watched as the boy stopped right in front of her best friend. Did they know each other? Once again, Mikan wouldn't be surprised; Hotaru knew a lot of people but for some reason, this guy felt different than all the others.

"Imai," the boy acknowledged. "Took you long enough to get here."

Hotaru sighed softly, "I ran through a stop sign and three yellow lights. I practically had a child screaming for her dear life beside me. Cut me some slack."

Mikan's face scrunched up while she placed her hands on her hips. What did Hotaru just say about her? The man ran his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"Forms are upstairs in my office," he mumbled while stepping to the side to continue on his way.

"And, where might you be headed?" Hotaru asked as she turned slightly on her heel.

"Lunch," he replied bluntly.

As Hotaru strolled up towards the now-closed elevator, Mikan stepped up beside her. "Who was that?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru gave the brunette a stern stare. "Why are you so curious to know?"

The brunette bit her bottom lip. The menacing glare that she received earlier was still sending shivers down her spine. His eyes looked lifeless and dull.

"J-Just wondering, that's all. Do you work with him or something?" Mikan replied.

Hotaru pressed the up button again and the elevator door swung open. "Sure, you could say I work with him."

As Hotaru stepped into the elevator, Mikan felt somewhat irritated. Why couldn't Hotaru give her a straight answer? The brunette stomped inside and Hotaru ordered her to press the button for the fifth floor.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Mikan sighed. "Yes or no?"

"Answer my question first," Hotaru started. "Why are you so anxious?"

Mikan bit her bottom lip. "W-Well- Don't get the wrong idea but he looked-"

"Uninviting?" Hotaru finished.

The brunette's eyes widened slightly but she nodded in response. "His eyes looked... so... so-"

"Lifeless," Hotaru finished again.

"W-Well yeah," Mikan sighed.

"His name is Hyuuga Natsume, my boss," Hotaru informed.

Mikan's jaw nearly dropped. "Y-Your boss?" she gasped. "B-But he-"

Hotaru closed her eyes and tilted her head downwards. "Stop with the questions. You don't need to concern yourself with him."

"I'm not-" Mikan started. "H-He gave me a really scary glare when he came out of the elevator."

"He's always like that to strangers. Don't worry about it," Hotaru advised.

Even though it wasn't a big deal to begin with, Mikan couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasiness. That stare wasn't like any other stare.

The elevator came to a sudden halt, signalling the passengers that they had arrived at the fifth floor. As the doors swung open, Mikan noticed that the floor was now covered in a 3D checkered carpet. It looked like an optical illusion which amused the brunette easily. Hotaru stepped onto the carpet and started to walk forward. The brunette noticed that the floor was unusually empty. A few doors here and there but there was practically no one here.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called. Instead of answering to Mikan's call, Hotaru turned the corner, as if she heard nothing at all.

The brunette narrowed her eyes. By now, the brunette was already used to Hotaru's strange behaviour. After all, she's dealt with it ever since elementary school. Instead of following Hotaru like she normally would, the brunette strolled towards the abnormally tilted window that was welcoming the sun's rays. Her eyes scanned the city; Tokyo was much more busier than she remembered. A large traffic jam was flooding a street and a sea of pedestrians were occupying the sidewalks.

"Excuse me? Do you need to see someone?"

A warm, gentle voice echoed throughout Mikan's eardrums. The brunette turned swiftly, only to be greeted by a pair of warm cobalt orbs and a sweet looking complexion. Her face was quite pale and her long navy blue colored hair reached until her waist.

"Oh, no. I'm waiting for someone," Mikan replied with a smile.

"Mikan," Hotaru's usual monotone voice echoed throughout the area. Both girls turned to see Hotaru's hands completely empty.

"Ah, Hotaru," the girl greeted warmly. "Is this a friend of yours?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yeah. What are you still doing here?"

The girl shrugged, "I finished the work Natsume left me. I was just about to head down for lunch. Care to join me?"

Hotaru gave Mikan a curious look. "Sure, we'll be happy too!" Mikan grinned widely.

The three girls strolled towards the elevator. Not including Hotaru, the two girls eagerly discussed which restaurant they should head too.

"Brewsters is pretty great," the girl nodded. "But, Mikado is definitely one of my top favorites."

"I love Mikado too! I used to go there all the time," Mikan grinned.

Hotaru watched the two girls chatting happily with one another. She had to admit, it was like watching two kids talking back and forth. They were so giddy and too excited. The elevator doors swung open and a harmonious ring followed soon after. The brunette extended out an arm and the other two girls stepped inside. When Mikan stepped in, Hotaru pressed the button for the lobby floor.

"By the way, my name is Nonoko. Nice to meet you," the girl grinned.

Mikan's eyes shifted towards her, "Nice to meet you too. You can call me Mikan." Inside, the brunette was quite shocked to see the number of people she met on her first day back. First, there was the charming blonde on the train, the lively pink haired girl named Anna, the mysterious and cold Hyuuga Natsume and now an energetic young girl who went by the name of Nonoko.

Soothing elevator music started to fill the silence. Hotaru had her back leaned against the wall while Nonoko twiddled her thumbs. Mikan had her gaze glued to the descending flashing numbers. Once the elevator reached the lobby, the door swung open and all three were quite surprised to see a charming young blonde at the receptionist desk.

"Ruka!" Nonoko gasped as she sprinted towards him.

Mikan's jaw nearly dropped one hundred feet. It was him, the boy who she met on the train. Could this day get any better?

Ruka turned himself around and saw two girls rushing towards him. It felt like high school all over again. "Hi Nonoko," Ruka greeted. "Heading out for lunch?"

Nonoko nodded, "You're just in time! Care to join us?"

The blonde's gaze shifted to the sprinting brunette behind her. Well, what a coincidence. "Sakura... Mikan, right?" Ruka chuckled as the brunette came to a halt.

"Ruka! I never thought to catch you twice in one day!" Mikan beamed, feeling extremely excited.

"Me either," Ruka chuckled. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

Hotaru's heels clicked as she walked across the marble floor. The blonde took a small glimpse at the young inventor that was strolling towards them. Her face darkened while his remained casual. It was quite a shock to both of them to be seeing each other twice in one day. Ruka gripped onto his black bag that was tightly swung over his shoulder.

"I think I'll pass. Thanks for the offer though," Ruka responded to Nonoko's invite. "I'm having lunch with Natsume later on."

"Oh, maybe we can have lunch together," Nonoko suggested. "The more the merrier, I always say."

The brunette clapped her hands together. "Yeah, I totally agree. What do you say Hotaru?"

Hotaru merely gave her a small shrug, "Whatever." The young inventor strolled towards the entrance of the large building. Mikan placed her hands on her hips, not liking Hotaru's attitude towards Ruka.

"She's always like that towards him," Nonoko whispered as she leaned closer towards the brunette.

Mikan narrowed her eyes, "She's like that towards everyone," she muttered. "Wait-" The brunette took a quick glimpse at her best friend and then back at the blonde. "You two know each other?"

Ruka's cobalt orbs shifted towards the corner of his eye. A small chuckle escaped Nonoko's lips, "Well, they are both familiar with Hyuuga Natsume, I guess you can say that he was the one who introduced them to each other." Nonoko replied.

Deciding to shrug it off, Mikan started to push the two individuals towards the entrance. "Well, what are we waiting for? I'm starved!"

* * *

"This wasn't exactly what I meant by walking together," Mikan huffed as she glanced awkwardly at the two individuals. Hotaru's pace was far quicker than anyone else. There wasn't a time where she turned back to chat with the others. After a while, Ruka started to trail behind, lost in his own thoughts.

Nonoko took a quick glimpse at Ruka, "I'm not surprised." She sighed while scratching her head.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked while giving Nonoko a curious stare.

"Well-" Nonoko started. "There was this one time where the five of us were having lunch together. It was the most awkwardest thing ever."

"Five of us?"

"Hotaru, Anna, Natsume, Anna and I," Nonoko informed. "Hotaru absolutely refused to sit at the same table as the boys."

Mikan frowned. "Why? That sounds like something an elementary student would do."

Hotaru quickly turned herself around. "You've got a big mouth for someone so brainless," she snapped, shooting Mikan a cold glare.

Nonoko's face turned slightly pale while Mikan was merely speechless. She didn't mean to offend Hotaru that badly. Still, what was the big deal?

The harmonious ring of a bell echoed throughout small cafe that the group stepped into. The floors were wooden but extremely polished. The warm auburn curtains were tied to each end of the window with a golden string. Dim lights were placed all around, giving it a homey feel. Arches were placed separating each area so it wouldn't feel too crowded. As the group navigated themselves throughout the cafe, Mikan noticed that the wooden chairs were slightly arched outwards. Of course, for those tables placed near the wall were complemented by hazel colored sofas.

"Do you see him?" Nonoko asked the blonde.

"Ah-" Ruka's eyes caught the silhouette of a young man sitting by a table that was placed near the large window. He was sipping what looked like coffee and a piece of uneaten cheesecake was placed on another small glass plate.

"Is that-" Mikan started, pointing slightly.

As Ruka rushed over, Nonoko scooted herself closer to the brunette. "Hyuuga Natsume, our boss. He looks kind of intimidating, huh?"

Kind of? Yeah, sure. Let's go that. The three girls strolled over towards the two boys. This time, it was Hotaru that was trailing behind.

"Fancy seeing you here, Natsume," Nonoko chuckled while plopping herself down at a table not too far from them.

Natsume's dark hazel orbs quickly shifted towards the corner of his eye, giving Nonoko a stern look. "Having lunch too?" He asked quietly.

Nonoko nodded, "Ah- This is Sakura Mikan, a friend of Hotaru's in case you were wondering."

Mikan gave Natsume a small bow, showing her politeness. However, Natsume didn't even bother to look in her direction. Hotaru pulled up a chair beside the brunette and hastily glanced at the menu that was located under the glass that covered the table. Feeling slightly irritated, Mikan directed her attention towards the menu as well. To be honest, the brunette felt slightly glad that Natsume hadn't looked her way. She could still feel the chill that crawled up her spine when they first met.

"What are they doing here?" Natsume muttered while glancing at Ruka.

Ruka cracked a hesitant smile. "It's just for now."

Natsume sipped his coffee nonchalantly. His gaze was glued onto the scenery outside the window. When Mikan finally decided on an order, Hotaru was already munching away on a chocolate muffin and Nonoko was taking cautious sips on her Apple Cider.

"Ruka, what are you planning on ordering?" Mikan asked. "Wait, don't tell me-" The brunette trapped her chin with her index finger. "Pudding!"

Ruka chuckled lightly, "Yes, totally." He replied sarcastically. "What about you? I bet you're going to order something with strawberries."

Mikan flashed the blonde a cheeky smile. Both failed to notice the annoyed looking glance Hotaru was shooting out of the corner of her eye. "They do have strawberry cheesecake," Mikan grinned.

"You had one already though. You'll get fat." Ruka teased.

"By the way, it's not surprising that someone like him would order something so childish," Hotaru interrupted.

Natsume, Nonoko and Mikan shot Hotaru a curious glance. Ruka cleared his throat and placed his arms on the table. "Well, it's not surprising that someone like you would rudely interrupt other people's conversation," Ruka informed bluntly.

"It's just like you to argue in an unnecessary argument," Hotaru fired back.

Ruka's brows furrowed. "At least, I wasn't the one that started it," he muttered.

Hotaru sipped happily on her hot cup of tea, "What a childish thing to say. What are you? In elementary school?"

The blonde flinched. "Ruka, just drop it," Natsume mumbled, trying to calm the tense atmosphere.

The brunette gave Hotaru a worried glance, "Hotaru, what's wrong?" Nonoko bit her bottom lip, not enjoying the ruined cheery atmosphere one bit. Instead of replying to the brunette's question, Hotaru stood up and wiped her mouth with a small napkin.

"I'm heading back home." Hotaru informed while quietly making her exit.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted, standing up abruptly.

Nonoko glanced at the various stares they were receiving from the other customers. They must have put on quite a show. A heavy sigh escaped Natsume's lips as he watched the young prodigy push at the door hastily. Without thinking, Mikan dashed after her, leaving a concerned Nonoko, an extremely irritated Ruka and a drowsy Natsume behind.

The echo of the harmonious bell echoed throughout the area as Hotaru stepped onto the sidewalk. A chilly air embraced her, making her shiver slightly. She couldn't wait to get back home and work on her blueprints for her future inventions.

"Hotaru," Mikan's sweet voice echoed throughout Hotaru's eardrums. The young inventor turned slightly, only to be greeted by Mikan's worried expression.

"Oh, you're coming too?" Hotaru smirked.

"What's gotten into you?" Mikan asked while stepped up beside her.

"Nothing," Hotaru replied bluntly. "I just thought I would go home and do something productive."

"That's not what I meant," Mikan huffed. "I mean- why did you act like you did towards Ruka?"

Hotaru shot Mikan a dangerous stare, "That's none of your concern now, is it?" She snapped.

"But-" The brunette started, feeling awfully frightened of her friend. Before Mikan could utter another word, Hotaru had turned away and started to stroll down the busy streets of Tokyo. "Hotaru!"

Mikan started to jog after her, keeping her gaze fixed on her best friend. When the brunette finally came up beside her, she realized that Hotaru had no intention of talking to her. Getting absolutely no answers, Mikan was left to wander in her thoughts.

* * *

Muahaha Chapter two! I couldn't bring myself to change how it originally went XD I tried, but couldn't |D; Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!

Xxkim14xX, **spica14**- Haha to answer your question, I don't intend to rewrite the story. Since she wrote it up until chapter 10, those chapters will remain the same. The moment chapter 11 comes is when I'm going to write it out :) No worries though, I won't stray from the original plot :D I love the idea! Oh and thank you both for being daring and posting a review! XD


	3. The One and Only

The original author of this story goes to **Aileria**. Everything plot-wise and anything else necessary goes to her.

Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Summer Madness**

**Chapter 3: The One and Only**

The brunette's pale fingers were wrapped tightly around the black handle of her suitcase. Her eyes were glued onto her best friend's enormous house that had windows practically flooding around every corner. Hotaru's mansion was quite intricate with a unique design that was very different from everyone else. The house was in a shape of a dome with two spiral stairways leading towards two glass doors. In the center there was a large cupid fountain was spitting out into the pool of water below. Right on top, stood a large balcony that was surrounded by a protective railing. On either end, there were large glass windows that decreased in size the further it was placed from the balcony. What really stood out to Mikan was the fact that the whole house was painted a glowing white.

Hotaru twirled her keys between her fingers and pressed the center button, locking her car doors. She casually strolled towards the stairs but stopped when she realized the brunette wasn't trailing behind her.

"Are you coming?" Hotaru asked, turning on her heel.

Mikan forced her jaw shut and nodded hesitantly, "T-This is where you live?" She gasped with amazement.

"Why else would I be here?" Hotaru replied, rolling her eyes.

The brunette hesitantly strolled behind Hotaru, dragging her heavy suitcase as she went. When the two girls reached the stairs, Hotaru joggled up the stairs while fishing her house keys out of her pocket. Behind her, Mikan was once again struggling with her luggage.

"Hotaru-" Mikan started.

"No free hands," Hotaru replied as she reached the top. The prodigy stabbed the key into the key hole and twisted the lock open. Hotaru pulled down the gold handle and pushed the door open. With a snap of her fingers, various butlers and maids appeared at Hotaru's side, waiting on her command.

"Sebastian, go help her with her luggage. Rei, go prepare dinner," Hotaru ordered.

"Yes, madam," The two said in unison.

As Mikan heaved her luggage onto another step, she could hear rushing footsteps approaching her. Glancing upwards, she watched a tall, handsome man rush down the steps to help her. He didn't look full Japanese and looked no older than thirty-five.

"Let me grab that for you," Sebastian smiled warmly. The brunette couldn't help but notice his slight British accent.

"T-Thank you," Mikan replied, completely blown away. Using both hands, Sebastian lifted the brunette's luggage like it was no big deal. With her eyes wide open, she watched as Sebastian smoothly made his way up the stairway with no trouble at all.

As the two reached the top, Sebastian carefully sat the luggage down at the doorway. "Here you are, Miss Sakura," he smiled. "If there is anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

The brunette smiled, "Thank you." Mikan's eyes drifted towards her best friend; Hotaru had a couple of blueprints in her hands. "Hotaru!" Mikan shouted.

Hotaru shifted her attention towards the brunette, "Your room is upstairs. Sebastian will escort you there."

"Yes ma-"

Mikan narrowed her eyes. "Why can't you show me to my room?" Mikan interrupted the poor butler. "After all, this is _your_ house."

Sebastian blinked several times in shock, completely stunned at the brunette's words. Hotaru merely let out a heavy sigh and placed her blueprints onto the counter. "You're just as pushy as ever," Hotaru replied.

"Well, are you going to show me to my room?" Mikan huffed.

"Follow me," Hotaru muttered. Before leading the brunette upstairs, she grabbed the key-holder that had a large amount of jingling keys wrapped around it.

Before Sebastian could even get a chance to pick up Mikan's luggage, the brunette already had a tight grip around it. "I got it, thank you," Mikan smiled. Using all of her strength to heave her luggage upwards, Sebastian couldn't help but fear for the brunette's safety.

"Are you sure you can-" Sebastian started before watching the brunette stumble backwards and tripping over the rug that was placed on the wooden floor nearby.

Hotaru watched with amusement as Mikan and her luggage collided with the polished wooden floor, making a loud bang echo throughout the household. The butlers and maids throughout the house stopped in their tracks and rushed towards the living room to see the horrible disaster.

"A-Are you alright?" Sebastian gasped while rushing over towards the woozy brunette.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Mikan chuckled lightly while pulling herself up to her feet.

"Clumsy as always. Make sure you don't scratch my floor," Hotaru sighed with a small smile on her lips. The brunette glared slightly at her best friend who had her elbow learned against the polished railing. Sebastian pulled the suitcase upwards and glanced at the brunette. "Mikan, are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Mikan sighed.

"Sebastian, carry her things," Hotaru instructed.

"Yes, madam," Sebastian bowed slightly.

Rather than arguing, the brunette decided to stay quiet. She didn't want to imagine the pain if she were to roll down all those stairs. As Hotaru continued making her way up the stairs, Mikan noticed that the doors were all a dark shade of maroon and each of them had a specific number written in cursive writing on a gold plate. What was this, a hotel?

"Hotaru, why do you have so many rooms?" Mikan asked curiously.

"They are all used as storage," Hotaru informed. "Technically, there are only two rooms up here; mine and a guest room."

The brunette's lips twitched slightly. "So, where are all the-"

"They sleep downstairs," Hotaru interrupted before the brunette could even finish. The young inventor turned the corner and to Mikan's amazement, there was another short corridor. At the end, stood a abnormally large window welcoming the sun's warm rays. Famous paintings coming from Michelangelo and Leonardo Da Vinci were hung on the white walls to give it more a vibrant look. The brunette was quite astounded; she never knew Hotaru was into art. Hotaru walked all the way towards the end while flipping through the keys on the key-holder. Mikan watched curiously as Hotaru stabbed the key into the key hole, unlocking the door.

Hotaru pushed open the door and stepped off to the side, letting the brunette get a good look at her new home for the summer. Again, paintings were up around the bare walls and there was a large queen sized bed with velvet sheets placed in the center against the wall. Mikan took a step inside and let the sole of her foot sink into the fluffy carpet. There was a small balcony and the transparent curtains were dancing lightly to the cool breeze that was blowing in. Towards the opposite side, a large mirror could be seen masking the walk-in closet that was behind it. And, if you go further, a medium sized marble coated bathroom could be seen with a shower, bathtub and an extremely clean sink. To Mikan, this looked more like a high class hotel than a home.

"This is amazing!" Mikan gasped.

"Hurry and unpack your things," Hotaru replied. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Ah- Hotaru," Mikan spoke a little louder, making sure her best friend could hear her.

Hotaru turned slightly, "What is it?"

The brunette shifted uncomfortably, "D-Do you think that maybe we can go out later? You know, maybe go see a movie or something? It'll be just like old times when we were in elementary school!"

A sly smile crawled onto Hotaru's lips. "Maybe next time. I have to go out later," she informed.

The brunette's heart sank. Well, so much for her wonderful "date" with Hotaru tonight. "Really? Do you have to go out today?" Mikan sighed. "I just got back."

"Yes, I'm surprised that you aren't tired from that six hour train ride," Hotaru chuckled. "Usually, people would be resting."

Mikan placed her hands on her hips, "I'm not tired!" Hotaru signaled Sebastian to place Mikan's luggage inside the room. As Sebastian shuffled himself in, Mikan jogged towards the young inventor. "Where are you going tonight anyway?"

"A meeting," Hotaru explained.

"S-So, I'm going to be home alone?" Mikan asked, feeling upset.

Hotaru glanced upwards, "Not exactly. Of course you'll have Sebastian and them keeping you company."

"Well, I know that," Mikan replied, rolling her eyes. "You know what I mean, Hotaru."

"I know," Hotaru smirked. "My boss is coming to pick something up later on. So, maybe you two can have a nice chat." The brunette's heart froze. Hotaru couldn't possibly be talking about that boy with the devastating stare. Judging by Mikan's expression, Hotaru already knew that Mikan wasn't enjoying the whole idea. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

The brunette bit her bottom lip. "S-Sure, I guess," Mikan replied hesitantly. "But, isn't he your boss? Shouldn't he be at your meeting too?"

"This doesn't concern him," Hotaru replied bluntly. "At least, this doesn't need his consent." Confused, Mikan just nodded slightly. If she were to ask Hotaru to explain, it would just make her even more confused than she already was. "Anyway, you don't need to concern yourself with this. Like I said, hurry and unpack. Dinner will be ready soon."

Sebastian gave Mikan a small bow before taking his leave. Hotaru closed the door behind her and the two started making their way down the corridor. When the brunette couldn't hear their footsteps anymore she pulled her suitcase handle upwards and dragged it towards her bed. She gently placed her suitcase on the floor and unlocked it with a key that was kept securely in her wallet. As Mikan flipped the front open, she was greeted by her various colorful outfits and necessities. The brunette grabbed a bundle of clothes and plopped them onto the bed. However, when her eye caught a pair of crimson colored PJ's, she placed those aside from the rest, having thoughts to wear those later after she took a nice bath.

* * *

"Miss Imai, dinner is ready to be served," Rei, a maid with fair jet-black hair and dark blue eyes approached Hotaru who was reading a magazine on her couch.

Hotaru glanced upwards and placed the magazine onto the glass table. "Thanks Rei. Mind calling her down for me?" Hotaru pointed upwards towards the second floor. Rei bowed slightly and swiftly made her way up the stairs.

The young brunette snuggled herself comfortably in her crimson colored PJ's. They were quite thin but they were awfully fuzzy and warm. Adding onto her cozy outfit was a pair of candy-cane pattern warming her cold feet. Her usual straight auburn hair was now curled slightly and as Mikan threw herself onto her soft bed sheets, her locks bounced nicely against her shoulders. Mikan noticed that even though it was evening, the sun was still glistening brightly in the sky.

A soft knock came from the maroon colored door. "Miss Sakura? Dinner is prepared," Rei's soft voice came from the other side.

Mikan jumped lightly off the bed and jogged towards the door. When she opened it, Rei had a small smile on her face. "Really?" Mikan asked eagerly.

Rei nodded, "The mistress is awaiting you. You wouldn't want your dinner to get cold."

The brunette felt slightly awkward that someone would address Hotaru as a "mistress." Well, she might as well get used to it. Mikan stepped outside and before she could even close her door behind her, Rei had already done so.

"T-Thank you," Mikan chuckled.

"Not a problem," Rei smiled. "It's became a habit of mine."

As Rei escorted the brunette down the spiral stairway, Mikan couldn't help but feel slightly iffy about what was really behind all these doors. Hotaru did mention that they were all storage for her inventions, and she probably wouldn't want Mikan to ruin them because of her clumsiness. But still, there was something that was poking at the brunette. And, it wasn't a good feeling.

When the two girls stepped onto the polished wooden floor, Rei continued to escort the brunette towards the abnormally large dining room. As the two strolled past the living room, a giant chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling allured the brunette's gaze.

"Miss Sakura, this way please," Rei called from the kitchen entrance.

"Coming!" Mikan called, wondering why she hadn't notice the chandelier before.

As Rei extended out her arm, the brunette peeked around the corner. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor as a fairly long and large dining table was placed straight in the center. A vibrant chandelier was placed above, giving the finishing touch to the flamboyant looking room. On Hotaru's side, there was a small compartment within the white wall. Mikan squinted and noticed that the compartment contained a small fireplace with light sparks flying within.

"Well, take a seat," Hotaru spoke impatiently.

"T-This is amazing." Mikan clapped her hands together as Sebastian pulled out a chair.

The brunette quietly walked towards her seat and sat down onto the squishy cushion. Chefs emerged from both sides wheeling in carts that had a metal cover on the food.

"Hotaru, you should definitely invite me over more often!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly.

"So you can leech off of me? No thanks." Hotaru smirked from the opposite end.

"You know that's not the case," Mikan replied, rolling her eyes.

"I should have known that you're a materialistic kind of girl," Hotaru continued.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, "Hotaru!"

"Miss Sakura, your dinner is served." A chef dressed in pure white placed a large plate onto Mikan's side of the table along with a small extravagant looking bowl on the other side.

"Thank you," Mikan smiled warmly.

As both chefs uncovered the food, the brunette's eyes widened drastically. The alluring scent filled her nostrils and her stomach started to growl hungrily. Hotaru picked up her fork and knife in the proper hands and started to cut at her large streak. Unintentionally, Mikan started to drool. As Hotaru ate a small piece of her steak, she glared slightly at the brunette.

"You're drooling," Hotaru informed.

Mikan quickly shook her head slightly and wiped her drool away. "It looks so good!" The brunette exclaimed while picking up her silverware.

Hotaru watched with amusement as Mikan started to stab at her steak. Yup, this girl hadn't changed a bit since elementary. The inventor snapped her fingers and the chefs swiftly strolled to the brunette's side.

"Excuse me, Miss Sakura," the chef on the right side spoke up.

"Hm?" Mikan asked with her mouth full.

"You're always supposed to hold the knife in your dominant hand," the other continued. "That is the proper way to hold your silverware."

Mikan blinked several times. Was she hallucinating? She quickly darted her head back towards the other chef. Both of them had a sly smile plastered on their faces.

"We're twins, you see," the one on the left chuckled. "Don't be too alarmed."

"That one over there is Hikaru," the chef on the right pointed. "My name is Kaoru."

The one named Hikaru shook his head, "No, no. You have it all wrong. He's Hikaru, I'm Kaoru," he sighed, rubbing his temples.

Mikan glanced back and forth but all she was getting from them was a large, playful smile. They really know how to play with people's minds. "Wait-" Mikan started.

"You don't need to know their names," Hotaru spoke up quite loudly. "I merely wanted you to teach her the proper way of holding silverware. Was that too much to ask?"

"Ah, sorry," the two chuckled. "Anyway, you know what to do, right Miss Sakura?"

Mikan placed her fork in her left hand and her knife in her right. It felt so awkward. The two chefs disappeared, whisking the carts away, leaving the two girls for some alone time.

"H-How did you eat so fast?" Mikan gasped as she gazed upon Hotaru's nearly empty plate.

"I told you-" Hotaru started, finishing off the last of her steak. "I have a meeting to attend too. I can't be late."

Mikan's heart fell. "Oh, right."

"It's okay, you won't be so lonely," Hotaru smirked. She picked up her glass of water and started to chug it down.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, "Are you suggesting that your boss is-" Suddenly, the harmonious ring of the doorbell interrupted the brunette. Both girls glanced towards the sound and Sebastian quickly whisked out from the corridor. "Don't tell me-" Mikan bit her bottom lip.

"Seems like he's early," Hotaru chuckled.

Pulling open the door, Sebastian came face to face with a neatly dressed young man with dark hazel eyes. His hair looked messy but in a very alluring sort of way. His lips were formed in a neat line as he gazed upon the young looking butler.

"Evening, Sebastian," Natsume greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Hyuuga. The madam will see you soon. She is just finishing up her dinner," Sebastian informed.

Natsume stepped inside, taking a good look around. "It's alright. I won't be staying long," he replied.

"You're quite early," Hotaru's slightly robotic voice echoed throughout the area.

Sebastian and Natsume both turned to see Hotaru emerging from the dining room. "I am," Natsume smirked. "I thought I might catch you before you leave."

"Well, sorry to disappoint. But, I haven't printed out the stuff that you needed yet," Hotaru replied.

"Right now, I have time to spare," Natsume replied quietly.

"Please, take a seat, Mr. Hyuuga," Sebastian extended out his arm towards the sofa.

Natsume gave Sebastian a small nod, showing his thanks. Hotaru disappeared around the corner while a brunette peeked her head out from the entry way. To her dismay, it really was Hyuuga Natsume; the one who sent shivers down her spine.

"Ah! Miss Sakura, are you finished with your meal?" Sebastian asked, taking notice of the brunette.

By the mention of her name, Natsume slightly turned his head; just enough so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. It was her. That annoying, self-centered auburn haired girl that Ruka met on the train. Ever since Mikan and Hotaru left the building, Nonoko started asking non-stop questions about the mysterious brunette. Being the kind person he was, Ruka answered all of them. Even though Natsume found it annoying, he couldn't help but feel slightly curious about it as well.

Mikan took a step onto the wooden floor. "Actually, I just came to see who it was," she chuckled.

"This is Mr. Hyuuga," Sebastian introduced. "I'm sure you have heard of him before."

The brunette bit her bottom lip. Kind of? "Hotaru's boss, right? We met earlier today."

Instead of answering to her question, Natsume plopped himself down onto the sofa and pulled out his red iPhone. Feeling slightly offended, Mikan shot him a small glare.

"Well, I'm going to go finish my food," Mikan announced.

Turning on her heel, the brunette swiftly made her way back to her seat. However, she didn't notice the raven colored hair boy glancing at her out from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Stabbing her fork into the steak, the brunette could hear soft mumbling coming from the living room. She was surprised that anyone could possibly have a conversation with him. He seemed like the person who was quiet and distant.

"Mikan," Hotaru's voice echoed throughout Mikan's eardrums. The brunette turned around with a smile.

"Hotaru, what is it?" Mikan asked.

"Do you mind keeping him company?" Hotaru replied.

"E-Eh?" The brunette's face went pale.

"The printer keeps jamming and I have to go for my meeting now. Sebastian is fixing it and I wouldn't want him to be alone in the living room," Hotaru explained.

Mikan wiggled her eyebrows, "Concerned for him much?" She laughed.

Hotaru shot a dangerous glare. "Think what you want," she replied. "I'm leaving now." As Hotaru took her leave, the brunette quickly stuffed the remains of her food inside her mouth.

"Hotaru! Wait!" Mikan screamed slightly.

Instead of answering to Mikan's call, Hotaru merely continued towards the door. "Leaving now?" Natsume's voice was quiet but noticeable.

Hotaru nodded, "Hopefully it'll be fixed soon." Before anyone could utter another word, Hotaru shut the door behind her.

"Hotaru!" The brunette found herself sliding against the smooth wooden floor and when she tried coming to a halt, Mikan slipped and collided butt first onto the cold floor. Natsume watched with amusement as she pulled herself up to her feet.

"How immature," Natsume mumbled, trying to hide his smirk.

"I heard that," Mikan replied, shifting her attention towards the arrogant boy.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," Natsume replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Mikan placed her hands on her hips, "You know, you could be more polite."

"Polite is a word that is nonexistent in my vocabulary," Natsume mumbled.

Puffing out her cheeks lightly, the brunette stomped towards him, wanting to punch some respect into this guy. Natsume shifted his gaze away from the screen of his iPhone and watched the brunette stomp up to him.

"Since that is a word that isn't in your vocabulary, I'll read you a definition of it. At least, you would know what it means," Mikan huffed, snatching Natsume's iPhone out of his hands.

"Hey!-" Natsume grumbled.

As soon as Mikan took a small glimpse at Natsume's iPhone screen, the color completely drained from her face. There, on the screen was a woman with drastically long black hair limping slowly up to a little girl who was cowering in the corner. What the hell was Natsume watching?

"W-What is this?" Mikan screamed, nearly dropping the phone.

Natsume quickly snatched it back, "A movie, what else?" he spat. Mikan was never a fan of horror movies. In the past, she would always be the one watching comedy upstairs while the rest of her friends were screaming downstairs.

However, instead of freaking out like she usually would, a sly smile crawled onto her lips. "Really? Or, did you just pull that up because you were watching adult themed films?"

Feeling extremely infuriated, Natsume smacked Mikan across the head. "You have a big mouth for someone so small," Natsume hissed.

"W-Well-" Mikan flinched, "At least I have some respect for other people!"

Natsume scoffed, "Are you sure it's called respect? I think it's more of nosing yourself into other people's business."

Rubbing her aching head, the brunette shot Natsume a dangerous glance. "At least, I don't start hitting people whenever I'm angry!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm different from everyone else," Natsume scowled. "I never knew it was a sin to be different."

For some odd reason, Mikan felt somewhat hurt from Natsume's comment. "I never said you were different. I meant-"

"Mr. Hyuuga. Here are your papers," Sebastian's cheery voice interrupted the two arguing individuals. In his hands were a bundle of warm papers that the printer had just printed off.

Natsume took a step to the side; Mikan noticed that he absolutely refused to meet her gaze. "Thanks Sebastian," Natsume replied as he strolled up to him.

"I'm extremely sorry for the long wait," Sebastian apologized.

Taking the papers from his hands, Natsume bowed slightly, showing his thanks. As Natsume quietly made his way towards the doorway, Mikan jogged up to him, wanting to apologize for the things that she said.

"U-Um-" Mikan started hesitantly.

Natsume slipped on his shoes and took one last glance at the brunette. Just by his glance, a cold shiver was sent down her spine once again. It was a glance that was far different than before. Tearing their gaze away, Natsume opened the door and closed it behind him without another glimpse.

* * *

Chapter three everyone! :D I bet you read the bit of Ouran High School Host Club, well it was originally there (: (Characters owned by Hatori Bisco) LOL Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!

**AkInA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKi, My Hopeless Love Rival**- Thank you so very much for the reviews! I'm fiddling in my head whether I should update two chapters a day or once a day.


	4. Miss Hyuuga

The original author of this story goes to **Aileria**. Everything plot-wise and anything else necessary goes to her.

Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Summer Madness**

**Chapter 4: Miss Hyuuga**

His untidy raven colored hair stuck up on all sides; his black tank top was extremely wrinkly from him tossing and turning on his king sized bed. That morning, Hyuuga Natsume was in nothing but his favorite checkered boxers and a tank top that would bring girls to a squeal. The ignorant boy rubbed his aching head as he walked towards his medium sized bathroom that was covered in sleek marble tiles.

"Mr. Hyuuga," a muffled voice could be heard from outside Natsume's white doorway.

"What?" Natsume called, not really in the mood.

"You have a phone call; from Miss Hyuuga," the voice responded genuinely.

Natsume raised a brow but approached his door with curiosity. As he pulled down the brass handle, he came face to face with his usual butler who went by the name of: Koume. He was a cheery man who looked like he was in his early thirties but really was in his mid forties. His hair color was a sleek maroon and you wouldn't be able to pick out a single gray hair unless you carefully examined his head.

"What does she want?" Natsume asked in a gruff voice.

Koume gave him a small shrug, "She never said. Are you going to take the call, Mr. Hyuuga?"

Without a response, Natsume took the phone and with a small wave of his hand, Koume excused himself down the spiral stairway.

"Hello," Natsume answered with a robotic sounding voice.

"Natsume, sorry for calling so early," Miss Hyuuga's voice sounded quite high and pleasant. She had a slight British accent mixed in with her Japanese.

"What do you want so early in the morning?" Natsume asked, getting straight to the point. If you couldn't tell already, Natsume was definitely not a morning person.

"I wanted to see if you would like to join me for lunch this afternoon," she responded eagerly. "Unless, you have other plans already."

Natsume closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Only you?" He asked.

"Yes. Only me."

"Alright," Natsume sighed, admitting defeat.

"Great! I'll make the reservations at Famoso. Let's meet around two?"

"Sure."

Natsume caught a small giggle coming from the other end. Without uttering another word, they both cut the line. The slightly irritated boy closed his door behind him as he stepped back inside; he swiftly threw the phone onto his velvet sheets and picked out some fresh new clothes from his closet. Afterwards, he proceeded into the bathroom.

* * *

"Hotaru! Where do you keep- Oh! Never mind, I found it!" Mikan's blatant voice echoed throughout the Imai household. All the butlers and waitresses could hear the brunette shouting from her bedroom and the loud thumping of her footsteps was definitely hard to ignore.

In the kitchen below, Hotaru was quietly sipping on a cup of hot chocolate, not eager to help out the rushing brunette. However, there was one factor that was poking at the back of Hotaru's mind. Yesterday, when she arrived home, Mikan was unusually quiet. Her constant laughter and chatter had died down and she spent all her time locked up in her bedroom or watching comedies on TV without any sound. The young inventor recalled Natsume's visit from last night and couldn't help but wonder if something happened between the two while she was out.

"Hotaru! Where did my hair straightener go?" Mikan screamed from her bedroom while tossing a mountain full of clothes onto the floor.

Hotaru sighed heavily while placing her intricately designed cup onto the porcelain plate. "Sebastian, please go attend to her needs," Hotaru instructed.

"Yes, madam," Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh-" Hotaru spoke up, making the butler come to a halt. "Tell her the hair straightener is in my room; I borrowed it his morning."

"Certainly," Sebastian gave Hotaru a small bow before taking his leave once again.

Meanwhile, the brunette had a mountain of clothes piled up messily on her floor. Her bathroom light was on with lotions and a few eye-liners and powders scattered here and there. As usual, she had slept in and failed to wake up to the loud chicken that would be constantly cuckooing to wake her up. Mikan should have known that Hotaru wouldn't have the time and the heart to wake her up.

"Miss Sakura," Sebastian called as he knocked on the door.

The brunette came to a halt and turned her attention towards her maroon glazed door. "Come in!"

The door opened swiftly and revealed Sebastian's smiling face, "Miss Imai would like to inform you that your hair straightener is in her room. She apologizes for borrowing it this morning." Sebastian knew that Hotaru didn't specifically ask to apologize; but hey, at least it sounds better, right?

"Oh, okay!" Mikan smiled as she dashed out of her room.

"Miss Sakura-!" Sebastian called out. The brunette came to a halt by the call of her name. "Do you need any assistance?" Sebastian continued.

"Actually, you can help me pick out my outfit!" Mikan replied cheerfully.

Sebastian chuckled hesitantly. He meant "assistance" as in helping her clean up her drastically messy room that was had only been squeaky clean since yesterday when she arrived. Well, at least he would be of some help to her. The brunette dashed inside Hotaru's room and bounced towards her bathroom.

"You could at least un-plug it." Mikan sighed as she realized the still plugged in hair straightener that was lying on the marble sink. "You're so-"

The brunette caught a glimpse of a ocean colored photo album that was blending in quite nicely with the cobalt flowers that was placed neatly on the top of the toilet. Mikan never recalled Hotaru keeping a blue photo album before. There was a photo that was barely sticking out, that you would have to squint just to see it. Mikan guessed she was just good at seeing things that were barely visible to the naked eye.

"Miss Sakura, Miss Imai is going to take her leave soon!" Sebastian called from Mikan's room.

The brunette shook her head and directed her attention away from the photo album. Still, it was as if it was provoking her, for her to open it and reveal the photos that was placed neatly inside. With the hair straightener in her hand, Mikan exited Hotaru's room and closed the door behind her. From downstairs, she could see that Hotaru was already slipping on her black cozy jacket.

"Hotaru! Wait-! I'm almost-"

"I have to be at the office by ten. It's already nine forty-five," Hotaru interrupted. The young inventor picked up her keys from a nearby basket and signaled the maid to come over. "Is there something you need, Miss Imai?"

"Tell Sebastian to take her there. I cannot be late today," Hotaru instructed.

"Yes, madam," the maid nodded with a smile.

The brunette watched with narrowed eyes, her best friend strolling out the door. With a huff, she hurriedly strolled towards her room, only to see Sebastian folding up some of her clothes that had been thrown on the floor.

"Has Miss Imai left already?" Sebastian asked as he placed a black and white striped tee onto Mikan's bed.

"She just left," Mikan huffed while stomping towards the bathroom. "She could at least wait for me. I'm almost done!"

A light chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips. "She is very busy these days. Company representatives from foreign countries have specifically came to see her to confabulate about selling her inventions overseas."

"Hotaru never gets a break, does she?" Mikan responded with a worried tone. The brunette plugged in her hair straightener and switched the off button to on.

"Occasionally, she does," Sebastian informed. "Though, she doesn't socialize with others as much."

"That sounds like Hotaru to me," Mikan chuckled lightly. "She was always the quiet one back in elementary school."

"But, she does have an interest in Mr. Hyuuga." The brunette blinked several times. Mr. Hyuuga? Certainly Sebastian couldn't be talking about- "The two have been quite good friends since high school."

"Wait," Mikan interrupted. "Mr. Hyuuga as in Hyuuga Natsume, Hotaru's boss?"

Sebastian folded the last piece of clothing and patted it gently, "Yes, that's who I mean."

"_They_ have been _good friends _since _middle school_?" Mikan shouted in disbelief. The brunette started to ponder if the two have any feelings for one another.

"Yes. Ever since the inci-" Sebastian started but stopped as his face turned a light shade of white.

"The what?" Mikan asked as she picked up her hair straightener and clamped it on her auburn hair.

"The party." Sebastian finished in somewhat of a rush.

"I find it hard to imagine anyone to be close with him," Mikan mumbled, remembering the incident that occurred with "Mr. Hyuuga" last night.

"He is quite the unsociable type, I agree," Sebastian chuckled.

"Why though?" Mikan couldn't help but ask.

Sebastian gave her a small shrug, "That, I am not familiar with. Miss Imai seem to know the details but I have never heard her speak of it to anyone."

Mikan turned her attention towards the mirror; her reflection reflecting a girl with slightly drowsy hazel eyes and half of her hair straightened. Hyuuga Natsume; well ain't he the mysterious one?

* * *

"Yes, yes, I understand," the young inventor nods briefly, completely absorbing of what the German company representative was saying.

"I look forward to your call, Miss Imai Hotaru," he replied in German with a bow of his head.

"I look forward to doing business with you," Hotaru smiled, speaking in fluent German.

As the German male excused himself, Hotaru walked over towards a small water fountain and twisted the handle. Just as she was about to lean over, a male approached her.

"I see you're getting more and more love calls each day," the male said. Hotaru could feel the smirk in his tone.

The inventor turned on her heel and gave her boss a gentle smile, "I see you're getting more energetic these days."

Natsume scoffed, "Don't make me laugh."

"Did you get what you wanted yesterday?" Hotaru asked.

Natsume nodded, "I did. However, I also got a displeasing host." Hotaru could see the irritation that was lingering in Natsume's dark hazel's eyes.

"Ah, you mean Mikan?" Hotaru chuckled as she turned herself around to get a drink of water.

"Who is she anyway?" Natsume asked, raising a brow. "I must say, she has quite the attitude," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Hotaru swiftly turned off the tap and wiped her mouth with her blue hanky. "She's staying with me for the summer; that's all you need to know."

"Well, whoever she is to you, get her to control that filthy mouth of hers," Natsume scowled. "She annoys the hell out of me."

As Hotaru slipped her hanky back inside her clean pocket, a small smirk started to play on her lips. "Oh? Why's that?"

"I don't know," Natsume muttered. "She just annoys me like no tomorrow."

"Well, that's a good excuse," Hotaru replied sarcastically. "I'll be sure to inform her of that."

"Please do."

"Miss Imai, you have a visitor." A male who was dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants stood at the doorway of the large meeting room. In his hands was a small clipboard that had many papers stacked upon each other.

"I'll see them right away," Hotaru responded. "Well, I guess I'll see you around; Mr. Hyuuga."

Natsume rolled his eyes in a way that was hardly noticeable. The inventor excused herself and followed the neatly dressed man towards the front of their large office. Instead of seeing another company representative like Hotaru thought, she was only a few feet away from coming face to face with her loud best friend. Hotaru was secretly glad that Nonoko was there to distract her.

"Thank you," Hotaru replied as the male gave her a small bow.

"Eh, so what are you plans for today Mikan?" Nonoko smiled warmly.

Mikan shrugged, "I haven't decided. I'm planning to drag Hotaru with me somewhere though. I want to go to all the exciting tourist sites of Tokyo again!"

Nonoko chuckled, "I thought you lived here before though."

"Yeah, but it's nice to see all the wonderful attractions Tokyo has to offer, right?" Mikan beamed.

"You arrived quickly," Hotaru's robotic voice interrupted the two girls.

"Hotaru!" Mikan screamed. "Is your meeting done?"

Hotaru sighed heavily, "Sadly, yes."

"Great! So, lets go get something to eat!" Mikan smiled, "And, you can even show me around!"

"Actually- "Hotaru started, "I have one more person that I have to meet. If you would like to wait, you can."

Mikan's smile vanished and in its place was a heavy frown. "How long will that take?"

Hotaru shrugged, "He should be here any minute now."

"Oh, well-" Mikan gasped. "I can wait!"

Before any of the girls could utter another word, the harmonious ring of the elevator sounded throughout their ears. The metal doors slid open and neither of the girls were expecting to see a tall handsome blond with dashing blue eyes. In his hands, he was carrying a small rabbit that had a bandage wrapped tightly around his foot. The brunette's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she realized who this individual was.

"Ruka!" Mikan gasped in astonishment.

"Ruka," Nonoko greeted with a warm smile. "What are you doing here?"

Ruka gave the girls a small nod and approached them. "I was dropping by to see Natsume before I go visit the vet."

"I thought you were a vet," Mikan tilted her head cutely.

"I am," Ruka chuckled. "I'm training some people who wish to become one. Therefore, I'm letting them operate on him." The blond directed the girl's attention towards the cute rabbit that he was holding in his hands.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Mikan grinned as she patted the rabbit's head.

"What's wrong with his foot?" Nonoko asked worriedly.

"It's nothing big," Ruka reassured.

The brunette flattened down the rabbit's ears and gave him a small smile, "Hotaru, let's go with Ruka after to-" As Mikan turned around, Hotaru had vanished. "Hotaru?"

"She just left," Nonoko replied sadly.

"But why?" Mikan asked.

Nonoko gave her a small shrug. "Oh, she must be busy with her own affairs," Ruka said. "Let's just leave her alone."

"But, she said the last person will be here soon," Mikan said.

The mellow elevator tone sounded throughout the area. The three individuals turned to see a properly dressed man with platinum colored hair and immerse gray eyes. Mikan knew for a fact that he certainly was not Japanese.

"Excuse me, is Miss Hotaru Imai here?" He asked in dashing French.

"Ah, yes she is," Ruka responded just as fluently. "I'll escort you to her office."

Mikan's jaw nearly fell to the floor. As the two blondes left, having a conversation in French, the brunette directed her attention towards Nonoko. "Ruka is-"

"Ruka is half French half Japanese," Nonoko chuckled. "His mother is French while his father is Japanese."

"Wow," Mikan breathed. "No wonder he doesn't look fully Japanese."

Nonoko gave a light chuckle. "I should go fill out this orders for Natsume now. I'll see you later Mikan!"

The brunette gave her a small wave as Nonoko rushed off towards the interior of the office. Feeling curious, the brunette stepped inside and peeked around the corner. There, she saw Ruka, Hotaru and the French man standing in somewhat of an awkward silence.

"Miss Hotaru Imai!" The man exclaimed as he gratefully shook Hotaru's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hotaru replied, cracking a small smile.

"Well, I'll be on my way now," Ruka stated, politely excusing himself.

Hotaru mumbled something towards the French man before turning her attention onto Ruka. "Wait," she said, slightly louder than her usual voice.

Mikan narrowed her eyes; Ruka seemed to be awfully startled and frightened at Hotaru's call. But, he turned himself around anyway. "Yes?" He answered.

"Do me a favor and show Mikan around Tokyo for a bit," Hotaru said. "I can tell this might be a while."

Ruka's gaze softened but Hotaru's remained stern and fixed. "We could just wait for you-"

"No, I have no intention of tagging along," Hotaru interrupted. "She'll be doing me a large favor."

Ruka arched a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"She'll be doing me a favor by not having you to show your face around here for a good couple hours."

On that note, Hotaru turned and started making her way towards her meeting room, leaving an extremely stunned Ruka behind. Mikan's eyes widened, feeling extremely irritated at Hotaru's response. That was no way to treat a friend. But wait, what is the relationship between Hotaru and Ruka anyway? The blond slowly made his way towards the front entrance; he wasn't prepared to see Mikan's infuriated looking expression.

"Stupid Hotaru," Mikan muttered. "Why didn't you-"

"Mikan, just let it go," Ruka cracked a small, forced smile. "Hotaru is really busy anyway with her own personal affairs. I might as well grant her wish of escorting you around." Mikan responded his comment with a small frown. "Well, shall we go?"

"Ruka," A male voice echoed throughout the area.

The two individuals turned and Mikan nearly let out a small yelp at seeing the devilish boy standing a few feet away from her. Of course, the memory from yesterday night didn't cease.

"Natsume," Ruka smiled. "Are you coming to join us?"

Natsume's gaze shifted from Ruka to Mikan; he looked quite dangerous almost as if he was going to strangle something. "No," he responded quietly.

"Really? Why not? It's not like you're busy with anything anyway," Ruka chuckled.

"I'm busy with a lot of things," Natsume muttered bitterly.

The blond laughed, "Really now? All I see is Nonoko running around doing your business for you. Unless, you wouldn't happen to have a date after?"

A small devious smirk crawled on Natsume's lips, "What if I said I do?"

"Then, you have to introduce her to me."

The brunette couldn't really take in everything the two friends were saying to each other. They seemed so natural around one another, just like her and Hotaru. However, there was something about the two boys that felt oddly different.

"Natsume, why don't you come join us? The more the merrier, I always say," Mikan flashed him a smile.

The raven colored hair boy couldn't help but realize how rosy the brunette's cheeks was. Her smile was quite warm and genuine but Natsume had no intention of accepting her offer.

"No," he replied bitterly. "I rejected Ruka already, what makes you think I'll accept yours?"

Mikan felt quite offended. "W-Well, sorry for asking," she huffed.

"If you're not joining us then let's get going, Mikan," Ruka smiled.

The brunette couldn't help but smile at how Ruka addressed her. "Yeah, lets."

Natsume watched as the two soundly strolled towards the elevator; but what really distracted him was the fact that Mikan's had her arm linked with Ruka's.

"Natsume?" Nonoko's voice snapped Natsume out of his thoughts.

Natsume turned himself around, "W-What?" He asked.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were spacing out quite a bit," Nonoko replied. "Is there something that needs fixing?"

"It's nothing," Natsume muttered while walking towards his office.

* * *

"So, do you have anything in mind?" Mikan asked as the two stepped out of the elevator.

"I'll take you to Tokyo Tower," Ruka suggested. "I'm sure you've been there before."

The brunette chuckled, "Hotaru and I used to go there a lot when we were younger. My parents used to take us."

The blond smiled, "Really? Imai... She's quite fond of that place, isn't she?"

Mikan noticed the strange way Ruka had address the young inventor. Wasn't it just a couple minutes ago that he addressed her by her first name? Why the sudden change?

"She is," Mikan nodded. "Do you and Hotaru visit there a lot?"

Quite shocked by Mikan's question, he hurriedly shook his head. "N-No not at all. I've heard about it from reading a fair amount of articles of her."

Even though Mikan was clueless majority of the time; there was no doubt that Ruka was acting quite strangely. Mikan also recalled Ruka's and Hotaru's little dispute back at the cafe. Their way of speaking to each other before and now was also drastically different.

When the double glass doors slid open, a soothing breeze embraced the two, sending a delightful shiver down their bodies. It was quite a difference from the warm office.

"I'll take us there with my car," Ruka offered.

"Sure, that will be great!" Mikan beamed.

The two friends stepped down the slightly steep steps and started making their way towards a fairly spacious parking lot located at the back of the enormous building. Occasionally, there were some pedestrians who gave Ruka a small bow or a smile; Mikan realized that Ruka was more popular than she thought.

"Don't you need to drop by the vet?" Mikan asked as her gaze drifted downwards towards Ruka's cute rabbit.

"That isn't until a hour later," Ruka chuckled. "That's why I was suggesting we wait for Imai."

Again; the formal address of Hotaru's name. "Oh, okay," Mikan cracked a small smile.

The blond came to a sudden stop at a latest model of a expensive Porsche. Mikan's hazel eyes were glued to the sparkling tangerine color that was extremely sleek against the car body. From what Mikan saw, there was absolutely no scratches that was visible to the naked eye and the car seats still seemed to shine as if it was just newly bought. Ruka made his way towards the other side and clicked the center of his car keys.

"Get in," Ruka offered.

"T-This is your car?" Mikan stammered.

The blond nodded, "Yes, it is. Was it that big of a surprise?"

The brunette rubbed her eyes and nodded, "Q-Quite expensive if I do say so myself."

"Natsume owns one too," Ruka informed while stepped into the car and buckling up his seat belt.

"Really?" Mikan asked, raising a brow. The mention of Hyuuga Natsume made her excitement somewhat die down.

"We bought ours at the same time. Except, his is black," Ruka chuckled. "Come on, we don't have all day."

The brunette hesitantly stepped into the expensive vehicle. At first, she thought nothing could compare to the high class limo that Sebastian had drove her here in, but Ruka's Porsche just might have beaten it. The blond stabbed his car keys into the ignition and the engine roared to life. Mikan hurriedly buckled up her seat belt as Ruka switched the gears.

"You better hold onto something for the first few minutes," Ruka chuckled.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"You'll see."

"Surely, your driving skills can't be-"

The blond slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the car felt as if it teleported towards the main road. The brunette stopped herself mid-sentence completely not expecting what she had just witnessed. Ruka took a brief glimpse to the left and then to his right and made the car turn a sharp curve, entering the main road. The purr of his engine was the only thing Mikan could hear, despite some blasting music that was coming from a nearby hot dog stand nearby. The stop light ahead flashed a solid amber; Ruka narrowed his eyes and gripped onto the steering wheel. Mikan had her nails dug solidly into the slightly squishy seats as Ruka started to speed up as the car approached the yellow light. Just when the light flashed red, Ruka's Porsche had already sped through and as the blond gently pressed down on the brake, he gave Mikan a quick glance.

"Are you okay? You look so pale," Ruka gasped, his hand still gripping tightly onto the steering wheel.

"Okay...? Okay? DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs.

Ruka turned his gaze towards the road, "I guess you weren't expecting that."

"I was already lying on my death bed when I was in the car with Hotaru; I don't need another heart attack, thanks!" Mikan breathed, trying to regain control of her rapidly beating heart. "Does everyone in town drive like this now?"

Ruka laughed with his bunny still laid on his lap. "I guess it's just a habit now."

"Don't you guys ever get tickets?"

"Natsume got one before; I never did though."

Mikan's eyes narrowed, "Let me guess; do you act like a safe driver while driving by police cars?"

"You really do have a wonderful sense of humor, Mikan," Ruka laughed.

The brunette's heart started to soften. No, no; right now is not the time to be feeling all giddy. "Don't try to change the topic," Mikan muttered.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought I might lighten up the mood a bit," Ruka said.

The brunette sunk low in her chair, afraid of what Ruka's next move would be. "Are we almost there?" Mikan asked softly.

"Yes, we are," Ruka responded.

Ever since their little quarrel, Mikan noticed that Ruka's reckless driving skills had died down and he was actually trying to follow the ways of a "safe driver." Well, at least he was trying, right? The enormous Tokyo Tower could be seen faintly in the distance. The curve that was given to the tower was giving it a more appeal than it already had. Lines of all lengths were melded intricately into one magnificent design. Though the bottom was composed of mainly of red, the tip was colored beautifully in a solid white. After that, it was like a pattern of red and white, competing to see who was the one to stand out when they near the bottom of the tower. As Ruka's Porsche near the tower itself, Mikan could see just a few by standers loitering around, glancing at their watches every so often.

"Are you hungry by any chance?" Ruka asked, breaking the silence.

Mikan rubbed her empty stomach, "I am kind of."

"You can go up ahead. I'll get us something to eat," Ruka offered. "Does crepes sound good to you?"

"That would be great!" Mikan smiled.

The blond pulled the car to a stop when they reached a small parking lot. Twisting the key slightly, the engine came to a stop. With his rabbit still in his arms, Ruka unbuckled his seat belt and stepped onto the pavement. Mikan merely mimicked his actions.

"It's just the way I remembered it," the brunette smiled.

"Have you ever came here at night?" Ruka asked.

"I have! My grandfather used to take me here every Friday night."

"Beautiful sight, eh?"

"Simply gorgeous."

Ruka escorted the brunette inside and the two parted their ways. Mikan, while holding Ruka's adorable baby rabbit stepped onto the moving escalator and hummed a soft tune to herself while she waited. Crowds of people could be seen as far as the eye could see and as the escalator ascended, Mikan noticed that she was the only individual without someone to talk too.

Ruka had one of his hands occupied with a egg carton that was holding two cups of French Vanilla. The other was carrying a paper bag that had two delicious crepes placed inside. As the blond approached the crowded escalator, his mind was constantly fixed on a certain young prodigy that was distracting him from his surroundings.

_"Hello?" Hotaru answered._

_"I must have been a jerk to you today. I wanted to apolo-" Ruka's charming voice echoed on the other end._

_Hotaru scoffed faintly, "You're calling about that? I had forgotten about it already."_

_"If you had forgot about it, you wouldn't be mentioning it," Ruka replied sternly._

_"Again, is this the reason why you're calling me so late at night?"_

_"I just wanted to apologize. You're not stubborn to the point that you can't even let me say a single apology, right?"_

_"I don't need your apology," Hotaru stated with a stern tone._

_"Look, I know we're still on bad terms. But, this is getting ridicu-"_

_"When the sun rises from the west and sets in the east, that's when I'll have forgave you for your actions," Without another word, Hotaru cut the line and that was that._

"I-I'm so sorry!" Ruka apologized quickly, realizing that he accidentally bumped into a woman who was carrying a small child in her hands.

The woman shook her head, "No, no it's fine. It must be a hassle carrying all of those," she chuckled.

Ruka's cheeks turned a faint tinge of pink. "I'm so sorry once again."

"No need to apologize," the woman reassured.

The blond excused himself and continued up the steps towards the viewing area. It didn't take too long as the escalator did move quite quickly. When Ruka finally reached the top, he stepped onto the pavement and let a light sigh escape his lips. The huge crowd behind him started to navigate themselves throughout the large area that was surrounded by abnormally large glass windows. Ruka's cobalt eyes scanned the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of a average height brunette that was standing by her lonesome.

"Let's go over there!" a girl exclaimed.

"I'm getting a bit hungry, let's go grab something to eat."

Chatters and murmurs were the only sounds that could be heard. Even though there was music playing from the speakers, you could barely hear the lyrics but there were some people who had their foot tapping to the beat of the music. Mikan "oohed" and "awed" at how Tokyo looked from above. Her lips were stretched to an extent that it seemed as if it was going to be stuck in that position.

"Found you."

The brunette turned herself around and caught a attractive looking blond gazing her way. "Ruka!"

"I bought you a cup of coffee and a crepe," Ruka replied while approaching her.

Mikan took the egg carton from Ruka's hands and set it on a sleek black bench that was nearby. Ruka mimicked her actions with the paper bag. The brunette took out one cup and handed it to Ruka who took it eagerly.

"Yum. French Vanilla," Mikan chuckled as she took a slow sip.

"French Vanilla is my favorite too," Ruka smiled. "How are you enjoying the view?"

"It's lovely," Mikan breathed. "I feel like I'm falling in love with the sights all over again."

The bunny who was resting in Mikan's lap hopped over towards Ruka and gently snugged himself in Ruka's shirt. The two friends chuckled at the cute sight.

"I should be leaving soon," Ruka said while taking his mouthwatering crepe out.

Mikan could feel her heart sink. At first, she wanted to spend this entire day with Hotaru but since Ruka had been a replacement, she didn't want him to leave. "I should go back and see if Hotaru is finished."

"Imai seems to be quite busy with own affairs. Why not try adventuring on your own? I'm pretty sure you'll find something to do," Ruka advised. "Besides, constantly waiting for someone isn't a way to spend your summer vacation, don't you think?"

The blond did have a point. The constant waiting that Hotaru was making her do was brutal, especially for a energetic and curious girl like Sakura Mikan.

"Ruka?" a high pitched but sweet sounding voice echoed from behind them. The two friends turned and Mikan was taken aback by the girl's appearance. Her face looked Mikan's age but the way she dressed made her look slightly more mature. On her head was a crimson colored beanie that complimented her nearly jet-black hair. She was wearing a black dress that reached up to her knees and a pair of lightly checkered colored leggings. Draped over her shoulders was a gray cardigan and around her neck was a extremely thin purple scarf. What really stood out to the brunette was her three inch black heels with a solid gem placed near her toes.

"Aoi," Ruka gasped as he placed his food on the bench. "What are you doing here?"

Aoi chuckled, "I should be asking you that. What are you doing here?" Her hazel orbs drifted towards the brunette. "On a date?"

The blond shook his head, "Just a friend I met yesterday. Her name is Sakura Mikan."

"Nice to meet you," Aoi greeted with a smile. "I'm Igarashi Aoi."

"That's a unique surname," Mikan smiled as she stood up. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks," Aoi laughed. "It's really my mother's maiden name."

"You still haven't answered my question," Ruka informed.

Aoi directed her attention towards Ruka, "I was here with a couple of friends. Now, I'm meeting my brother for lunch. Would you two like to join us?"

"I would but I have some business to attend too. I'm sure Mikan wouldn't mind though," Ruka smiled.

"M-Me?" Mikan asked.

Aoi grinned, "Sure, why not?"

Mikan gave Aoi a smile, "Okay, sure." This sure beats having to wait for Hotaru all day and night.

"You sure you can't ditch whatever you're doing, Ruka?" Aoi chuckled.

Ruka laughed, "I'm pretty sure. I'll join you guys another time." The blond took a glance at his watch. "I need to get going now. Wouldn't want to keep my trainees waiting."

"Training the new ones eh?" Aoi chuckled.

Ruka nodded, "If you ever decide to switch your career. Feel free to come to me."

"Thanks, I'll surely keep that in mind," Aoi smiled.

The two girls escorted the blond towards the main entry way and soon the three departed their ways, saying their good-byes as they went. Meanwhile, Mikan threw out her coffee that she was so eager to finish.

"I hope you're not as a reckless driver as Ruka," Mikan bit her bottom lip.

"Don't worry. You can trust me," Aoi laughed, "You never would have guessed Ruka to be such a reckless driver eh?"

Mikan shook her head, "Not in a million years."

"Well, everyone has their secrets every now and then."

When the two girls got to Aoi's car, the brunette was somewhat glad to see that it was just a Nissan, the latest model. It was a drastic and nice change from Hotaru's and Ruka's fancy schmancy cars.

" I hope you're in the mood for pizza!" Aoi grinned.

"I'm in the mood for anything!" Mikan smiled while taking a huge bite out of her crepe.

"Are you sure you'll still be hungry after that?" Aoi asked.

"Sure I'm sure. I have two stomachs," the brunette teased.

"I have two stomachs... when it comes to deserts that is," Aoi laughed.

The brunette was happy that Aoi was a easy-going type of girl; Mikan also wondered what her brother could possibly look like. Identical to her or completely different? The drive towards the restaurant was a pleasant one. Mikan was glad that she wouldn't die inside of another heart attack.

"So, how did you and Ruka meet?" Aoi asked, breaking the silence.

"We met on the train to Tokyo," Mikan smiled. "Both of us were coming from Osaka."

"Eh really? That's such a coincidence," Aoi chuckled. "Coming to visit some family members?"

"Actually, my best friend," Mikan beamed. "My parents aren't around anymore."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Aoi replied, her voice gone awfully quiet.

Mikan chuckled, "It's not the end of the world though."

"Well, I hope that this delicious meal will brighten up your mood!"

Aoi turned the corner and pulled into a large parking lot. There, Mikan saw the flashing lights of: Famoso imprinted nicely in cursive writing at the top of a crowded restaurant. Aoi parked her car in between a slightly dirty truck and a silver Subaru. She twisted her keys out of the ignition and the roar of the engine came to a stop.

"Their pizza is fantastic," Aoi informed.

"I heard!" Mikan smiled. "What's your favorite type of pizza?"

"Hm. Definitely Hawaiian," Aoi nodded with confidence. "What about you?"

"Just plain cheese," Mikan grinned.

Aoi pushed open the doors and took Mikan's arm, afraid of losing her in the large crowd that was waiting patiently for their seat.

"Do you have a reservation?" the girl asked while hanging up the phone.

"Yes. Igarashi Aoi," Aoi replied. "I think my brother is here already."

"Ah, yes. There's someone who mentioned that name not too long ago," the girl informed. "He's already seated, follow me."

As the two girls followed the girl, Mikan could hear the faint clink of glasses colliding with one another and the mouthwatering smell of pizza being freshly cooked in a large oven. It was very intoxicating.

"Here you are," the girl smiled.

"Took you long enough," a husky voice echoed from the table. The brunette took a small peek over Aoi's shoulder, curious of what Aoi's brother looked like. When her eyes were gazing upon a boy with raven colored hair and dark hazel orbs, her heart stopped.

"Sorry," Aoi apologized. "I ran into Ruka a few minutes ago. I asked him to join us but he said he had something to do. So, I bought his friend who was with him. I hope you don't mind."

"Friend?" He asked, raising a brow.

Aoi stepped aside to reveal the stunned brunette behind her. However, the boy was just as surprised as she was.

"You," he breathed.

"You," Mikan stammered.

Aoi glanced from her brother to her new friend. "Do you two know each other?"

"Erm-" Mikan started. "Somewhat-"

"Not at all," the boy interrupted.

The brunette gave him a small, barely noticeable glare. It was clear that the two know each other but Mikan couldn't put her finger on why he refused to admit it. Aoi merely shrugged it off and pulled out a seat for the brunette.

"Here, Mikan," Aoi smiled.

"Thanks."

When the two girls were seated, Aoi shifted her attention towards her brother. "Did you order anything yet, Natsume?"

Natsume shook his head, "No. I was waiting for you."

"What are you in the mood for?" Aoi asked.

Natsume shrugged, "Anything. But, I think I just lost my appetite."

Aoi arched a brow, "Why?"

"Just reasons," Natsume muttered while shooting Mikan a small glare.

The brunette narrowed her eyes. Was Natsume indirectly trying to pick a fight? If she had known Natsume was Aoi's brother, she wouldn't have decided to come in the first place. But, what really spoke out to her was why the two had different last names?

"I think I'll get a pepperoni pizza," Mikan said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll get the usual," Aoi chuckled.

"Just order for me," Natsume stated to his baby sister.

"I don't know what you want," Aoi frowned.

"Anything is good," Natsume sighed.

"Are we all ready to order?" The lady strolled by, giving the three a alluring smile.

"One pepperoni and Hawaiian pizza. Two salads and one lasagna please," Aoi ordered.

"Any drinks for today?"

Mikan raised her hand slightly, "Ice-tea please." The lady quickly jotted it down and took the menus that was sitting on the table back towards the counter.

"I thought you had a drink," Aoi gasped.

"I finished it," Mikan chuckled. "I love coffee too much to just savor it."

Aoi laughed, "Anyway, I'm going to head to the washroom really quick."

Aoi stood up and excused herself from the table. When Natsume's sister disappeared around the corner, Mikan directed his attention towards the ignorant boy.

"Why are you so uninviting?" Mikan huffed.

"Isn't that my business, not yours?" Natsume fired back. "What were you doing with Ruka anyway?"

The brunette didn't like the way Natsume worded that. "We went to Tokyo Tower," Mikan replied confidently. "Why are you asking?"

Natsume didn't respond. It's not like he was at a loss for words but because he didn't feel the need to reply to her question. The awkward silence between them was surely intimidating. Was Natsume still pissed off because of what happened yesterday? If he was, this kid could really hold a grudge.

"Erm- About yesterday-" Mikan started.

"I am glad that I managed to knock a sense of respect into your head," Natsume smirked. "Seems like you want to apologize."

The brunette frowned. Yes, she was going to apologize but not when his attitude was so rude and ignorant. "N-No," Mikan choked out, "I wasn't going to apologize." Natsume arched a brow, wondering what else the brunette had in store. "It would be bad if your sister found out that you were watching adult themed films, don't you agree?" The brunette flashed him a toothy smile.

"I wasn't," Natsume hissed bitterly.

"How could I be so sure?" Mikan cooed, feeling quite pleased of herself that she was slightly pissing him off.

A lady carrying two pizzas on a large tray and two salads on another stopped at their table. She gently placed it down and excused herself. Natsume swiftly picked up the lasagna and a fork while Mikan reached for her pepperoni pizza.

"Fatty," Natsume mumbled, barely moving his lips.

Just as the brunette was about to take a bite, Natsume's words echoed throughout the back of her mind. Fatty. She wasn't fat; was she? Mikan placed her pizza back down and watched Natsume dig into his lasagna.

"Look who's talking," Mikan replied. "You got sauce all over your mouth." Natsume placed his fork down and narrowed his eyes. Either way, he shot her a glare and continued eating, completely ignoring what the brunette had said. "Here," Natsume glanced upwards and saw that Mikan was nicely handing him a napkin. "I'm not lying to you. You look horrible," she teased.

"I don't need it," Natsume replied as he continued eating more.

"For a company boss, you sure are sloppy," Mikan commented. "If some of your employees saw you eating so messy, who knows what they might say?"

This made Natsume think for a bit. For once, he actually agreed to the brunette's comment. Hyuuga Natsume couldn't possibly pass as a boy who was sloppy and disgusting. Natsume placed his fork down and instead of taking the napkin that Mikan was holding, he grabbed another one that was not sitting too far away. He started wiping his mouth carefully, starting at the edges and ending near the middle.

"Oh, you missed some," Mikan informed. Natsume narrowed his eyes and wiped his mouth even more. "Still there. Here, let me help you."

The brunette leaned over and Natsume could see her chest getting closer and closer to his face. He had to admit, her figure wasn't bad. Suddenly, a sharp pain distracted him; being the childish girl that she was, Mikan was wiping Natsume's mouth furiously, as if she was trying to hurt him in some way.

"Get off-" Natsume's muffed voice could be faintly heard from behind the napkin. After Mikan was satisfied, she threw the napkin aside and dusted off her hands.

"There, now it's all gone," She laughed while taking a sip of her coke.

"You're such a-" Natsume started.

"Hey, hey. Watch your language mister. We're in public," Mikan nodded as she took a bite out of her pizza.

Natsume muttered something under his breath that Mikan couldn't catch. Well, either way, she was satisfied; that was all that matters. The two individuals failed to notice Aoi, who had witnessed everything from afar. Of course, she wasn't as clueless to believe the fact that the two weren't familiar with each other. It was too obvious. Aoi crossed her arms over her chest; Mikan would surely be an interesting contribution to Natsume's life.


	5. Invitation

The original author of this story goes to **Aileria**. Everything plot-wise and anything else necessary goes to her.

Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Summer Madness**

**Chapter 5: Invitations**

Nogi Ruka was sitting upright on his bed; his gaze fixed on the scenery outside his large window. His fingers were lightly brushing his small white rabbit that was sleeping and cuddling against his silky covers.

A soft knock came from the doorway. "Ruka? Are you awake?" a muffled but distinguishable voice interrupted the blond's thoughts. It was his mother.

"I'm awake," Ruka replied, tearing his gaze away from the window.

The door opened and revealed a woman with the exact same shade of blond as the veterinarian. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue and her skin was quite tanned. "Good morning, Ruka," she smiled.

"Morning, mother," Ruka greeted. His smile easily matched the weight of hers. "I thought you would be at work by now."

The woman chuckled and walked towards her son's bed. "I decided to head in a little later today." She stuck her tongue out a tad. "I see that you're up quite early today. Something on your mind?"

Ruka shook his head. "Not really. Just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Well, you'll be jumping out of bed once I tell you the great news," his mother laughed, almost as if she was teasing him about her little secret.

The male blond raised a brow, "What?"

"Your father is coming back from Europe tomorrow!"

Ruka's eyes widened. "Really?" He gasped, almost kicking his sleeping rabbit out of his lap. His mother scooped up the rabbit in her arms and nuzzled his stomach.

"I am just as excited as you are," she grinned.

"Around what time?" Ruka asked eagerly.

"Sometime around seven. We'll be the ones to pick him up," Ruka could feel his heart race from excitement. It's been two years ever since he last saw his father and a few months since he last heard from him. "I was thinking of holding a party for him. What do you think, Ruka?"

"A party?" Ruka questioned.

His mother nodded, "A formal one of course. Surely, you haven't forgotten about your father's hatred of jeans and street-wear clothing."

Ruka laughed loudly. Oh no, he surely had not. The veterinarian knew well that his father hated to see jeans, t-shirts, sneakers at any kind of party the Nogi's hosted. He claimed it was 'disrespectful' and 'outrageous.'

"I think a party sounds great! I'm already certain a lot of people are going to show," Ruka beamed at the thought.

Ruka's mother gave him a playful wink, "Of course, there won't be just adults there Ru-Ru."

"Stop calling me by that nickname," Ruka frowned, his cheeks turning pink. Ru-Ru was one of his mother's favorite nicknames for him when he was a child.

"Sorry, sorry." His mother laughed, "Force of habit."

"Anyway, what do you mean when you said there won't be just adults there? Who else are you planning on inviting?"

"Your friends of course. I heard Aoi and Natsume are doing quite well and I'm sure they'll be glad to come. That is, if you want them too. You can make your own list of guests," Ruka's mother started swaying the rabbit back and forth gently, treating it like a sleeping baby.,

Ruka was not sure what to make of this. Should he feel happy or awkward, he was not sure. The blond knew for a fact that Aoi and Natsume were bound to tag along; that was a no brainer. The ecstatic brunette that he happened to meet on the train to Tokyo was a guest that Ruka wouldn't mind inviting as well. However, the so called 'ice-queen' and young prodigy who went by the name of: Imai Hotaru would not be easy to convince.

His mother patted his head and flashed him a smile, "I'll let you think about it. I already invited a few of our close friends and co-workers."

"Do you need any help in decorating the courtyard?" Ruka asked as his mother stood up.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have that all under control," Ruka's mother placed her index finger and thumb together to make a 'o' shape, telling Ruka that it was a-okay.

"If you need any help, I'll be home most of the day," Ruka smiled.

"What are you talking about? No work today?"

The blond shook his head, "Not today. I'm on my vacation, remember? I only came back to train the new beginners."

"Riiight. Well, another pair of hands would be nice."

Ruka chuckled. "Just let me take a quick shower and I'll be down in a second."

"Take your time," his mother sang out as she exited the doorway, still carrying the young rabbit. "I'll have the maids prepare your breakfast!"

* * *

Confused, horrified and stunned. Those three words sums up what Sakura Mikan was feeling as she entered the grand office that morning. People were sprinting and jogging in all different directions; seems like a extremely busy day. Didn't have anywhere else to go, Mikan decided to tag along. Besides, it wasn't any fun doing things by yourself. At least, Mikan would prefer to have someone else around. Though the brunette could call Aoi, her new friend or Ruka but Mikan felt like she would be a bother.

"Koko! Make sure you-!"

A pile of papers flew from the girl's hands. Mikan, along with the female were both on the ground with a rain of papers fluttering down on them.

"I'm sorry-" Mikan started as she turned her head to gaze at the female.

"What are you doing standing in the middle of the hallway? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" The female bellowed.

"I-I-"

"Look what you made me did! It's going to take forever to sort all these papers out again. Do you know how much effort-"

"Now, now Sumire. Mikan didn't do it on purpose. Besides, the papers are already marked. It'll be easier to sort," Nonoko's cheerful voice interrupted the harsh shrill. The one named Sumire hauled herself up to her feet and gave Mikan a stern glare.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Help me pick these up!" Sumire shouted. Well, more like ordered.

The brunette nodded without any hesitation. Her legs felt wobbly, scared of what this girl was possibly capable of. She was so demanding and loud, much louder than Mikan could ever be.

"Sorry about this," Nonoko whispered as she whisked past Mikan. "She's a bit-"

"Nonoko! Get back to work!" Sumire huffed.

Mikan watched as Nonoko jogged off, carrying a tight bundle of papers in her hands. As the brunette collected the last of the papers that were sprawled on the floor, she piled them up neatly and got to her feet.

"I-I'm sorry," Mikan apologized quickly before Sumire could shout at her anymore.

A heavy sigh escaped Sumire's lips. "Who are you anyway?" She grabbed the papers from Mikan's hands.

"Sakura Mikan."

Sumire raised a brow, "Ah, I've heard about you. The girl who's 'best friends with Imai.'" Sumire would have air quoted her words if her hands wasn't full. "Do you know how to photocopy things?"

Mikan blinked several times, "P-Pardon me?"

Sumire frowned, "Follow me." At first, the brunette felt hesitant. However, Sumire shot her a dangerous glance, making Mikan force herself forward. "I'm surprised someone like Imai is friends with someone like you." Sumire's tone came off quite rude and unpleasant.

"Why do you say that?" Mikan asked, trying to sound polite. After all, the last thing she wanted was to make any unnecessary enemies.

Sumire shrugged, "Imai is so distant with others. A klutz like you being friends with someone as sophisticated like her surprises me."

"I'm not always a klutz!" Mikan grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hotaru and I have been good friends since elementary!"

The two girls came upon a maroon colored door. Sumire pushed it open using her heel and stepped inside. "I don't need to know your life story. I'm simply expressing my shock." She placed the papers onto a large brown table and started up the photocopy machine. "Start photocopying," Sumire ordered.

"M-Me?" Mikan pointed towards herself. She wasn't even working here and she had to do work during her vacation?

"Yes you. Who else do you think I'm referring too? At least start photocopying and I'll come back and do the rest. I need to drop these letters off to the boss first."

The brunette sighed. Well, it beats standing around doing nothing. Feeling defeated, Mikan picked up a small bundle of papers from the pile and walked towards the photocopier. "What a waste of paper."

"What was that?" Sumire growled as she poked her head back inside the room.

"Nothing," Mikan chirped as she flashed her a smile.

Sumire narrowed her eyes and swiftly exited the room. As the brunette watched a bunch of papers being filed out, a boy who looked around her age knocked at the door. Mikan jumped slightly and quickly directed her attention towards the individual at the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"N-No, not at all," Mikan smiled, seeing the kind expression on a boy's face.

The boy had sandy brown hair and wide amber colored eyes. His smile was sweet and his gaze was fixed on the brunette who was slightly leaned over.

"I came to apologize for Sumire's harsh attitude towards you earlier. She's just naturally like that," the boy laughed.

Mikan chuckled, "It's quite alright. She gave me something to do; so she's not all bad."

"Who is not all bad?" The sound of fingertips tapping on a hard surface echoed throughout the printing room.

Both individuals turned to see Sumire standing with one hand on her hip and the other tapping against the door. Her lips were curved into a small scowl.

"Sumire!" the boy grinned. "Glad to see you."

"Yeah, glad to see you too Koko," Sumire huffed. "I see you two are hitting it off pretty well."

"Actually, I came in here to give you two invitations," Koko chuckled.

"Invitations?" Mikan arched a brow. "From who?"

Sumire stepped into the room and snatched the two envelopes that Koko was holding in his right hand. "Miss Sakura Mikan" She read from one. Sumire threw the envelope towards Mikan's direction and to her surprise, Mikan caught it with ease. "Miss Shoda Sumire."

"Ruka dropped by earlier and asked me if I could give those to you," Koko explained.

"Ruka?" Mikan asked, her face brightening. She quickly tore open the envelope.

I received news that my father will be returning home from Europe tomorrow evening. Knowing my spontaneous mother, she is going to host a grand party for his arrival. I know that it's quite short notice but I hope you can make it! Tomorrow at 7:00pm at the Nogi household. Feel free to contact me if you have any questions. Please note that it is a formal gathering.

Mikan took notice of Ruka's elegant cursive writing; it was certainly pleasing to the eye. "Ruka writes so formally." Mikan remarked.

"That's Ruka for you," Sumire replied while slipping the invite into her pocket. "He always sounds so formal, even to his friends."

"Are you two planning on going?" Koko asked the two.

Sumire nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I am!"

"Excuse me but-" Mikan started, feeling hesitant whether she should ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue. "Did Hotaru get an invite?"

Koko nodded, "Of course. Everyone who works here got an invite."

Mikan grinned childishly. Even if Hotaru refused, the brunette would surely find a way to convince her. And, she couldn't possibly use the: I did not get an invite excuse.

"I must go shopping for a dress," Sumire sighed.

"But- it's only for a party," Koko replied, raising a brow. "Besides, you have plenty of dresses already."

Sumire scoffed, "This is not just a party. This is Nogi Ruka's party! Also, it's to welcome back his father who has been working in Europe for the past couple months. It's extremely important to look presentable."

Presentable. Mikan bit her bottom lip. Now that she thought about it, the brunette didn't bring any formal dresses or skirts with her. She never thought she would be needing one.

"Mikan, what are you going to wear?" Koko asked, turning his attention onto the brunette.

"Huh?" Mikan shook her head lightly, snapping out of her thoughts. "M-Me? I don't know. I didn't bring any dresses or skirts-"

"What? How could you travel without bringing at least one skirt or dress?" Sumire gasped as she threw her hands upwards to show her shock.

Koko leaned over. "Sumire will die if she travelled without one of those," he whispered.

Mikan chuckled. Koko and Sumire were certainly unique people.

"I guess I should go shopping for one," Mikan remarked. After all, she would hate to be the person who didn't look classy enough.

"Maybe you should ask Imai to lend you one?" Koko suggested.

"Now that you mentioned it-" Sumire started as she took the photocopied papers from the photocopier and placed them onto the table. "I've never seen Imai in a dress before."

"Actually, you're right," Koko gasped.

Mikan remembered the one night during her elementary school days where Hotaru was forced into a dress. Let's just say she wasn't the happiest little girl out there.

* * *

A light yawn escaped Hotaru's lips. She took a quick glimpse at her gold watch and found herself paper clipping a few documents together.

"You seem tired," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

The young inventor shifted her gaze towards the door and her lips curved into a small smile that could be taken as a smirk. "You seem energetic, Natsume."

Natsume scoffed, "Very funny."

"So? What business do you have with me?" Hotaru spat.

"Ruka's party-"

"I'm not going," the inventor interrupted abruptly. "If that's what you came to ask me then you've wasted your time."

Natsume rolled his eyes discreetly, "And what reason would you be giving me for your decision?"

"I'm busy."

"With?" Natsume was not buying a single moment of Hotaru's lies.

"Work."

"Oh please. Don't give me any-"

Hotaru's hand rested on the brass handle of the door. She spun on her heel to give her boss a stern stare. "What gives you the right to nose yourself into my personal life? Going to his party is my decision, not yours."

Natsume heaved a sigh. He knew that she was right. Of course, Natsume had his own intention of why he was putting up with Hotaru's stubbornness. "Do whatever you want," Natsume muttered.

Hotaru pushed down the handle and escorted herself out, leaving a irritated Natsume behind. As the inventor turned the corner, her gaze fell upon three individuals who were eagerly chatting with one another.

"Ah, Imai!" Koko spoke up, breaking the conversation.

"Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Finally, we've been waiting," Sumire crossed her arms over her chest.

"For what?" Hotaru asked, raising a brow.

"I'm sure you received an invite from Ruka a few hours ago?" Sumire answered.

Hotaru frowned. "Yes, but I'm not-"

"We were just about to go dress shopping!" Mikan said. "And, we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

"Dress shopping?" Hotaru arched a brow and gave Koko a look.

Koko chuckled and responded by giving her a small shrug. "Like I said-" Hotaru started. "I'm not-"

"Imai! You have to go," Sumire growled. "You'll be missing out!"

Actually, Hotaru didn't really mind. As antisocial this may sound, she would prefer a evening just sitting in her bathtub, reading a good book or working on blueprints for new inventions. Mikan approached her and grabbed Hotaru's hand.

"Please? You promised me that we would spend some quality time together this evening," the brunette gave Hotaru a small frown.

Hotaru sighed, "Fine. But that doesn't mean-"

"She's coming!" Mikan beamed at her two friends who was standing behind her.

"This will be so exciting!" Sumire sighed heavenly. "Well, we better get a move on before the shops close!"

From the girly looks Mikan and Sumire were giving one another, the color drained from Hotaru's face. Just what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

"This one looks nice!" Mikan ruffled the dazzling knee-high yellow dress.

"Yellow doesn't suit you," Sumire replied as she took the dress from Mikan's grasp. "Imai, what do you think?"

Hotaru was sitting on a comfortable sofa and sipping on a hot cup of hot chocolate from her mug. Her amethyst orbs weren't even focused on the colorful dresses that was flooding the store. She was more interested in the book store next door.

"Imai doesn't seem very enthusiastic," Koko informed.

Suddenly, the brunette grabbed Hotaru's hand pulled her upwards from her seat. "Hotaru, we need to find you a dress too. Don't just sit there!"

"I already said I was not going to the party," Hotaru growled.

"But, you agreed to come on this shopping trip," Sumire smirked.

"That means nothing," Hotaru took another sip from her mug.

"Since you agreed to come, you might as well buy a dress too," Mikan insisted. "Besides, I want to go to Ruka's party."

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Just because you want to go, doesn't mean I have to go."

"But-" Sumire started.

"If you come, I'll treat you to an all-you-can-eat buffet," Mikan suggested.

Hotaru's ears perked up by the mention of "treat" and "all-you-can-eat-buffet." It was tempting but not enough to persuade the seemingly cold-hearted inventor.

"Tempting but I'll pass," Hotaru smirked. Being the evil person she was, Hotaru wanted to see how far they would go just to persuade her to go to this party.

Sumire placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder, "Just let it go. I doubt you'll be able to convince her."

"Why don't you want to go?" The brunette gave Hotaru a saddened look which in turn made the inventor feel slightly guilty.

"Just my personal decision," Hotaru responded casually as her eyes lingered on the dresses.

Mikan dug out her wallet and purposely flipped through her multiple bills. This immediately caught Hotaru's eye. "Well, I was planning on buying you a dress or any formal clothing that you might want to wear to the party." The brunette slowly placed the bills back inside. "But, oh well."

Hotaru twitched at the amount of bills Mikan had buried in her wallet. If there was anything that could convince Hotaru, it was the sweet scent of money. Koko and Sumire watched anxiously; the inventor's grip tightened around her mug and her eyes narrowed slightly at her good friend.

"So, which dress are you going to get?" Mikan asked cheerfully, turning her attention towards Sumire.

"O-Oh, I haven't decided yet," Sumire jumped slightly at Mikan's sudden question.

"Look at this one-" The brunette gasped as she pulled out a bright roseate dress that had a small black belt attached around the waist. It was a V-neck and as Mikan placed it in front of her figure, it reached right up to her knees.

"That looks great!" Koko exclaimed. "I vote that one out of all the other ones that you showed me."

Mikan laughed, "Me too! What do you think, Hotaru?"

The inventor took a quick glimpse at the dress Mikan was waving. "It looks nice."

Sumire placed her hands on her hips, "Well, I guess I'll be getting this one." She held up the yellow strapped dress that was made out of silk. The front reached just above Sumire's knees while the back flowed all the way down towards her feet.

"Good choice," Koko grinned. "What about you Imai?"

Before Hotaru could give an answer, the harmonious ring of the bell that was hung above the entrance echoed throughout the store. The female retailer gave the three individuals that walked in an ecstatic greeting and disappeared towards the back of the counter.

"Natsume!" Sumire exclaimed happily.

"Ruka!" Koko gasped. "What are you two doing here?"

Natsume's lips were formed in a neat line. His eyes narrowed and he didn't look too ecstatic to see the four individuals standing a few feet away.

"Good evening!" A cheerful female voice drowned out the building tension.

"Aoi!" Mikan screamed slightly.

Aoi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Mikan!" The two girls embraced one another while Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Let me guess, you're dress shopping too?"

"Yup!" The brunette chuckled as she released her.

"So, are you coming to the party tomorrow?" Ruka asked with a warm smile.

"You bet," Sumire grinned.

"I hope there will be lots of food," Koko wondered out loud.

Ruka laughed, "Don't worry, there will be."

Natsume took a step forward and grabbed the red dress that Mikan was holding. "Don't tell me you're planning on buying this."

The brunette shot Natsume a menacing glare. "Yes, I am. Got a problem?"

Natsume arched a brow, "You do know that this is a V-neck."

"No duh," Mikan spat, not liking Natsume's attitude.

"You have no boobs to show off. Why would you be buying a V-neck?" Natsume's lips curved into a small smirk.

Sumire placed a hand over her mouth; Aoi's eyes widened. Ruka took a step back; Koko had to bite his lip to stop himself from bursting into laughter. Hotaru's fingers were placed on her lips and her eyes were shifting from the brunette to her boss.

"W-W-What was that?" The brunette demanded, her face turning completely scarlet.

"Do you really want me to repeat myself?" Natsume sighed, obviously not amused.

"D-Do you know how rude that is to-"

"How did you even notice?" Hotaru asked, interrupting the brunette.

"Hotaru!" Mikan screamed in frustration. In these types of situations, friends would usually stay quiet or defend one another. In Hotaru's case, she was helping the enemy.

"Her small breasts aren't that hard to notice," Natsume shrugged.

"P-Pervert!" The brunette screamed.

"You're so loud," Natsume muttered. "You're disturbing the other customers."

Indeed, there were quite a few stares from others in the area. Some had a amused expression while others glanced worriedly at one another if there really was a pervert wandering in the store.

"N-Natsume, that wasn't very-" Aoi started with a hesitant chuckle.

"Suck it up," Natsume scowled.

"Natsume," Ruka had to hold his laughter back.

Feeling extremely amused, Hotaru grabbed a strapless dress that was hanging elegantly nearby. The strapless bust line had a playful polka-dot overlay while the black velvet drifted towards the floor. The dress seem to wrap around the waist comfortably, exposing the wearer's curves.

"That dress looks beautiful," Sumire commented.

"Imai, does that mean-" Koko gasped.

"Just for kicks, I'll go," Hotaru smirked, still feeling amused at Mikan's enraged expression towards Natsume.

Sumire shook the infuriated brunette. "Did you hear that? Imai's going!"

"Oh, great," Mikan muttered, not feeling her best at the moment.

Hotaru approached the brunette and placed the dress over Mikan's red one. "You did say that you were going to pay for me," Hotaru stated.

The brunette tore her gaze away from the perverted boy and glanced at the price tag. Her eyes widened drastically while the color rapidly drained from her face.

"Mikan?" Aoi asked. She glanced at the price tag. "T-That's so expensive!"

"How much?" Koko leaned towards the brunette's side to get a better look. "W-What the!"

"Imai, you really want to make her broke, don't you?" Sumire chuckled hesitantly.

Ruka gazed over the brunette's shoulder while Natsume turned his head slightly. Even they were speechless at the large amount.

"Are you kidding me?" Mikan wanted to scream. "Three hundred and twenty dollars for this?"

"Is that a problem?" Hotaru asked.

"Um- yeah, I think so!" Mikan scowled. "This is way too expensive! Mine is only fifty dollars!"

Hotaru shrugged, "You're the one that offered."

"But-" The brunette wanted to protest.

"Unless, you are going to go back on your word," Hotaru stated, causing a wave of guilt to pour over the brunette.

"Y-Y-You're ridiculous," Mikan muttered through clenched teeth.

"Well, think on the bright side-" Koko laughed. "We're all going to the party now!"

"Yes. Totally," Mikan spat as she sulked towards the cashier.

Natsume and Ruka exchanged an amused look. The blond never would have thought that Hotaru would accept the invite but thanks to the brunette and Natsume's ruthless comment, everything might just end up peachy perfect. Or, that was what he thought.


	6. Just the Beginning

The original author of this story goes to **Aileria**. Everything plot-wise and anything else necessary goes to her.

Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Summer Madness**

**Chapter 6: Just the Beginning**

Mikan's honey brown eyes were fixed on her auburn curls that were slightly damp. With her comb in her right hand and a bottle of hairspray in her left, she swiftly got herself prepared for the big night. For the first time in a few months, Mikan applied eyeliner and powdered up her face. Taking one last look at her reflection, the brunette emerged from her bathroom.

Suddenly, a soft knock came from the doorway. "Miss Sakura? The madam wants to speak with you." It was Sebastian's voice. Mikan tilted her head cutely and walked towards the door; what did Hotaru need to speak to the brunette about?

Mikan pulled down the brass handle; only to be greeted by Sebastian's charming smile. "Hotaru?" The brunette asked.

Sebastian nodded, "Miss Imai is awaiting you in her room." On that note, Sebastian started making his way down the hallway. Mikan arched a brow and closed the door behind her. She quickly glanced at her watch that was wrapped nicely around her right wrist; _5:30pm._

The brunette carefully jogged towards Hotaru's room, not wanting to accidentally ruin the dress. Occasionally, the maids and other butlers stopped to greet Mikan along the way. Once Mikan arrived, she knocked on Hotaru's door.

"Hotaru? What do you need to see me for?" Mikan raised her voice slightly.

"Come in," Hotaru responded casually.

The brunette pulled down the handle and made her way inside. Hotaru was running a white towel through her damp hair. To Mikan's surprise, Hotaru was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a purple t-shirt.

"Hotaru! You aren't even dressed yet! The party is starting in about an hour," Mikan urged.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Hotaru replied nonchalantly.

* * *

Hyuuga Natsume shifted his black bow-tie into place. He was dressed in a suit with his hair lightly spiked. Around his neck was a gold necklace with the letters: HN dangling on his chest.

"Natsume!" Aoi's cheerful voice echoed throughout his eardrums.

Natsume turned away from the mirror to face his sister, "What?" He asked in a bland tone.

"Are you ready?" Aoi stuck her tongue out playfully. She was dressed in a black strapless dress that just touched her knees. The dress hugged her figure, emphasizing her curves slightly. Natsume sighed. For some reason, he didn't feel very comfortable in seeing her sister in such a "short dress."

"I can't believe you're actually going to wear that," Natsume muttered.

Aoi narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong with it? I think it looks good!"

Natsume shrugged, "Whatever you say." Aoi rolled her eyes discreetly; she hated when Natsume drops the topic so suddenly. If he had a problem with it, he might as well explain why. The raven colored hair boy took a glance at his gold watch. "The party doesn't start until seven; it's only 5:35pm."

"Ever heard of getting there early?" Aoi replied. "Besides, it'll be nice to just talk with Ruka before the party starts. Who knows where he might disappear off too?" A small chuckle escaped her lips.

Natsume shrugged; Aoi did have a point. Ruka would be really occupied once the party starts; especially since this is his father's welcome home party.

"I'll call him then," Natsume fished out his phone from his pocket. Aoi fixed her hair briefly as Natsume lifted his phone towards his ear. After five rings, the line went through. "Ruka?"

"Ah, Natsume!" Ruka's cheerful voice came from the other end. "What's up?"

"Aoi wants to head over right now," Natsume took a small glimpse at his sister who narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, my mom and I are heading to the airport to pick up my dad. But, the maids will let you in." Ruka grinned.

Natsume lifted the phone from his ear and turned his head slightly to glance at Aoi, who had her ear pressed against Natsume's cell phone. "You heard him," Natsume said.

Aoi took the phone from Natsume's grasp. "I guess we'll come chill at your house for a bit," Aoi grinned. "If it's okay with you, that is."

Ruka laughed, "Of course. Make yourselves at home."

Natsume snatched his phone back from his sister, "We'll see you in a bit." On that note, the two cut the line.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going?" Mikan screamed angrily.

Hotaru slipped on a pair of black socks, "I don't want to-"

"I already bought you a dress! Do you know much I spent on that?" The brunette shouted.

Inside, Hotaru did feel a tad guilty for bursting the brunette's happy bubble. However, the young inventor knew that if she were to go, it would not end well.

"Mikan-" Hotaru started.

"No! I'm sick of hearing your excuses. Do you just not want to go because it's Ruka? Don't you think you're being immature?" Mikan huffed as she clenched her fists.

Imai Hotaru? Being called immature? That was definitely a first. However, Hotaru didn't want to argue back. She knew that the brunette was right to a certain extent. If only she knew; it would make the situation a lot easier for both parties. But, Hotaru had no intention of spilling the beans.

"You're horrible," Mikan spat.

On that note, the brunette stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Mikan sighed heavily; so much for attending a high class party. Sebastian watched sadly as the brunette walked slowly towards her bedroom. Without hesitation, the butler knocked on the Hotaru's door.

"Come in," Hotaru replied calmly.

Sebastian escorted himself in and found Hotaru lying on her large queen sized bed. "Madam, I know I shouldn't be butting into your personal affairs but-"

"You want me to go, right?" Hotaru interrupted.

"W-Well-"Sebastian hesitated, not knowing if this was the right approach.

Hotaru sat upright on her bed; the damp towel was wrapped around her neck. "I guess I do feel a bit bad for letting her down like that."

Sebastian closed the door behind her, "For this one night, you should forget your differences with Mr. Nogi."

Hotaru's lips twitched slightly, "Easier said than done, don't you think so?"

"Mr. Nogi did invite you to this party. That means that he will be expecting and will be delighted to see you there," Sebastian informed politely. "Personally, I think you're acting slightly stubborn."

At first, Sebastian thought that he would be getting an earful from Hotaru. To his surprise, Hotaru stayed silent for a solid twenty seconds.

"I guess," Hotaru muttered. "It's not like I'll see him much anyway."

Sebastian smiled and nodded, "Miss Sakura is ecstatic about this party as Mr. Nogi is also a new friend to her. As a host, I suggest you be more considerate of your guests."

Hotaru shot Sebastian a small glare, "Are you lecturing me now, Sebastian?"

The butler's palms suddenly felt sweaty. Maybe that was not the best way to phrase it. "I-I'm sorry, madam. I-"

"No, don't worry about it. You do have a point," Hotaru muttered.

Sebastian smiled, "Of course, the final decision is completely up to you." On that note, Sebastian escorted himself out and closed the door behind him, leaving Hotaru to her thoughts.

* * *

"Welcome Mr. and Miss Hyuuga," Two maids with long jet-black hair greeted the Hyuuga siblings simultaneously.

"Good evening," Aoi greeted with a charming smile.

Natsume merely welcomed himself inside the Nogi household. Two white spiral staircases were located on both sides of the living room. The marble floor was nicely polished and the gleaming chandeliers made it even shine even more. A person with ADD would certainly not be able to take their eyes off of it.

Aoi and Natsume walked towards two beige couches and plopped themselves down while the maids served them Jasmine tea. Aoi noticed that there were individuals rushing around the house and entering in and out.

"Do you need any help?" Aoi offered.

The maids shook their heads, "No, no. Please relax and enjoy the tea!"

"Are you sure?" Natsume responded. "She's quite good when it comes to cleaning," The older Hyuuga pointed at his sister. Aoi frowning upon hearing and seeing this.

"Gee, thanks," Aoi muttered.

One of the maid's chuckled, "If we are in need of assistance, we will surely let you know." On that note, the two rushed off towards the courtyard, where the party will be taking place.

Natsume sipped his tea, "See, this is why you don't come early."

Aoi rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Suddenly, the harmonious ring of the bell echoed throughout the mansion. Aoi and Natsume glanced at each other; Natsume glanced at his watch. It was only 6:00; who would be arriving so early?

The two maids rushed towards the door before the Hyuuga siblings could get a chance to stand up. The maid standing on the right opened the door and the two bowed in unison at the individuals that escorted themselves in. There were two females and five males; all of them were in the process of taking off their shoes.

"Who are they?" Aoi whispered.

"Probably family friends or co-workers," Natsume responded. "And, don't stare directly at them. It'll appear rude."

Aoi puffed out her cheeks lightly, "Well, excuse me."

A female was the first one to take notice of the Hyuuga sibling's presence. "Ah, I see we're not the only ones who decided to arrive early."

Both Aoi and Natsume stood up and gave the elders a slight bow to show their respect. "My; my. If it isn't Hyuuga Natsume," a male perked up.

Natsume gave the male a small nod, "You must be Takayama Kazuya. I've heard lots about you."

The one named Takayama held out his hand; Natsume swiftly took it. "Yes and I have heard lots about you, Hyuuga Natsume." Takayama's gaze drifted towards Aoi. "Is this your wife?"

Aoi cringed slightly. "I'm his sister, Igara-" Aoi stopped for a brief second. "Aoi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Takayama chuckled.

The group sat themselves down and the two maids brought in more Jasmine tea. It amused Aoi that Takayma went immediately into discussing business affairs with her brother. But then again, this wasn't surprising. Natsume was a man of business and was a responsible and diligent CEO for that matter.

One of the female's glanced at her watch, "I wonder where she might be."

"Who?" The other asked.

Before anyone could answer, the doorbell sounded again. It seems like everyone wanted to arrive early. A butler who looked in his mid-fifties answered the door and bowed as a female with long black hair made her way inside. Her skin was milky and she had large brown eyes with roseate lips.

Upon seeing the woman, Natsume's eyes widened. Unconsciously, he clutched the porcelain cup and immediately directed his attention towards the scenery outside the window. Aoi swallowed the lump that grew in her throat; she placed a hand over her brother's.

"Ah, Igarashi! Good to see you!" The female immediately grabbed the woman's hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to see you too. I'm sorry I arrived late," The woman's gaze was not on the female in front of her but on the Hyuuga siblings. "Aoi, I never knew you would be here so early."

"I was not expecting you to be attending the party, mother," Aoi replied, trying to keep her cool.

As soon as the woman focused her attention on Natsume, her lips curved into a malicious scowl, "I should have expecting to see you here as well."

Natsume flinched at how the woman's tone changed from ecstatic to snobby; it irritated the hell out of him. He shot a small glare at Aoi, who immediately glanced away.

The male Hyuuga stood up and dragged his sister towards the kitchen. The woman was eying them the whole time as they went.

"Why didn't you tell me that she would be here?" Natsume grabbed Aoi's shoulders, making Aoi feel frightened.

"Natsume, I didn't know she would be coming, I swear!" Aoi protested.

Natsume clamped his hand over her mouth, "This is ridiculous," Natsume hissed. Aoi could see the anger, hatred and resent that were lingering in Natsume's honey-brown eyes.

"Natsume-" Aoi started.

Natsume took a deep breath, "At all costs, keep that bitch away from me." He shot Aoi a glare that sent shivers down her spine. Aoi bit her bottom lip, almost bruising it.

"I-I will," Aoi choked out timidly.

* * *

"Hotaru! How do I look?" Mikan twirled herself in front of her gorgeous looking best friend. Hotaru's dress fitted her nicely and brought out the feminine side that Hotaru often refused to show. Even the butlers and maids in the house were awed.

"You look great," Hotaru replied with a small smile.

"Miss Sakura, Miss Imai your ride is prepared," Sebastian informed.

Mikan glanced at her watch, "Ah! It's _6:40_! We should get going or we'll be late."

"Have a nice evening, Miss Sakura and Miss Imai," The maids bowed with a grin.

"Feel free to take some time off," Hotaru replied.

The maids chuckled, "Thank you, madam."

The two girls approached the garage where the Nissan GTR was awaiting them. Sebastian arrived first and slipped himself into the driver's seat while the two girls stepped into the back seats.

"Any music requests?" Sebastian asked cheerfully as he opened up the garage door.

"Anything's good," Mikan beamed.

"Classical," Hotaru replied coolly.

Sebastian slipped in a disk and started backing out of the garage. The soothing violin and clarinet calmed Hotaru's troubled spirits. Despite her agreeing to go to the party in the end, she still felt uneasy. The uneasiness came from the gut feeling that this party would definitely not go as planned.

As Hotaru glanced towards Mikan, a smile was brought to her face. The brunette's wide grin and the ecstatic vibe that was coming off of her were contagious. Hotaru's spirits brightened but more or less, she managed to shrug off that icky feeling a tad.

Occasionally, Mikan thought about bringing up the topic of Ruka and if Hotaru had ever attended one of his parties. However, the brunette decided to save it for later. But, curiosity was bubbling inside her. What kind of house did Ruka live in? Did he always throw such extravagant parties? How many people will be attending? Questions were just flooding the brunette's mind.

"Miss Sakura, the ride won't be too long," Sebastion's voice broke her thoughts.

"That's okay. I don't mind long rides," Mikan grinned.

Sebastian glanced in the rear view mirror and chuckled, "You're really looking forward to the party, Miss Sakura."

"I have never been to such parties before!" Mikan laughed. "It's so exciting!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and placed her elbow on the ledge. "That's because you're too low class."

"Excuse me?" Mikan growled as she shot her best friend a playful glare.

"Just saying," Hotaru gave Mikan a small smirk.

Sebastian turned the corner and shifted the gears, "Miss Sakura, if you look up ahead, you'll see Mr. Nogi's house."

"Really?" Mikan exclaimed as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Don't unbuckle your seat belt," Hotaru lectured sternly.

However, the brunette was already seated in the middle and her gaze was glued to the large mansion that was only a few streets away. It was the brightest house in the neighborhood with various limos and luxurious cars parked in front.

"Wow!" Mikan gasped. "That's- That's huge!"

"That's what she said," Hotaru smirked.

The brunette frowned and shot Hotaru a glare. "Oh, be quiet."

Hotaru shrugged, "You started it."

"What? I didn't start anything," Mikan growled.

Suddenly, Sebastian slammed on the breaks, making the two girls fall forward. "W-What was that?" Hotaru gasped.

"I'm terribly sorry. The car in front of me appeared out of nowhere," Sebastian responded; his voice sounded shaky.

Mikan glanced at the car who gave them a small apologetic wave before parking a few feet away in front of the large house. "What a stupid driver," she growled.

"For once, I agree with you," Hotaru replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sebastian's eyes scanned the area, looking for a place to park. "My, it's quite crowded."

"His parties are always too luxurious," Hotaru muttered.

After ten minutes of searching, Sebastian finally found a spot that was located on the other side of the Nogi mansion. By now, Mikan's stomach had been growling and Hotaru was getting impatient.

"I'm sorry for the long wait," Sebastian apologized.

Mikan laughed, "Why are you apologizing, Sebastian?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Just a habit, I suppose." He shifted the gear to P and unlocked the doors for the two girls. "Please give me a call once you finish."

Hotaru shook her head, "Come join us, Sebastian. Besides, it'll be a waste of gas going back and forth."

"But, you need an invitation to enter," Sebastian replied.

"Ruka never said you can't bring guests," Hotaru smirked.

"Come on, there's food waiting for us!" The brunette eagerly stepped out of the car. Hotaru gave Sebastian a little smile before following the energetic girl. Sebastian sighed heavily and decided to obey his "orders."

* * *

Excitement, joyous and overly ecstatic was three words to describe the atmosphere in the Nogi's courtyard that evening. It was gatherings full of prestigious individuals as well a reunion among friends. Our excited brunette could be found stuffing her face at one of the food table's that were presented nicely for the occasion. From roast beef to omelets to a stuffed turkey; Mikan was in heaven. At least, her stomach was.

Hotaru was violently tearing away for some crab meat while socializing with a few classy individuals. Sumire and Koko were seen not too far away as they were occupying themselves with some wine and small snacks. Anna and Nonoko could be found not too far away, fawning over some classy men.

Natsume was gripping his glass that was still full of red wine. However, it looked as if he had no intention of drinking it. His gaze was fixed on a woman with pale skin and roseate lips.

"Mr. Hyuuga? May I have a word with you?" A man who looked in his early forties approached the older Hyuuga sibling.

"Of course," Natsume responded with ease.

The two escorted themselves inside, discussing business affairs like usual. Hyuuga Aoi was navigating herself through Ruka's large courtyard, looking for anyone to socialize with. Once she turned herself around, she spotted Mikan digging into a plate of mouth-watering turkey and mashed potatoes.

"Mikan!' Aoi called out eagerly; she rushed towards the brunette.

Mikan swallowed her food and grinned at the younger Hyuuga. "Aoi!" The two hugged each other and sat down at a small table that wasn't too far from Hotaru.

"So, how are you enjoying the party?" Aoi giggled. "Fun, isn't it?"

Mikan beamed, "Very! I hope I'll get the opportunity to go to these kinds of parties more often."

"I'm sure you will," Aoi reassured.

The brunette glanced around while stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes inside her mouth, "I don't see Natsume around anywhere."

Aoi scratched her head, "A lot of business people have been occupying his time. He doesn't even have time to himself before being dragged away by someone."

Mikan rolled her eyes; it seems like that was the only attractive factor about Natsume. His work ethic and respect people had for him. "Ah, poor him," Mikan replied sarcastically.

Aoi laughed, "So, care to enlighten me why you two lied to me the other day?"

The brunette slowly chewed her food. "W-What are you talking about?"

Aoi placed her elbows on the intricately designed tables. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. That day when we met up with my brother, you two said that you never met. But, it's clearly shown on both of your faces that you had."

"Ah, well," Mikan bit her lip. What should she say?

"Don't think of it like I'm confronting you with anything," Aoi laughed. "I'm just wondering why."

"To be honest-"the brunette started, "I wish I didn't know him."

Aoi's eyes widened slightly, "Did he do something to you?" The two girls recalled the event that happened at the dress shop not too long ago. Mikan blushed heavily while Aoi hid her snicker behind her hand.

"Ahem, may I have everyone's attention please?" a young male's voice echoed loudly throughout the courtyard. His hair was sleek and neatly combed back; he stood upon a platform that had been occupied by performances. Everyone directed their attention towards the young man with the microphone; all wondering what kind of announcement was to be made. "May I introduce to you, Mr. Nogi Matsuo."

People cheered and whistled while others clapped loudly as a man in his late forties approached the platform. His hair was a dark brown while his eyes were a mix of green and blue. He was quite tall and dressed in a black and white suit. Mikan was quite shocked to see the facial resemblance that Ruka and his father had.

"I thank you all for attending my party that my lovely wife and son had prepared for me. And, I thank you all for all your love and support that you showed me while I was away in Europe." The man's voice was soothing to the ear.

"Do you plan on staying in Japan for long?" a female perked up.

Matsuo nodded, "Yes. I plan to stay with my wife and son for at least a year. As well as continue building my company here in Japan."

"He looks so much like Ruka," Mikan whispered.

Aoi chuckled, "I know right? Natsume and I had the same reaction."

"Please enjoy yourselves for the rest of the night," Matsuo smiled warmly while the audience applauded loudly.

"Quite a popular person," Hotaru spoke out of nowhere.

Aoi and Mikan nearly jumped from Hotaru's sudden intrusion, "Geez, don't scare us like that," Aoi replied, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Sorry," Hotaru replied sarcastically.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up after all!" a high pitched voice joined in on the conversation. The three girls turned slightly to see Sumire with her hands on her hips and Koko sipping on a glass of wine beside her.

"Sumire! Koko!" Mikan grinned.

"You three look lovely!" Koko grinned.

"Thanks," Aoi and Mikan replied in unison. Hotaru merely gave him a blank stare.

"So, how are you finding the party?" Sumire asked.

The brunette beamed, "Great! The food is fantastic! The music is lively and everyone is so friendly."

"Well, of course," Sumire rolled her eyes.

"By the way, I haven't seen Ruka once ever since I arrived," Koko informed.

Aoi stole a cookie from a butler who was carrying a plate of goodies. "I'm not surprised; he's probably really busy right now."

"Yeah, probably," Koko scratched his chin.

"Well, let's go look for him then!" Sumire suggested. "He can't be busy all the time, right?"

Aoi and Mikan stood up; Hotaru merely gave them a small shrug. She had no interest in finding Ruka and for once, Hotaru didn't want to be left alone. As the group of girls and Koko navigated themselves through the sea of individuals, they stole various foods from butlers who were carrying food trays nearby and stopped along the way to admire some of the beautiful ice sculptures that were placed here and there.

"How can they possibly afford all of this?" Mikan muttered in disbelief.

"They are a pretty successful family," Koko laughed. "What did you expect?"

"Something less extravagant," Mikan chuckled.

Sumire opened the door that led into the house. To their surprise, they spotted Ruka and Natsume in a thoughtful conversation with Ruka's father. On the other side, the woman with fair jet-black hair was sipping on a glass of wine.

"Ruka! Natsume!" Sumire shouted loudly, disturbing some other guests' conversations.

Ruka turned around and smiled, "Hey! How are you enjoying the party?"

The group of friends made their way over; Hotaru being the last person to arrive. She also stood a good distance away.

"Great," Koko grinned. He gave Ruka's father a respectful bow. "Welcome home. Mr. Nogi."

"It's a pleasure to see you back in Japan," Sumire added.

"My, they're all so polite," Ruka's father gave Ruka a satisfied smile.

Ruka wrapped his arm around Mikan's shoulder and brought her forward, "This is Sakura Mikan, the one I told you about on the way home."

The brunette blushed heavily at Ruka's actions. "N-Nice to meet you," Mikan grinned.

"Ah, she's a cute one! Is she going to be your future girlfriend?" Matsuo laughed loudly.

Ruka leaned over, "Don't mind his pointless jokes." He whispered into Mikan's ear.

Natsume rolled his eyes discreetly; this was so awkward. "Ruka, if you're going to act all lovey-dovey with her, there's a room right over there."

"That wasn't my intention," Ruka laughed hesitantly while releasing his grip on the brunette.

"YOU!" Matsuo's voice boomed throughout the area. Everyone jumped at how loud it manage to echo. Even Natsume took a step back from the sudden outburst. Mikan's gaze followed Ruka's father and she was shocked to see that it landed on Hotaru.

"Long time no-" Hotaru started.

"You, I thought I told you to never show your face around here anymore!" Matsuo shouted; his face turning a beet red.

There was eerie silence that followed afterwards. Hotaru's blank expression; Matsuo's dangerous glare and Ruka's horrified face terrified Mikan. What the heck was going on?

"Ruka, what is the meaning of this?" Matuso muttered. His threatening tone was completely different from his bright, cheerful voice from before.

"Father, if you'll let me-"Ruka persisted.

"I thought I told you that I will not tolerate her any longer," Matuso clenched his fist. His voice was low. The man approached the young inventor, giving her a stern look in the eye. "I'm sure you are still aware-"

"Yes, yes I am," Hotaru replied nonchalantly. "May I also inform you that your son was the one who invited me to this party? I had no inten-"

Mikan gasped; Natsume's eyes widened; Sumire placed her hand over her mouth to hide her gasp; Koko's smile faded; Aoi bit her bottom lip; Ruka was devastated. A large hand-print could be seen on Hotaru's right cheek. The echoing of the slap was still ringing in Mikan's eardrums. Did Ruka's father just-

"I wish you will not drag my son into this," Matsuo hissed.

Whispers and murmurs emerged from the eerie silence. People who witnessed this horrific scene desperately wanted to know the cause. Judging by the situation, it did not look like it will be revealed. Sebastian who was not too far away, rushed to Hotaru's side.

"Madam!" Sebastian examined the wound on Hotaru's cheek.

"I am fine," Hotaru mumbled. "I'll be leaving now."

Mikan watched as Hotaru walked past her without uttering a word; her bangs were covering her eyes. The brunette was still in shock of the event she had just witnessed. However, once she came to her senses, she grabbed Hotaru's wrist.

"Hotaru!"

"Let go," Hotaru spat, without even glancing at the brunette.

"But-"

Suddenly, Mikan felt a grip on her wrist. She turned herself around and found Natsume's fingers wrapped around her. "Let her go," Natsume muttered.

"N-No," Mikan choked out.

Without giving it a second thought, Natsume pulled Mikan to his side. The brunette's grip released from her best friend and she watched with tears in her eyes, the young inventor along with Sebastian making their way towards the large door.

Mikan didn't even realize Natsume's arms around her; the woman on the far end of the room sipped her wine and never did her gaze leave the saddened brunette.

* * *

XD I bet many of you guys are thinking 'WTF! So many updates in one day?" Well, I didn't update for a while and I decided to make it up. Hopefully many of you guys enjoyed this as much as I did when I first read it X3


	7. Exposure

The original author of this story goes to **Aileria**. Everything plot-wise and anything else necessary goes to her.

Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Summer Madness**

**Chapter 7: Exposure**

Mikan dipped her toe into the blazing hot water; she cringed but continued making her way into the large tub. The hot temperature of the water hugged her body which make her feel at ease. The brunette hugged her knees and rested her chin on her knee-cap.

She could still hear the echo of the slap and picture the distraught look on everyone's faces. This seemed too unreal. Mikan tilted her head downwards, her lips grazing against the water.

Was this why Hotaru refused to attend the party? Or, was there another reason behind that too? However, the question that really lingered on Mikan's mind was: why did Natsume stop her? Surely anyone would be in need of comfort after getting slapped.

The brunette shook her head; he was just a jerk and an idiot. The more Mikan thought about it the angrier she got; she slapped the water, making a few drops land onto the marble floor.

Suddenly, a vibration interrupted her thoughts. Startled, Mikan quickly glanced to her right and saw her cell phone vibrating rapidly on the counter.

Who would be calling this late at night?

The brunette got to her feet and wrapped a white fluffy towel around her figure. She picked up her cell phone and glanced at the incoming caller.

Incoming caller: _unknown number_.

That was strange. Mikan arched a brow, hesitant of whether she should answer it or not. Well, worst case scenario was a prank caller or one of those telemarketers that talk non-stop even when they know you aren't listening.

The brunette flipped her phone open and placed it on her right ear, "Hello?"

"About time you picked up your damn phone."

Mikan's heart leapt a mile but not in a fluttering kind of way, "H-How did you get my number?"

"That's not important," The male responded calmly.

The brunette's grip around her towel tightened and her brows were scrunched, "Yes it is! What are you, a stalker?"

The male scoffed, "Trust me; I have better things to do then call someone as idiotic as you."

"Then why did you call, Natsume?" Mikan spat.

"You saw what happened today, didn't you?" Natsume hissed.

Mikan narrowed her eyes, "Well, no kidding."

Natsume's gaze darkened, "Do me a favor." His voice was low and husky. It was completely different from his usual arrogant tone.

Mikan felt her face flush, "W-what favor?"

"Don't mention that incident to Imai, _ever_," Natsume breathed.

The brunette's eyes widened slightly, "Why? Are you saying you know the cause-"

"I don't have time to answer any of your questions," Natsume interrupted rudely.

On that note, he cut the line.

Mikan's bangs hovered over her hazel eyes; her grip on her phone never loosened. Why was she the one being left out in the dark? First, there was the mysterious reason why Hotaru refused to attend Ruka's party. Second, Ruka's father intentionally slapped Hotaru across the face. And now, the irritating Hyuuga Natsume mysteriously obtained her number just to say to drop this whole subject?

Mikan had the urge to just chuck her phone at the mirror but she was aware of the consequences that would follow if she did.

* * *

"Natsume, maybe we should at least tell her why," Ruka's soothing voice came from behind a maroon colored door.

Natsume ran his fingers through his disheveled raven colored hair, "She doesn't need to know."

"But-"

"Ruka, I did this for your sake," Natsume spat.

The veterinarian glanced downwards at the polished wooden floor. "My father is going to throw a fit at me once I see him again," Ruka muttered.

Natsume sprawled himself on a small bed, "He should learn to move on."

Ruka forced a small smile, "I guess that's one thing he can't do."

* * *

_A couple days later_

The brunette shut her closet door and took a quick peak at her reflection in the large mirror. Her champagne colored dress complimented her rosy cheeks quite nicely. The dress reached up to her knees and there was a tad bit of frill on the barely noticeable sleeves. She felt awfully stupid for not noticing that she had packed this in her suitcase the last minute before she left her house in Osaka. But, oh well. Another dress to her collection wouldn't hurt.

Mikan opened her door and rushed down the stairs, hoping to meet Hotaru in the kitchen.

The brunette leaned into the kitchen doorway with a large smile, "Good morning-" She stopped. Hotaru was nowhere in sight. In fact, it was just Sebastian reading the newspaper and drinking a hot cup of green tea at the large dining table.

"Good morning, Miss Sakura," Sebastian smiled.

"Morning, Sebastian," Mikan grinned back, feeling somewhat disappointed.

Sebastian placed the newspaper beside him, "If you're looking for the madam, she left earlier this morning."

The brunette frowned, "O-Oh, I see."

A plate of eggs with crisp bacon and buttered toast caught Mikan's eye. Sebastian waved his hand, telling Mikan to take a seat. The brunette pushed open a chair and sat down; her mouth was watering from the delicious aroma.

"Do you know when she'll be back today?" Mikan asked as she took a bite out of her toast.

For the last few days, Hotaru has been locking herself inside her room. Mikan simply assumed that Hotaru was extremely busy because of her work. But what really bothered the brunette was the fact that Hotaru had been arriving home pretty late. And by 'pretty late' we're talking about 1-2 in the morning.

_Don't mention this incident to Imai, ever. _Natsume's words rung loudly in the brunette's mind. Her questions were still unanswered. Despite her curiosity, Mikan didn't want to upset Hotaru in any way.

"Is something troubling you, Miss Sakura?" Sebastian's voice broke her thoughts.

Mikan dropped her fork onto the plate and shook her head with a forced smile, "N-no, not at all."

"Do you have any plans for the day?" Sebastian asked, changing the topic immediately.

Usually, Mikan would be stalking Hotaru at her workplace. But ever since the incident, the two friends had little to no communication with one another. Mikan decided that it would be best to try getting to know her new friends a bit better.

"Yeah, I'm going to the mall with Aoi," Mikan grinned.

Before Sebastian could speak, a small knock came from the doorway. A maid with long navy blue curls had her hands placed in front of her; her teal orbs looked absolutely stunning under the light. Mikan felt somewhat envious.

"Miss Sakura, Miss Igarashi is awaiting you," The maid spoke in a sing-song voice.

The brunette finished off the rest of her breakfast and took it towards the sink, even though Sebastian specifically instructed her not too. The brunette thanked the maid and rushed towards the main entryway to greet Aoi.

"Morning, Mikan!" Aoi beamed as she caught the brunette emerging from the dining room.

"Morning, Aoi!" Mikan smiled just as widely. "Give me a minute; I'll go grab my bag."

Aoi nodded and took a seat on a small, black bench that was placed not too far from the door. The brunette sprinted up the spiral staircase and up to her room. Thank goodness the dress didn't reach all the way down to her ankles. Mikan grabbed a medium sized coach bag and a black blazer before making her way down the stairs.

"Sorry for making you wait!"

"Ah, no worries," Aoi stood up and slipped on her red converse. "I never knew you had a dress like that!"

Mikan blushed in response, "Does it look weird?"

Aoi frowned, "No, you look amazing!"

The brunette chuckled, "Hotaru was the one who picked this out for me the last time we went shopping."

Aoi laughed, "Hotaru doesn't look like the type to have an eye for dresses."

Mikan slipped on a pair of white heels; the strap wrapped around her ankle nicely. "When she wants to shop, she has really good taste," Mikan teased.

"Have a nice day," Sebastian and the previous maid bowed as the two girls bid them farewell.

The crisp breeze whipped against the girls' faces; Mikan wrapped herself in her black blazer and followed Aoi towards her car. Even though Aoi was in a t-shirt, she didn't shiver nor showed any signs of being cold. She slipped herself in the driver seat while Mikan stepped into the passenger seat.

"Any specific store you want to go to?" Aoi asked as she stabbed the key into the ignition.

As Mikan buckled up, the car roared to life. "Not really, what about you?"

Aoi buckled up and shifted the car gear, "I was thinking of Forever twenty-one; heard they have some awesome summer sales going on right now."

Mikan beamed, "Really?"

Aoi nodded, "Even with some of their sales, they're still pretty expensive though. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Mikan chuckled.

The younger Hyuuga shifted the gears once again and steered the steering wheel towards the left. The brunette directed her gaze towards the scenery outside her window. Even though there was nothing to see but houses and trees, it still managed to soothe her troubled spirits.

The drive to the mall wasn't very long. Aoi took a few shortcuts here and there that Mikan never even knew about before.

"Man, finding a place to park is always a killer," Aoi grumbled to herself.

The brunette sighed; the mall was always packed with people, "I'm sure we'll get lucky."

As Aoi turned the corner, Mikan spotted two familiar males making their way inside the large building. Her eyes widened; Nogi Ruka and Hyuuga Natsume spotted at the largest shopping mall in Tokyo? Mikan arched a brow; what were those two up to? But a better question would be: what was Natsume doing here when he was supposed to be working?

"Over there!" Mikan pointed.

Aoi took a quick peek at where Mikan was pointing. A silver colored Nissan was backing itself out of the narrow parking space. Aoi u-turned and nearly scraped another passing car, witnessing the incident nearly made Mikan's heart stop.

"What luck," Aoi chucked," Right by the entrance too!"

Aoi squeezed her car into the narrow parking space and twisted the key out of the ignition. The brunette unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car with her bag. Aoi mimicked her actions, except she swung her bag over her right shoulder before stepping out.

"Watch for cars," Aoi warned. "Traffic can get pretty nasty."

Mikan made sure to trail closely behind Aoi. Once they entered the grand mall, Aoi took a deep breath.

"Time to shop til you drop," Aoi gave Mikan a playful wink.

"Definitely," Mikan cheered.

The two girls made their first stop at Forever 21 like they planned. Aoi fished out a blue spaghetti top out from a pile of messy clothes and rushed towards the changing room. Mikan had her eye on the one-sleeved red and black checkered shirt. As the brunette continued wandering the shop, she caught sight of Ruka and Natsume sitting at the upper floor; they seemed to be drinking something.

_Do me a favor. _Mikan's heart leapt as she recalled Natsume's husky tone. It sounded so pleasant and well…to put it bluntly, _sexy._

"Miiiikan," Aoi's sing-song voice made Mikan jump.

"A-Aoi!" Mikan gasped as she turned around to face her friend.

Aoi arched a brow, "You okay? You looked like you were spacing out."

The brunette forced a chuckle, "I'm fine, really!"

Aoi narrowed her eyes slightly; she knew that Mikan was hiding something. Oh well, it probably wasn't that important anyway.

"I'm going to buy this," Aoi held up the blue spaghetti top she tried on earlier. "It's perfect and awesome for summer!"

"It looks great!" Mikan grinned.

Aoi grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her towards the cashier, "Did you find anything you like?"

The brunette shrugged and wavered her hand, "Kind of but I think I'll look at other stores first."

"Okay," Aoi chuckled, "Is there anywhere you would like to go now?"

Mikan tapped her chin, "Smart Set?"

"You read my mind," Aoi smirked.

The girls walked out happily arm in arm; Aoi was pretty pleased with her new top and Mikan was happy that Aoi found something that suited her at their first stop. As they navigated themselves through the crowded area, Mikan glanced towards the upper floor. Natsume and Ruka had disappeared.

"Hey Aoi," Mikan spoke up.

"Hm?" Aoi had her gaze fixed on the other clothing stores.

"Can I ask you a question?" The brunette mumbled hesitantly.

This got Aoi's attention almost immediately. The younger Hyuuga turned towards the brunette in curiosity, "Sure, what is it?"

Mikan bit her bottom lip; should she ask? What if the question seemed too nosy? "W-well,"

To the brunette's surprise, Aoi started to laugh. "You look so nervous! What, are you going to confess to me or something?" She teased.

The brunette felt more at ease, "You and Natsume are siblings…but why do you two have different last names?" Mikan choked out. Aoi looked taken aback and shocked at the brunette's sudden question. "Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want too. I was just curious, that's all!"

"Nah, I would be curious too." Aoi smiled, "But, I don't really know how to give you a proper answer."

Mikan tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

Aoi scratched the back of her head, "To be honest, I don't really know myself. Natsume never talked to me about this before."

"I-I'm sorry for asking," Mikan replied hurriedly.

"No, no. Don't be sorry." Aoi laughed, "But if I were to guess, it could be because Natsume doesn't live with us."

"He doesn't?"

Aoi shook her head, "He's a really independent person and hates to rely on others."

Mikan had the tendency to continue asking but then it would seem like she wanted to butt into the Hyuuga's personal affairs. "I think he's more of a jerk than anything else." Mikan muttered unintentionally.

"Natsume…doesn't really get along with our mother," Aoi explained quietly.

The brunette's eyes widened slightly, "Is that why he isn't living with you guys?"

Aoi nodded, "Those two are constantly at each other's throats; it's scary really."

Mikan could sense the hurt and agony lingering in Aoi's tone. It looked as if she was on the edge of crying but is using all her strength to hold the tears back.

"Aoi…" Mikan wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"But-"Aoi swallowed the lump that grew in her throat, "I've learned to cope with it. Natsume will always be my brother and my mother will always be my mother. Even though we aren't all together, just being with one of them makes me feel like we're bonding a little more as a family."

Mikan smiled, "Well said."

Aoi flashed Mikan a cheesy grin. "Anyway, what led you to ask me about this?"

Mikan quickly avoided Aoi's gaze, "N-no reason."

"Oh, really now?" Aoi narrowed her eyes. "Sounds fishy to me,"

"I'm just curious!" Mikan shouted slightly; her cheeks were turning slightly pink.

Aoi furrowed her brows, "Could it be that you're falling for my brother or something like that?"

The brunette shook her head rapidly, "Who would fall for someone like him?" She unintentionally started flailing her arms in the air; this caused a few stares and chuckles coming from strangers. "He's arrogant, cocky and downright stupid. I have better taste than that!"

"Who is this arrogant, cocky and idiotic person that you're talking about?" A familiar voice broke into the girls' conversation.

Aoi leaned towards her left and gasped, "N-Natsume!"

Mikan cringed and frowned just by hearing his name. _Oh, great. _"Aoi! What are you doing here?" This time, it was Ruka that spoke up.

"Ruka!" Aoi beamed, "I should be asking you two the same thing!"

Natsume scratched his head, "We can't take a break once in a while?"

Mikan robotically turned herself around to face the two males, "So, you're leaving Hotaru at the workplace alone?"

Natsume scoffed, "She's not alone."

Suddenly, Aoi released a girly squeal that caused everyone to jump, "Prada is having a sale!" Before anyone could utter a word, Aoi had already sprinted towards the shop. Mikan found it amazing how fast Aoi can run just by seeing the word: SALE imprinted largely on a glass window.

"Ruka, go make sure that she doesn't buy anything useless," Natsume sighed.

Ruka chuckled, "Roger that."

The two watched the blond sprint after the eager girl. Mikan took a step back; since when did she start feeling slightly nervous around this stupid kid?

"Judging by how Imai acted these last few days, I assumed you followed what I said." Natsume said, breaking the awkward silence that embraced the two.

Mikan frowned heavily, "Why are you leaving me in the dark? Hotaru is my best friend! I-"

"Best friends don't need to tell each other everything," Natsume interrupted. "And, if you are a friend to Imai, you wouldn't be forcing anything out of her."

"I'm not," Mikan grumbled, "Stop making it look like I'm the bad guy here."

Natsume shrugged, "For once, I find it entertaining to see your troubled expression."

The brunette gazed into Natsume's hazel orbs for a brief second, "S-shut up."

After that, Mikan kept her gaze fixed on the polished floor. It took possibly around thirty seconds for the two to say anything. When Mikan decided to look up, Natsume face was only an inch away.

The brunette's eyes widened and took a step back, "W-what are you doing?"

"You're very easy to read," Natsume's lips curved into a sly grin.

"You're ridiculous," Mikan grumbled.

Natsume's eyes scanned the brunette's figure, "At least this dress isn't a V-neck,"

The brunette arched a brow, "What does that have to do with anything?"

The older Hyuuga gave a small shrug and turned away, "People won't really recognize your small breasts."

Mikan could feel her blood boil; she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "Stop making such perverted comments!"

Strangers whispered amongst themselves, some even stopped to see what would happen next. The brunette had never felt so embarrassed in all her life. Her face was now beet red and she felt like ripping her hair out.

"Next time, think before you act."

Mikan felt a shiver down her spine; Natsume's breath tickled her earlobe and that was the last thing she needed. She was embarrassed enough as it is.

* * *

**11:30pm. **Ruka erupted into laughter; his stomach was aching in pain, "I cannot believe you humiliated her like that." Natsume chuckled lightly and continued tossing a football in the air. The blond shook his head, "By any chance, have you taken a liking to her?"

"No," Natsume scoffed.

Ruka sprawled himself onto his large bed, "I don't know, Natsume. You seem entertained by teasing her."

Natsume shrugged, "Somewhat."

* * *

Mikan was lying on her stomach, staring at her bedroom wall blankly. She buried her head into her fluffy pillow and screamed.

The brunette rolled onto her side and gazed out her window. Stars flooded the twilight sky and the moon shone brightly above, giving the city a lighthearted feel.

Mikan pulled herself upright; was Hotaru back yet? The brunette thought she heard the noisy garage while she slept but that could have been her imagination. Feeling slightly hungry, Mikan emerged from her room and ventured towards the kitchen to look for something to snack on.

The Imai household felt eerie and creepy during the night hours; Mikan took a quick peek into the garage and found Hotaru's expensive car sitting patiently in the center. The brunette felt relieved and glad that Hotaru came back to rest, rather than working overtime again. Mikan slid across the polished floor and into the kitchen. There, she dug into the cupboards and found a bag of pretzels and chips.

"This will do." Mikan grabbed the bag of pretzels and made her way out of the kitchen.

As she walked up the spiral staircase, a faint light in the midst of the darkness caught her eye. It was coming from Hotaru's bedroom. Feeling curious, Mikan jogged towards it and knocked on the door quietly.

"Hotaru, are you awake?" Mikan asked quietly.

No response.

Mikan opened the door a tad and peeked inside, "Hotaru?"

To the brunette's amazement, Hotaru was sitting at her large desk and her head was buried in her arms. It looked like she was sleeping quite peacefully. Mikan smiled to herself and walked towards Hotaru's large bed; the brunette grabbed Hotaru's bed cover and draped it over her shoulder.

The brunette noticed a photo album sitting on Hotaru's table; it was the same one that Mikan spotted in Hotaru's bathroom that day Mikan went to grab her straightener. The brunette continued scanning it and found various pictures of Hotaru, her teachers and her friends.

Suddenly, Mikan dropped her bag of pretzels. Her eyes widened drastically and her lips started quivering. The bag of pretzels landed with a small thud. However, Mikan couldn't tear her gaze away from a certain snapshot that she was seeing.


	8. Left in Pieces

The original author of this story goes to **Aileria**. Everything plot-wise and anything else necessary goes to her.

Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Summer Madness**

**Chapter 8: Left in Pieces**

Aoi gripped onto the railing; her eyes were glued onto the two people that were sitting awkwardly in the living room. Her heart was beating rapidly and her palms felt sweaty.

A woman with fair black hair had her index finger wrapped around a porcelain cup. Her eyes remained closed as she took a sip, "I'm very surprised you accepted my invitation, Natsume."

Natsume's lips curved into a deadly scowl, "You threatened me to come, you son of a-"

"I thought I taught you as a child to watch your language around your elders," the woman interrupted rudely.

Natsume clenched his fist; he was this close to beating the woman to the ground. "I don't want to waste my time here any longer, what do you want?"

The woman gazed at the tea that was reflecting the chandelier light from above, "I'm curious… about that little girl at the party a few days ago."

Natsume arched a brow in annoyance, "What girl? I don't know what-"

"That girl that you held back,"

Natsume scoffed, "Out of everyone you're curious about, you're curious about _her_?" He rolled his eyes discreetly, "You've got to be kidding me."

"On the contrary," the woman smirked, "Why _did_ you held her back? If I remember correctly, you aren't the type of person to butt into other people's business. Unless, it involved someone you care about."

"I'm surprised you know so much about me," Natsume spat.

The woman took another sip, "I am the woman who gave birth to you, Natsume."

"I have never acknowledged you as anyone." Natsume hissed, "As for you, I know that you have never acknowledged me as your son."

The woman placed her cup down onto the matching plate, "Why so serious, Natsume? For once, your mother wants to know what's happening in your life and now…you're pushing me away?"

Natsume's lips twitched, "You've always pushed me away."

"Stop it."

The two turned their attention onto the new voice that entered their conversation. Igarashi Aoi stood at the doorway, her eyes bloodshot and a few tears streamed down her face.

"Aoi," the woman gasped.

Aoi made her way inside and stood in front of her mother, "I thought you called Natsume here because you wanted him to come back home. But no, you called him here to ask about a girl?"

"Aoi," Natsume placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. Aoi shrugged Natsume's hand off; her gaze never leaving the woman.

"Aoi, why are you crying?" The woman's finger grazed her daughter's cheek, wiping a few running tears away.

"You've hurt him enough!" Aoi cried. Natsume's eyes widened at his sister's sudden outburst.

"Aoi, I thought I taught you more respect than this." The woman stood up. "Is this how you respond to a woman who has cared for you her whole life?"

Natsume pulled her sister back.

"Don't act all tough, Natsume," the woman spat angrily. "You and Aoi…are here in this world because of me. You should thank me, not despise me."

"I would rather have never been born than to have someone like you as my mother," Natsume muttered.

The woman crossed her arms and shook her head in disappointment, "This is why I never considered you as my son. You're unapproachable and disrespectful. No wonder people avoided you. Of course, that Nogi boy was an exception."

"Aoi, let's go," Natsume said, completely ignoring his mother's comment.

Aoi nodded and followed her brother towards the door, "You're a strange one, Natsume." The woman continued, "I'm finally showing you the love that you have longed for so long, yet you're not even accepting it."

"Your so called' love'," Natsume turned to face his mother one last time, "I never want to experience it ever again."

* * *

Mikan had her chin placed onto the table. Her droopy eyes watched the marble roll slowly off the table.

"Are you ready to order or what?" Sumire huffed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm ready," Mikan replied as she caught the marble before it hit the floor.

"You're acting strange today, Mikan. Is something wrong?" Nonoko placed her menu beside her and took a sip from her large glass of water.

Mikan slapped her cheeks, "Just a bit tired, nothing to worry about!"

Hotaru lowered her menu a tad and eyed the brunette. If there was anyone that could see through her façade, it had to be Hotaru. She could easily piece the puzzle pieces together as to what was on the brunette's mind.

"Is everyone ready to order?" a waitress with dazzling teal eyes appeared at the table.

"Yes," Nonoko beamed, "I'll have spaghetti with meatballs."

"I'll have the smoked mozzarella chicken," Koko ordered.

Hotaru closed her menu, "Shrimp Scampi Fritta."

"And I'll have the Bruschetta." Sumire spoke.

The waitress directed her gaze onto the troubled looking brunette, "And what about you, dear?"

"Stuffed Mushrooms, please and thank you." Mikan replied.

"And do you want anything to drink?" the waitress asked as she looked around the table.

Everyone shook their heads, everyone except for Mikan. "Can I get a strawberry smoothie?"

"Certainly," the waitress quickly jotted it down and whisked the menus away.

"Ah, it's so nice to get out of the office!" Nonoko sighed, "Don't you guys agree?"

Koko grinned, "I agree."

Sumire pouted slightly, "I still have a lot of work to do when I get back though."

"You aren't the only one," Hotaru replied.

"Mikan, what are you planning on doing after lunch?" Nonoko asked eagerly.

The brunette's hazel eyes seemed to be fixed on the once again rolling marble. It didn't look like she was paying much attention to anyone. Hotaru frowned; she leaned across the table and flicked the brunette's head painfully. Mikan jumped out of her seat which earned her a few strange stares. She clamped both of her hands onto her now red forehead and cussed under her breath.

"T-that hurt!" Mikan cried, "What did you do that for?"

Hotaru calmly sat back down, "You're being rude for not answering Nonoko's question."

"H-Hotaru…you didn't need to go that for," Nonoko chuckled hesitantly.

"What's wrong with you?" Sumire asked hotly. "You're so out of it."

Koko stood up and placed his hand onto Mikan's forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever…are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Mikan muttered as she sat back down. "Sorry Nonoko, I didn't mean to ignore you."

Nonoko laughed, "Oh, don't worry. Not a big deal."

The bell that was hung above the entrance door rang loudly throughout the restaurant. A girl and a boy with the same shade of hair strolled into the restaurant. Koko leaned over and grinned upon seeing the customers.

"Natsume, Aoi!" Koko shouted, waving his hand in the air.

The girls turned and saw the two siblings approaching their table. Mikan noticed the troubled looking expression on Natsume's face as he walked.

"Fancy seeing you guys here," Sumire grinned.

"Yeah," Aoi smiled.

Nonoko shifted over and patted the empty seat, "Come sit," Aoi didn't hesitate to sit beside the cheery girl.

Mikan awkwardly glanced at the older Hyuuga. His eyes looked so lifeless that it sent shivers down her spine. Everyone seemed to be staring at her. Why did she decide to take the outer seat again? The brunette shimmied over; her gaze leaving the troubled looking Hyuuga.

Natsume's eyes shifted downwards at the empty seat beside the brunette. "Sit, Natsume," Aoi encouraged.

Hotaru watched with amusement as Natsume hesitantly sat himself down beside the shy-looking Mikan. Aoi took a sip of Nonoko's drink as a waitress brought two menus to their table.

"What are you planning on getting, Natsume?" Koko asked as Natsume opened the menu.

"Don't know," Natsume replied bluntly.

"I think I'll get the Calamari, it looks so good," Aoi said, her eyes scanning down the menu.

As the group fired up a conversation about all the mouth-watering dishes on the menu, Mikan shot Natsume a look. "You don't look so good," She said quietly.

Mikan was not expecting a response back.

"You've noticed?"

The brunette slowly looked up, "W-well…yeah."

Natsume scoffed, "Funny how someone like you would notice these things."

Mikan frowned and shot him a dirty look.

The delicious aroma of shrimp and spaghetti travelled to Mikan's nostrils. Her mouth started to water as a waitress placed the meals onto the table. She also took the time to take Aoi and Natsume's orders. Nonoko grabbed her plate and Hotaru grabbed hers. Mikan leaned her elbow onto the table as she watched her two friends dig into their food.

Natsume seemed to have taken notice of Mikan's disturbed expression. His lips curved into a small smirk, "It seems like I'm not the only one that seems 'troubled,'" he whispered faintly.

Mikan's heart leapt at how gentle he sounded. "I-I'm not," she muttered.

Sumire eyed the two suspiciously, "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing," Mikan and Natsume replied simultaneously.

This just caused the suspicions to rise even higher. Koko leaned over slightly and analyzed their faces, "You two seem to be getting along quite nicely."

Natsume scowled, "Mind your own business."

Hotaru placed her fork down and stood up. "Mikan, I need to talk to you."

The color seemed to have drained from the brunette's face, "M-me?"

Aoi and the others exchanged a nervous stare. Mikan stood up and followed Hotaru towards the back, where the washrooms were.

"Yesterday night, did you go into my room?" Hotaru asked, getting straight to the point.

Mikan bit her bottom lip. Should she lie? No, that would make things worse. Plus, Hotaru would be able to see right through her anyway.

When Mikan didn't respond, Hotaru crossed her arms over her chest, "You saw it…didn't you?" Her voice was quiet and if you listen closely, you should hear it shaking.

The brunette clenched her fists; her cheeks were turning a bright shade of red. "W-why didn't you tell me? This is such a big deal, why didn't you tell me anything!" Hotaru's bangs hovered over her eyes. Some customers who were sitting nearby turned their attention to the supposedly arguing friends. Mikan grabbed her best friend's shoulders, "Hotaru! Don't stay quiet! Answer me!"

"Keep it down," Hotaru hissed harshly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Natsume caught the two friends exiting the classy restaurant. He arched a brow as the rest of the food arrived at the table.

"Natsume, your food is here," Aoi pointed.

Natsume stood up without a word and made his way towards the exit. Sumire and Koko exchanged a curious stare. Aoi and Nonoko watched blankly as Natsume pushed open the glass double doors.

"Why did you go into my room?" Hotaru asked. Her back was turned.

Mikan could feel her cheeks flush, "Your light was on,"

"And that's what gave you permission to enter?"

"That is not the point." Mikan muttered.

It was quite chilly this afternoon but neither of them felt the breeze whip against their faces. "You probably hate me now, don't you? For not telling you,"

Mikan grabbed Hotaru's shoulder and forced her around, "Why would you have a snapshot of an ultrasound?" Mikan's voice was low.

"Why else?" Hotaru replied unexpectedly calm.

"'Why else,' what kind of a response is that? Take this seriously, Hotaru!" Mikan shouted slightly louder than her usual voice. However, it wasn't enough to draw attention to the passerby's.

Hotaru slapped Mikan's hand off her shoulder, "I _am_ taking this seriously. Why would I have a snapshot of an ultrasound? You're asking a question that you already know the answer too."

The wind ran through Mikan's hair, making the ends touch Hotaru's skin softly, "I want to hear it from you," Mikan's fingers were intertwined. "I'm only making assumptions."

Natsume leaned his head upwards against the large pillar.

"I was pregnant," Hotaru whispered softly.

"'Was?'" Mikan muttered softly, "You're using past tense."

"I'm surprised you aren't screaming and yelling in my face," Hotaru replied, "This is very unlike you."

"Do you want me to be screaming in your face?" Mikan cried. This caused a few stares to shoot their way.

Hotaru closed her eyes for a brief second and placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "I didn't want to hide this from you."

"Then…why did you?" Mikan grumbled, "You could have easily told me this over the phone or even sent me an email! I would have rushed here to congratulate-"

"I didn't need any blessings," Hotaru interrupted.

"You're confusing me even more!" Mikan shouted angrily. "Can you at least give me a proper explanation?"

Hotaru turned, her back now facing the brunette. "That happened during a very frustrating moment of my life. Mikan, I really don't want to talk about it."

The brunette tilted her head downwards. It looked as if she was carefully analyzing the lines that were melded together on the pavement. "I was never supposed to find out in the first place, right? You wanted to keep this all a big secret." Mikan's tone had never been so harsh and so cold. Even Natsume, who was eavesdropping nearby was quite shocked. "I assume this has something to do with the incident at-"

"Stop!" Hotaru cried. Her sudden outburst took the brunette by surprise.

Hotaru took a deep breath; she eyed the brunette one last time before walking back into the restaurant. Mikan closed her eyes and clenched her fists. With Hotaru's leave, this gave Mikan some time to recollect her scattered thoughts.

Natsume stepped out from behind a large pillar and approached the brunette slowly and quietly.

"Smart of you to make that connection,"

Mikan's eyes shot open by the voice. She turned around and found herself staring into the eyes of Hyuuga Natsume. "W-what are you doing here?" She stammered.

"I had a gut feeling that this would happen," Natsume ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

Mikan approached him hastily, "You…You knew about this?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide," Natsume replied.

The brunette grabbed Natsume's shirt collar, "You already knew about this! That's why you didn't want me to mention the party incident to Hotaru! I'm right, aren't I?"

"Why did you ask me if you already knew the answer?" Natsume asked as he grabbed onto Mikan's cold hands.

The warm touch of Natsume's hand made Mikan blush ever so slightly. But right now, it was not the time to be feeling all fluttery and what-not. "Why would Hotaru tell someone like you and not me?" Mikan scowled.

"Best friends don't need to tell each other everything," The brunette slowly released her grip and swallowed the lump that grew in her throat. "For you who have seen Imai as someone so important, that's a difficult concept to grasp. Isn't it?"

Mikan squeezed her eyes shut. She recalled the numerous times that she shoved her problems onto Hotaru's shoulders. That was an unpleasant way to put it but the brunette knew that whenever she had a problem, she would consult Hotaru. And, Hotaru was always there for her. No matter how **bad** the situation, how **idiotic** the problem was, Hotaru was always there.

"Since when…?" Mikan muttered. Natsume arched a brow. "How long was Hotaru pregnant?"

"Does it look like I know?" Natsume hissed.

Mikan attempted to punch Natsume in the stomach out of pure anger. However, her fist was blocked swiftly by Natsume's palm. His face lingered close to hers which made Mikan's eyes widen.

"Don't assume things," Natsume whispered. His breath tickled her earlobe. "And, I would suggest you don't make such reckless actions. You're going to get yourself hurt." Natsume pushed the brunette against the pillar, "Got it?" Mikan's cheeks were turning a bright pink. She forcefully tried pushing him away but she wasn't even close to even budging Natsume a little. "You have a lot to work on."

"S-shut up," Mikan scowled as she turned her gaze elsewhere.

Natsume released the brunette's fist, "Now that you know part of the story, I advise you to stay quiet about it."

"Who can I possibly tell?" Mikan grumbled under her breath, "It's not like Hotaru and I will be discussing this anytime soon."

Natsume smirked, "You have a point."

With the blush still distinguished on her face, Mikan watched Natsume walk back into the restaurant with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

_Evening_

Water was cascading into a small, round vase that was lying on a purple cloth. A blond woman was humming to herself as she placed the half filled jug of water aside. Her long fingers tore the paper that was protecting a bunch of roses that resided inside. She carefully placed them into the water-filled vase one by one.

"Ruka, you don't need to stay quiet. I know you're there," the woman's sing-song voice echoed throughout the large dining room.

A male blond emerged from the kitchen, his face looked pale and he was clutching a small white rabbit. "Are those roses from dad?" he asked.

The woman nodded as she placed the last rose inside, "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Breathtaking," Ruka replied.

The woman threw the paper into a nearby garbage can and turned to face her son, "I heard what happened at the party."

The male blond hung his head low as if he was ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, I never thought that inviting her would cause a big fuss."

Ruka's mother pulled him into a tight embrace, "It wasn't your fault, Ru-Ru. I should have warned you."

Ruka buried his head into his mother's shoulder. "It _wasn't _her fault," he muttered softly.

"Your father just needs some time…"

"Hey mom," Ruka's mother released him and gazed into Ruka's dazzling blue eyes. "Do you hate Imai too?"

The woman ran her slim fingers through Ruka's blond hair, "I don't hate her. But…"

"You don't like her either," Ruka finished.

"I'm sorry, Ru-Ru,." The woman wiped a tear from her eye, "You loved her so much and…"

"That's in the past," Ruka interrupted. "It's not like I love her now, we're just…friends."

The woman stood up and grabbed a tissue. Ruka's bangs hovered over his eyes. He wasn't very good at hiding his feelings and if you look closely at his tormented expression, anyone would know that what had just been said was indubitably a lie.

Mikan threw herself onto her queen sized bed; she buried her head into the fluffy pillow and screamed.

"Miss Sakura?" Sebastian's muffled voice came from behind the door.

Mikan groaned hauled herself upwards and unlocked her bedroom door, "Yes?" She asked drowsily as she opened it.

"Miss Imai would like to speak with you," Sebastian replied.

"Hotaru…?" Mikan asked uneasily.

Sebastian led the brunette down the hallway. When the two stopped in front of Hotaru's bedroom, Mikan clenched her fists.

Sebastian knocked softly on the door, "Madam, she is here."

"Let her in."

Sebastian opened the door. The only light that was on was Hotaru's small desk lamp. The inventor was sitting patiently on her chair with her photo album open. Mikan hesitantly took a step inside. Behind her, Sebastian shut the door.

"W-what do you need to see me for?" Mikan asked. Her voice came out in nothing more than a whisper.

Hotaru pointed towards the floor, "To clean up the mess that you've made in my room yesterday night."

Mikan frowned and gazed upon the pretzel shavings that were still lying on the floor. "That's it?"

"That's it," the brunette scowled, "There's a broom to your left."

"Didn't you invent something to clean up your room?" Mikan huffed as she grabbed the yellow broom and dust pan.

"Yes. But you made the mess, not me."

Mikan could feel her blood boil. But, she had to keep calm. Getting angry at a time like this would be useless. The brunette walked towards the 'messy area' and started sweeping the shavings into a small pile. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Hotaru flipping through the pages in her album.

"When were those pictures taken?" Mikan asked, simply out of curiosity. Hotaru should at least tell her that much, right?

"Back in high school," Hotaru replied in her usual monotone voice. The brunette swept the mess into the dust pan and glanced around the room for a garbage can. "Behind you,"

Mikan turned around and found a small garbage can beside the abnormally large window. She strolled over and dumped the contents into it and placed the broom and dustpan down.

"Your high school days look fun," Mikan commented. She walked over and wrapped her arm over her best friend, "You looked so happy."

In a photograph, a girl's arm was wrapped around the younger Hotaru. Hotaru was holding up a trophy with a considerably large smile on her face. The evergreens looked like they were dancing to the wind's tune as Mikan pictured them swaying back and forth.

"Hotaru, can I see the next page?" Mikan asked.

Large droplets fell onto the photo album. The brunette's eyes widened as she directed her attention onto her now crying best friend. Hotaru's amethyst eyes were somewhat bloodshot and tears streamed down her face rapidly.

"H-Hotaru…?" The brunette turned Hotaru around so she could face her.

"If I only told you…" Hotaru started. Mikan couldn't make out the rest of the words as Hotaru covered her whole face with her hands.

Without any hesitation, Mikan wrapped her arms around Hotaru. As Hotaru cried uncontrollably into the brunette's chest, Mikan tightened her embrace.

The stars that night were beautiful. They were arranged in a way that looked like they were cascading from the twilight sky.


	9. Hotaru's Day Off

The original author of this story goes to **Aileria**. Everything plot-wise and anything else necessary goes to her.

Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Summer Madness**

**Chapter 9- Hotaru's Day Off**

Mikan ambled down the spiral staircase, letting out a yawn. The dark circles underneath her tired eyes indicated a sleepless night. The poor brunette had been up all night, pondering and screaming softly into her pillow about her best friend. But, that was no surprise. Who could have a peaceful night after discovering that your best friend had been pregnant?

The chestnut-haired girl let another yawn escape her lips as she stepped into the kitchen. Her eyes widening as she saw Hotaru quietly sipping her black coffee. Her feet were propped on a small stool, her eyes scanning an article from the newspaper that arrived this morning.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked in amazement.

Hotaru does not turn her head but her eyes drift towards the brunette. "Morning," she said.

"What are you still doing here?" Mikan urged as she sprinted towards the inventor, "shouldn't you be working?"

Sebastian placed a plate of hash browns in front of Hotaru, "Miss Imai does not need to be at the office today," Sebastian answered in place of Hotaru.

"B-but why?" Mikan asked. She couldn't hide her growing excitement.

"I'm meeting someone today," Hotaru said dryly.

Mikan's eyebrow rose, "who?"

"Someone."

"That's not very descriptive," the brunette huffed. "Why can't you tell me?"

"I don't feel like it; besides, it's not important," Hotaru replied as she stabbed the fork into the steaming hash browns.

Mikan pouted and childishly tugged at her best friend's sleeve. "Why can't we do something together? You've been so busy with work-"

"I promise-" Hotaru interrupted, "we'll do something together very soon."

Mikan's hazel eyes widened as Hotaru smiled. It was a genuine smile that Mikan felt that she hadn't seen in an eternity.

"R-really?" Mikan asked excitedly.

Hotaru nodded. The brunette pulled up a chair beside her best friend and gave her a toothy grin. Despite the pedo smile Mikan had on, Hotaru couldn't help but feel slightly ecstatic.

"Hotaru..." Mikan started, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Sebastian placed the brunette's breakfast in front of her. "Here you are, Miss Sakura,"

"Thank you, Sebastian," Mikan grinned.

"What?" Hotaru asked, her gaze never leaving the paper.

The brunette bit her bottom lip. Would it be too abrupt of a question? But, her anxiety was growing by the second. With Mikan's abnormally long silence, Hotaru shifted her eyes towards the brunette.

"Well?" Hotaru said, feeling a tad impatient.

"A-about yesterday..." Mikan started.

Hotaru gripped her cup tightly. Though her face remained expressionless, she was screaming inside.

Silence grew between the two.

"I..." The brunette continued but her voice drifted when she took note of Hotaru's strange actions.

To strangers, Hotaru's "strange actions" would appear natural. But to Mikan, she knew that Hotaru felt troubled.

"I demand to know who you are meeting up with," Mikan finally finished.

The ten year old Mikan would urge the topic on. But now, Mikan's much more responsible and mature. Then again, it would really depend on what your definition of "mature" is.

"No," Hotaru said.

Hotaru stood up and ambled out the door, without saying a word. Mikan mumbled inaudible words and dug into her hot breakfast.

* * *

Hotaru slid her closet door closed-revealing a girl dressed in a black skirt that reached until her knees and a white dress shirt with a slightly ruffled collar. She reached down to grab her bag and swung it horizontally over her right shoulder.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Hotaru said in her monotone voice.

The door opened and Mikan rushed inside. "Hotaru! There's someone here to see you!" Mikan nearly screamed. "And-and-!"

"That would be my ride," Hotaru replied.

Mikan watched as Hotaru walk down the steps. The devastated brunette sprinted after her, nearly tripping over her own feet. The handsome boy who was waiting impatiently downstairs had his hands in his pockets, hair disheveled and had on a stoic look.

Mikan narrowed her eyes as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs- Hotaru was slipping on a pair of shoes.

"This is the person you're meeting up with?" Mikan choked out.

Natsume shifted his eyes towards the furious looking brunette, "got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I think I do, actually," Mikan growled. "Stop stealing Hotaru away from me!"

Hotaru turned around with somewhat a confused look, "what are you talking about, Mikan?"

"What am I talking about?" Mikan started, feeling her anger on the urge of erupting. "You two act like you're…you're…best friends or something. I don't know-but-"Mikan bit her bottom lip, hesitant to go on. "Why are you going out with him when we haven't done anything together ever since I got here?"

Natsume leaned against the wall, not wanting to get himself tangled up with the girls' argument, though he already knew the answer to Mikan's question.

"Mikan, I told you that we'll-"

"Fine-fine," Mikan threw her hands up in the air as she stomped up the stairs. "Go and have fun, don't include me-don't include me in anything."

The brunette slammed the door to her room, startling Sebastian and a few other maids. Hotaru sighed, feeling somewhat helpless and disturbed.

"You sure you want to go out still?" Natsume asked quietly, "she seems too upset."

"Let's go," Hotaru sighed.

Natsume opened the door and the two stepped outside. Mikan buried her head in her pillow as she hears the faint click of the lock.

* * *

Aoi smiled to herself as she examined her gorgeous decorated nails.

"Not so shabby if I do say so myself," Aoi chuckled. She leapt off her bed and rushed down the stairs.

Aoi's mother was at work which resulted in her having the whole house to herself and Natsume had plans with God-knows-who. Aoi waved her arms around like an idiot, in an attempt to dry her nail art faster. Once she reached the kitchen, her eyes scanned the counter, in hopes of finding some snacks lying around.

Suddenly, Aoi heard the loud ring of her cellphone coming from her bedroom. Grumbling to herself, she sprinted up the stairs. Maybe it was Natsume who wanted something or maybe her mother, who forgot her lunch or important papers.

Aoi kicked her door open; her phone vibrating on her bed. Aoi jogged over and glanced at the caller ID: Sakura Mikan.

Very gently, Aoi answered the call, putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Aoi!" Mikan screamed loudly which nearly made Aoi jump.

"M-Mikan?" Aoi asked.

A pause.

"Mikan?" Aoi asked again, "what's wrong? Hello?"

"Do you want to go out today?" Mikan asked finally.

Aoi's eyebrow rose, "What's wrong? You sound...different and not yourself."

"I'm fine," Mikan stated, "It's fine if you're busy-"

"No, no; let's go." Aoi smiled, "it'll be better than watching my nails dry."

Aoi examined her nails carefully. "Great, where do you want to meet?"

"I'll come pick you up," Aoi offered.

"Okay."

* * *

Mikan tapped her foot; her arms crossed loosely over her chest. Sebastian, who was attending to his own affairs, watched the brunette from afar. She looked troubled, irritated and somewhat eager to get out of the house.

The doorbell sounded.

Mikan opened the door in a rush, Aoi said a quick "Yo," before Mikan bid a quick farewell to Sebastian. The brunette closed the door behind her and walked towards Aoi's car. Aoi arched a brow as she realized that Mikan never even said a simple hi.

Aoi rushed after the brunette and stepped into the driver seat when Mikan got into the car.

"Okay, seriously-what's up?" Aoi asked in annoyance. "I'm not starting the car until you tell me."

Mikan sighed heavily. "The sky," was all the brunette could utter.

"_Ha-ha_, funny," Aoi rolled her eyes, "okay, let's just sit here. It's not like I have anything to do today."

Suddenly, Mikan whipped herself around, determination dancing in her eyes. The words escaped her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. "Did you have any idea that your brother was meeting up with Hotaru?"

Aoi blinked several times. There was a long pause before anyone broke the silence.

"Wait, what?" Aoi asked, scrunching a brow.

Mikan grabbed Aoi's shoulders, "you had no idea right? _Right_?"

"R-right," Aoi replied timidly. "But, that shouldn't be such a big deal, right? I mean…like- they're just friends."

"Right- how could I forget?" Mikan spat.

Aoi started up the engine and backed out of the driveway, "you know what will cheer you up?"

"What?" Mikan grumbled.

"Tutti frutti!"

* * *

Mikan stabbed her spoon into her rainbow colored desert. By her forceful stabbing, Aoi could tell that the brunette was extremely annoyed. Though, the thought somewhat bothered the younger Hyuuga.

_Maybe they were discussing business affairs_? Aoi licked her chilly dessert with her tongue. It wasn't like her brother to just randomly call someone out, other than Ruka. Aoi glanced at her pocket that was slightly bulging out. Should she call? Maybe Ruka would know something.

"Aoi, you've been working on that one spoonful for a while now," Mikan said, breaking Aoi's thoughts.

"O-oh, have I?" Aoi chuckled. She stuffed the spoon in her mouth.

The two went silent, digging into their delicious deserts. Despite the chatter around the two, Mikan and Aoi seem to have completely tuned it out.

"Hey," Aoi suddenly perked up, after what seemed like ten minutes of complete silence.

"What?" Mikan asked, spoon in mouth.

Aoi's gaze never left the window. She pointed outside and Mikan followed Aoi's finger, only to find Hotaru and Natsume across the street, heading into a bookshop. Mikan dropped her spoon and Aoi arched a brow in amusement.

"A bookshop? Out of all places?" Aoi giggled softly.

Mikan narrowed her eyes childishly. "Well, Hotaru does like books."

"Natsume does too," Aoi said.

The two girls exchanged a look and with their deserts in hand, bolted out of the shop. A few stares shot their way but neither of them paid any attention.

Mikan stuffed another bite inside her mouth, the coldness giving her chills. "What do you think they're doing in there?"

Aoi turned around to face the brunette with a amused expression. "You make it sound like they're going to do something scandalous."

Mikan mumbled inaudible words.

"But-to answer your question, I don't know- maybe looking at books?" Aoi laughed softly.

"Maybe...but-"

"Aoi? Sakura?"

The two girls whipped around, coming face to face with the blond veterinarian.

"Ruka!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"What are you two doing?" Ruka laughed softly, taking note of the two girls suspiciously hiding behind a black lamp post.

"Spy work," Aoi smirked deviously. "Right, Mikan?"

"Yeah!" Mikan huffed.

Ruka raised a brow, "Do I even want to know?"

With a dark expression, Mikan slowly wrapped an arm around the blond, startling him. "I think you'll be quite interested...Ruka."

Ruka wouldn't be surprised if little spirits started emerging from the brunette. "Really? Why's that?"

Before Mikan could continue, Aoi grabbed the brunette's arm and yanked her forward. "Look!"

The brunette and Ruka turned; Mikan started spluttering out unrecognizable words. Ruka's eyes widened in shock.

"Imai," Ruka breathed.

"Ru-Ru! I'm sorry! Did you wait long?"

The three young adults turned, a woman with fair blond hair and pale complexion stood behind them. Mikan had never seen someone so goddess like before.

"Mom, don't call me that," Ruka sighed.

"Ah!" Ruka's mother clapped her hand over her mouth, "I never knew you found some company."

"Good afternoon," Mikan and Aoi bowed and said simultaneously.

"My, so polite," Ruka's mother chuckled.

"I'm sure you're already familiar with them," Ruka said.

Mikan's gaze drifted back towards the "couple" that was now walking down the street. The brunette noted how close they were to each other but then again, it could be her imagination.

"Are you going to go with them, Ru- Ruka?" Ruka's mother hesitated, not wanting to call Ruka by his "embarrassing" nickname.

"Um-" The blond started, eying the a certain pair across the street.

"I think Ruka should come." Aoi perked up, "Besides, by the look in his eyes, I know he wants to come." The younger Hyuuga gave Ruka a wink.

"Well, alright." The female blond smiled, "don't stay out too late."

Ruka rolled his eyes at his mother's childishness. "Yes, mother."

The three waved as Ruka's mother ambled down the street. Not wanting to appear rude, Mikan and Aoi waited until the female was completely out of sight before literally dragging Ruka down the street.

"Where do you think they're going now?" Mikan urged.

"Who knows-" Aoi started, "strip club?"

"Strip club?" Mikan huffed, feeling her cheeks flush.

"I'm kidding," Aoi laughed loudly.

Ruka freed himself out of Aoi's tight grip and stopped the two laughing girls, "what strip club?" the blond's face appeared very serious, completely oblivious to the joke.

"It's okay, Ruka," Aoi patted the blond's back in reassurance.

Ruka frowned, displeased with Aoi's answer.

* * *

Natsume and Hotaru turned a corner as Mikan, Ruka and Aoi peeked out from behind another lamp post. Ruka knew that nothing was going on between the two but he couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious. Mikan tossed the round paper bowl into a nearby garbage can. Aoi kept her eye on the two that were walking side by side. They didn't look like they were walking anywhere in particular. But, it was still too early to say anything.

"Gosh, I wish they would just stop somewhere," Mikan frowned as she joined her two friends.

"Me too, I'm getting tired," Aoi pouted slightly.

Ruka remained silent.

The three trailed loosely behind the two talking individuals. Hotaru's usual stoic face slightly brightened. Aoi was dying to know what the two were talking about. Then again, she wasn't the only one. Ruka took note of Natsume's slightly cheerful expression. He was even...laughing? Maybe? _Would that even be considered a laugh? _The blond scratched his head; it's been a while since Natsume actually laughed.

Hotaru stopped which made Natsume stop. The inventor's eyes glanced upwards at a small bubble tea shop.

"Don't tell me you want some," Natsume grumbled.

"Maybe," Hotaru replied with a smirk.

Natsume sighed as he watched the inventor amble inside. Mikan narrowed her eyes as her eyes locked itself onto Hyuuga Natsume.

"Bubble tea, huh? Not a bad choice," Aoi giggled. "I kinda want some myself."

"Didn't you just have something to eat?" Ruka asked.

Aoi glanced at the blond and huffed, "that doesn't mean anything!"

"You do know that we can't go in there without being noticed," Ruka replied.

"That's true..." Mikan sighed.

"Maybe they'll come out right away." Aoi said, "I doubt they'll stay long."

"You sure about that?" Ruka spoke, eying the entrance.

Aoi bit her bottom lip. Of course she wasn't sure.

Mikan leaned against the lamp post and crossed her arms loosely over her chest, "we could just peek in through the window."

"Yes, like they won't be oblivious to our faces sticking against the glass," Aoi replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure it won't be strange if one of us just heads inside, right?" Ruka suggested, "They probably won't notice. And even if they do, not a big deal."

"You have a point there," Mikan said. "Alright, I volunteer!"

"Wait!" Aoi called, "I wanted to go."

Mikan stuck her tongue out playfully, "dibs it!"

"Cheater!" Aoi accused.

Ruka watched with amusement as the two started lightly pushing each other. When one started stepping towards the shop, the other would yank her back. After what seemed like ten minutes of constant bickering, Ruka broke the two clawing girls apart.

"You two stay here; I'll go," Ruka sighed. "Okay? Okay."

Aoi and Mikan shot each other a playful glare before agreeing to Ruka's suggestion. Well, more like his decision.

"Come out soon," Aoi said. "Oh, and buy me some bubble tea."

Ruka frowned, "seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Aoi cracked a grin.

"Sakura, do you want some too?" Ruka asked.

Mikan shook her head. The blond hurried towards the shop, keeping Aoi's order in mind.

* * *

The bell above sounded musically as Ruka pushed open the door. His azure eyes scanned the area, in hopes of catching his best friend and the inventor. Ruka approached the counter and ordered two drinks; one mango bubble tea and honey milk tea.

The girl whisked to the back; Ruka turned around and scanned the area again, this time, looking for an empty seat. The blond spotted Natsume and Hotaru at the back of shop, completely oblivious to his presence. They looked heavily engaged in a conversation.

Ruka sat down at an empty round table, not too far and not too close to the two. Occasionally, his cobalt eyes drifted towards them, making mental notes of any unusual behavior even though he knew it probably wasn't necessary. After all, this was Hyuuga Natsume and Imai Hotaru we're talking about here.

The blond fished out his phone and sent a quick text to Aoi, informing her of the situation.

"I'm kinda bored just sitting here," Mikan sighed.

Aoi, who just showed the text to Mikan, sent a text back to the patient Ruka. "Me too,"

A pause.

"Hey," Aoi spoke up after dropping her phone inside her pocket.

"Hm?" Mikan answered.

"If Natsume and Hotaru were seeing each other, would you be upset?"

The brunette felt the heat rise to the cheeks. "Why would I be upset?"

Aoi shrugged, "Just a question,"

"It's not like Hotaru would date anyone…" Mikan started. The ultrasound flashed in her mind, making Mikan fiddle with her thumbs.

"Yeah, you do have a point," Aoi replied.

"Why are Natsume and Hotaru so close anyway?"

Aoi shrugged, "Beats me. All I know is that they've been on close terms with each other ever since high school."

High school; the term sounded so distant in Mikan's mind. The brunette went silent after piecing together the puzzle pieces in her mind. The ultrasound… Hotaru's devastation… Nah, it couldn't be, right?

* * *

Ruka propped his elbow on the table. After eavesdropping on the nearby tables, he learned quite a lot. That so and so were getting engaged, and so and so's family were moving back to Canada.

The blond turned his head, his eyes widening in shock. His jaw dropped slightly as he gazed upon his best friend embracing the inventor; her eyes were red and puffy. There was no doubt that Hotaru had been crying. And, there was no doubt that the usual cold Natsume was hugging her.

Ruka didn't even notice his drinks being placed on the table. He just couldn't tear his gaze away.


	10. Unfortunate Turn of Events

The original author of this story goes to **Aileria**. Everything plot-wise and anything else necessary goes to her.

Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Summer Madness**

**Chapter 10- Unfortunate Turn of Events**

Mikan emerged from the bathroom, in a pair of gray sweatpants and a baggy black t-shirt. Her auburn hair was damp and more or less, she felt refreshed. She wrapped a small, white towel around her head and closed the bathroom door behind her. From down below, she could hear muffled chatter and laughter. How they ended up at the Nogi household was beyond her knowledge. After seeing Ruka in a state of shock, Aoi had decided to hang at someone's house for the time being. And Ruka, being Ruka, suggested that his place was the closest. Sighing softly, Mikan ambled down the steps, carefully absorbing every detail of the Nogi household. She was supposed to feel a sense of familiarity, considering she had attended Ruka's party. But instead, she felt like a stranger.

"Mikan!" Mikan's head snapped up; Aoi was beaming at her, with a glass of orange juice in her hands. "How was your shower?"

"Refreshing," Mikan chuckled softly. She turned to Ruka who was sipping a hot cup of French Vanilla coffee, "I'm really sorry for being so intrusive." Aoi handed Mikan a glass of orange juice.

Ruka laughed, "Why are you saying sorry? You and Aoi are my friends! You're welcomed here any time."

Aoi placed her empty glass on the table; she jogged towards Mikan and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Hey, Ruka and I decided that we should play a game of Twister! Are you up for it?"

Mikan's eyes widened; she coughed, spitting out some of the orange juice as she did. Ruka rushed over, grabbing the glass before she lost her grip ."Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Aoi patted her back; that was not the reaction she had been expecting.

"Fine," Mikan coughed. She wasn't a very flexible person; the last time Mikan played Twister, she had sprained her ankle and nearly broke someone's neck. How was that even possible? Well, this was Sakura Mikan we're talking about here. Anything is possible.

"You're not going to play?" Aoi asked sadly.

"Er..." Mikan bit her bottom lip, "I'll spin it for you guys!"

"We'll take turns." Ruka suggested with a shrug, "That way, it won't end up in a disaster."

Aoi nudged the brunette, "You and Ruka can play first."

"What?" Mikan gasped, not meaning to sound offensive. "I _really_ don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Aoi huffed.

"I'm really, really and I _really_ mean really bad at Twister. I don't want Ruka to get into accidents." Mikan sighed, admitting the sad truth.

"It's okay," Ruka reassured, "Aoi will have a phone ready - ready to call 911 if anything actually happens."

Mikan frowned, "I'm serious!"

Aoi patted her friend's shoulder, "Shall we go?"

"You're not listening to me!" Mikan flailed. Her friends literally had to drag her to the large living room.

The mat was placed; the furniture had been moved. Everything was ready. Mikan's hazel eyes stared blankly at the Twister mat. She had warned them; if anything happens, she was ready to blame it all on them. Eagerly, Aoi spun the spinner, her eyes dancing in curiosity at where it'll land.

"Left hand blue!" Aoi said.

"Who are you talking too?" Ruka chuckled.

"Mikan,"

The brunette took a step forward, bent over and placed her hand on the blue circle. '_Hopefully, everything goes well'_. She thought.

* * *

"That's strange," Natsume said, staring at his phone. Hotaru stopped and turned to face him. "Ruka's not picking up," Hotaru bit her bottom lip; her gaze drifted towards the concrete. Natsume, noticing Hotaru's troubled expression, placed a hand on her shoulder. "I bet he's just busy."

Hotaru's head snapped up, "I'm starting to think that this isn't such a great idea anymore."

Natsume frowned, "I don't want to go through this with you again," he said, exasperated.

"It's not going to work," Hotaru muttered, "Everything is just going to come crashing down like it did the first time."

Natsume ran a hand through his unruly hair, "Really now? I wonder why." he said sarcastically. Hotaru shot him a glare. "You two have got to be the most stubborn people I have ever met. You have finally decided on this and I'm not going to let you go back on your word."

"Clearly-" Hotaru smirked, "You do not know Sakura Mikan all that well."

Natsume arched a brow, "What has she got to do with any of this?"

"She's ten times more stubborn than I am. If you have any plans on dating her, I suggest you watch out." Hotaru replied with a lopsided grin.

"Who would ever want to date someone like her?" Natsume mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, your blushing face isn't making you all that convincing," Hotaru scoffed.

His anger was reeling inside him. "I am not!" he snapped.

Hotaru shrugged, "Just saying~" she chimed. As she sauntered down the streets, a heavy sigh escaped Natsume's lips.

* * *

The close proximity of their faces was enough to tune out any noises. As the phone stopped ringing, Mikan swallowed the lump in her throat. Staring into Ruka's alluring opalescent eyes made her cheeks flush.

"Y-you should have grabbed that," Mikan said, trying not to sound hesitant.

"I-it was probably not important," Ruka replied softly, diverting his gaze elsewhere.

Aoi had her elbow propped up on a glass table; she found it amusing that her two friends were hitting it off so well ever since their game of Twister commenced. She placed her empty glass of orange juice on the table and spun the spinner.

"Mikan, right hand blue," Aoi called. Mikan shook her head slightly, as if snapping out of a trance. "Mikan?"

"Right hand blue, right?" Mikan confirmed.

"Were you too infatuated with your partner over there?" Aoi teased.

Mikan frowned; she took a glimpse at Ruka who had a small smile on his face. She bit her bottom lip and twisted her body, feeling glad that her face was no longer at such a close distance to her friend's. Mikan trembled slightly, not liking this strange feeling that was sitting in the pit of her stomach. Before Aoi could call Ruka's next move, she was interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone.

"Someone's really popular," Aoi chuckled, eyeing the phone.

Simultaneously, Ruka stood up and Mikan collapsed on the mat. A soft groan escaped her lips; she didn't want to admit it but Ruka was the one who had been supporting her this whole time. Ruka sauntered towards the phone; as much as he didn't want to pick it up, it might be someone important. Ruka lifted the receiver and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey."

Ruka froze; he bit his bottom lip. '_Why did he have to call? Why now_?' he thought.

"Hey. Why the sudden call?"

Natsume arched a brow, "You sound annoyed. Everything okay?"

Ruka coughed, "Yeah, I'm fine. W-why are you calling anyway?"

"Don't lie to me, Ruka," Natsume snapped. "Is something wrong?" Hotaru, who had been walking beside him, stopped. Wearing a perplexed look on her face, she tilted her head slightly.

"Nothing's wrong," Ruka sighed, "The more you ask me, the more I'll get annoyed, you know?"

Natsume scratched his head, frustrated at his friend's actions. "Can you come meet me at the station?"

Ruka glanced at the two girls who were heavily engaged in a conversation, "I'm kind of busy right now, actually."

"Oh," Natsume said, not meaning to sound so shocked. "Mind if I come over there then? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Ruka gripped the phone. He had already tossed the image from his mind, but why was it when Natsume called, everything starts to pour back - the sickening feeling, the pain that ached in his chest and this anger that reeled inside him.

"I already said-" Ruka muttered, "I'm busy right now." Before Natsume could reply, Ruka cut the line. Feeling infuriated, Natsume threw his phone inside his pocket.

"Something wrong?" Hotaru asked, arching a brow.

"He said he's busy," Natsume said, exasperated. "That stupid kid; why won't he tell me what's wrong!"

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked.

"It...It sounded like something was bothering him." Natsume said, avoiding Hotaru's gaze. "Except when I asked, he said nothing was wrong."

"Maybe nothing is wrong," Hotaru said, shrugging. "You might be thinking too much."

"I'm not!" Natsume snapped. His sudden outburst startled her. Noticing Hotaru's shocked expression, Natsume refrained from raising his voice any further. "I know when something's wrong with him," he muttered, attempting to hide his pain that was quite evident on his face.

* * *

"Who was that?" Mikan asked, as the blond walked towards them.

"No one," Ruka replied, "No one that important."

Aoi arched a brow, "You guys talked for a while though. If it really was no one important, you wouldn't have talked for that long."

"It was a telemarketer," Ruka said sternly. "You know how annoying they can get."

Mikan and Aoi exchanged a glance but decided to drop the topic. Better being left in the dark than ruin the cheery atmosphere. Aoi stood up, carrying her empty glass. "Well, what do you guys want to do now? More Twister?" a small smirk formed on her lips. Mikan shook her head rapidly.

"We could play video games, if you guys are up for it," Ruka suggested.

Aoi gasped and clasped Mikan's hand, "Mario Kart!"

Mikan smirked, "I don't mean to sound cocky...but I'm really good at that game."

Aoi narrowed her eyes, "We'll see about that!"

Attempting to forget his conversation with Natsume, Ruka eagerly joined in on the girls' conversation as they made their way downstairs. Aoi and Mikan, fully aware of their friend's strange eagerness, had to resist the words from leaving their lips. Whoever was on the phone with Ruka a couple minutes ago, left a strong impression in just a mere couple minutes.

Mikan was astounded; the size of Ruka's basement was literally bigger than her very own living room. A giant 52 inch TV stood on the right of her; a few game controllers and games was scattered in front. Aoi bounded over, wasting no time in getting her hands on a controller. Her eyes glinted in excitement as Ruka dug through his large pile of games. Mikan glanced this way and that, completely absorbed in how modern his basement was. Unlike her, who specifically used her basement for storage purposes, Ruka's was quite clean and organized. It reminded her of a hang out place, something that her and her friends had back in their junior high days.

"Mikan!" Aoi shouted, "Who are you going to be?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mikan turned towards the brightly lit screen. To her amazement, Ruka and Aoi had already picked their characters. Mikan frowned, realizing that Ruka had "stole" her favorite character: Toad.

"No fair," Mikan narrowed her eyes, "I wanted to be Toad."

"There's always Toadette," Ruka suggested, hovering his curser towards the female version of Toad.

"Either way, King Boo is going to slaughter both of you." Aoi smirked.

After a few seconds of debating with herself, Mikan decided to go with Princess Peach. She may look girly but you should never judge based on appearances.

* * *

"This looks cute," Hotaru said, staring at a little mushroom pencil.

Natsume scoffed, "I never thought those words would ever come out of your mouth."

Hotaru's lips cracked a smile, "I guess you just don't know me that well yet."

"Oh please," Natsume rolled his eyes discreetly.

Hotaru picked up the pencil and surveyed the other cute items, "You know, if you're that worried about Ruka, we could just visit him."

Natsume frowned, "He's probably going to kick us out." he muttered.

"You shouldn't say that about your best friend," Hotaru replied nonchalantly.

"Are you defending him?" Natsume asked cooly.

"In a way, yes," Hotaru said, "Even if it wasn't him, I would still be defending whoever you're talking about."

"Who's the one talking?" Natsume snapped, "You're the one that treats your best friend like crap."

"I do not," Hotaru retorted.

"You clearly saw how upset she was when you decided to ditch her for me today," Natsume muttered. "Yet you did nothing about it."

"I tried to make a compromise. Besides, she can't...know about this yet."

Natsume frowned, "Are you running away?"

"I am not," Hotaru snapped, tightening her grip on the pencil.

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"Who's the one that said she was clearly 'such an annoying person that you would have to be an idiot to tell her anything?'" Hotaru replied nonchalantly.

His face turned a faint shade of red; instead of thinking of a witty remark, Natsume turned on his heel and walked down the aisle.

* * *

"Right, Aoi! Turn right!" Mikan screamed.

"I am! I am!" Aoi shouted, attempting to steer her character away from the obstacles.

Ruka, amazed that Mikan had actually beaten him at his own game, leaned back in a comfy chair. His eyes drifted from the screen, eyeing the brunette in curiosity. The Twister incident flashed in his mind thus making his heart flutter slightly. Ruka shook his head, expelling the thought from his mind. It was only a game. A childish game that was made to put people in awkward positions.

"WIN!" Mikan and Aoi jumped up simultaneously.

"That was freaking hard!" Aoi sighed, collapsing on the floor. "I swear I had to use more brain power for that than for my own schoolwork."

Mikan laughed, "I told you I would beat you guys!"

Aoi and Ruka narrowed their eyes, "Rematch!" Ruka demanded. Aoi's eyes widened slightly at his outburst. "I demand a rematch."

"Bring it on!" Mikan said, determination building up inside her.

* * *

"I can't believe you bought that stupid pencil," Natsume muttered.

"I don't think that's any of your business now, is it?" Hotaru replied. The sun had begun to set; splashes of orange, yellow and red were scattered throughout the sky. The colors melded together to form a beautiful sunset. Hotaru stopped, not liking this feeling that had been poking at her ever since Natsume's phone cal with Ruka. "Let's go visit him."

"Eh?" Natsume arched a brow.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Hotaru snapped.

Natsume smirked, "You seem to have a heart after all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hotaru spun around, glaring at her boss.

"Nothing," Natsume replied, walking past her. "Forget I said anything."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and reluctantly trailed behind him.

* * *

Mikan's jaw dropped. She, Sakura Mikan, the queen of Mario Kart, had just suffered a brutal defeat. Aoi couldn't contain her giggle fits; Ruka merely shrugged, biting back a smile as he stared at Mikan's outrageous expression.

"That was so unfair!" Mikan screamed.

"How was that unfair?" Ruka chuckled.

"Because!" Mikan shouted, flailing her arms in the air, "It just was!"

Aoi turned off the game, "So, when you win, that's when it's considered fair?" she laughed.

"I-that-you-" Mikan pointed at the dark screen, still unable to accept her defeat.

Ruka knew, that by chance, he had miraculously won that round. It wasn't because of his skill but because the brunette had somehow gotten distracted doing the most difficult part of the course. Even though Ruka was a kind child, it was amusing to see the flustered brunette attempting to keep her sanity together.

Aoi placed a hand over Mikan's mouth to prevent her from butchering the Japanese language any further. "You can rant to Ruka later, I'm going to go shower," Aoi giggled. "That's okay with you, right Ruka?"

"Yeah, of course," Ruka replied.

* * *

Aoi stepped into the shower; as she turned on the shower tap, a soft sigh escaped her lips. Water droplets rolled down her body, making her feel at ease.

Outside, Mikan's eyes surveyed through the large amount of books Ruka owned; his room was literally like a mini library. Ruka was sitting on his bed, glancing at the beautiful scenery outside his window.

Mikan stopped; her brows furrowed. She leaned over, blinking several times to make sure what she saw wasn't an illusion. Sitting on top of a pile of books was a photo album. But it wasn't just _any_ photo album. Mikan felt an uncomfortable feeling stir inside her. The ocean blue photo album that was sitting so innocuously was making her break out into a cold sweat.

"Ruka?" Mikan spoke.

Ruka turned, "Yeah?"

The brunette picked up the photo album, "Can I look inside?" Ruka stared blankly at the album; he licked his lips and nodded. Mikan nodded as a way of thanking him and opened it.

A high school Ruka was smiling widely in the photo - radiating cheerfulness. To her amazement, an extremely attractive boy stood beside him; his hands were stuffed in his pockets and wore an irritated expression. Mikan squinted her eyes; she swore she had seen his face before.

"He looks so familiar," Mikan bit her bottom lip.

Catching her perplexed expression, Ruka walked over and peered over the brunette's shoulder. "Oh, that's Natsume standing beside me."

"EH?" Mikan jumped, nearly dropping the photo album. "N-Natsume?"

"Yeah," Ruka replied, "He doesn't look that different. Does he?"

Mikan bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to admit that Hyuuga Natsume, Hotaru's jerk of a boss, looked like a pretty boy back in his high school days. Mikan cleared her throat, "He certainly looks...better. I guess," she muttered.

Ruka laughed, "You're the first person to say that, you know. When girls see Natsume's high school pictures, it's usually all compliments and swoons."

Mikan scoffed, "I've seen better," she mumbled; her cheeks turning a light hint of pink. She turned the page and was greeted by a group photo full of smiling faces. As she scanned through the faces, Mikan's eyes widened slightly at the picture of her very own best friend, Imai Hotaru.

"Imai certainly looks different, doesn't she?" Ruka said.

Mikan never recalled seeing Hotaru with long hair before. But nonetheless, she looked absolutely stunning. "I never knew Hotaru had long hair."

"She grew it out for graduation," Ruka replied.

Mikan laughed, "I think short hair looks better on her though. I really can't imagine seeing Hotaru now with long hair."

"Really?" Ruka said softly. Surprised at his tone, Mikan turned to Ruka. His eyes were glued onto the picture but despite the warm look in his eyes, Ruka wasn't smiling.

"Is there...something wrong?" Mikan asked.

Ruka's head snapped up, "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong." he grinned. As much as Mikan wanted to ask, she decided otherwise. It wasn't any of her business and no one likes a nosy person. She turned the page, not expecting to see a photo fall onto the ground.

"What's this?" Mikan asked, leaning over. She picked up the fallen photograph; immediately, her eyes widened and before she could react, Ruka snatched the photo from her hands. He took the photo album and stuffed the photograph inside. '_Why is that there_?' Ruka thought. He bit his bottom lip, as Mikan leaned upwards. "Was that..."

"It's nothing," Ruka replied.

Mikan was flustered but more or less, she felt angered. She didn't have time to stop the words that were now rolling off her tongue, "Were you and Hotaru dating?" she demanded. Ruka diverted his gaze, unable to look at the angry brunette. "Were you?" Mikan said, her voice rising.

"We...We did," Ruka replied hesitantly. "We didn't last long though."

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so pushy."

"No," Ruka objected, "You didn't. Honest." Mikan walked over to Ruka's bed; unintentionally, she threw herself on the velvet sheets. Noticing her flustered expression, Ruka decided to change the topic. "Have you ever dated someone before?"

Mikan sat upright, "Kind of," she mumbled. "We didn't last long either."

Ruka ambled over and sat beside her. "You probably have a lot of questions regarding Imai and I, right?"

"S-sort of..." Mikan admitted. "I don't want to sound pushy though."

"Well, let's play twenty questions," Ruka suggested.

"Twenty questions?"

"Don't tell me you have never heard of the game."

"Of course I have!" Mikan huffed.

"I'm not sure if that's a yes or a no," Ruka laughed.

Mikan cracked a smile, "Okay, let's play."

"Ladies first."

"How...How long were you two together?" Mikan asked.

"Three years," Ruka replied.

"WHAT?" Mikan screamed. "That's a freakishly long time for a high school relationship!"

Ruka shrugged, "To me, it wasn't that long."

"You're crazy!" Mikan flailed.

"How long did your relationship last then?"

"T-Two months," Mikan replied, embarrassed.

"That's not bad."

"That's horrible compared to your three years!" Mikan sighed. "Where did you two meet?"

"Isn't that one obvious?" Ruka chuckled. "We met in school."

Mikan frowned, "I mean like..._how_ did you two meet?"

"You do know that's two questions, right?"

"Whatever," Mikan muttered.

Ruka tapped his chin, "We actually met by chance."

"Chance?" Mikan questioned. "What do you mean?"

"She forgot her phone in the library one time. I was the one to find it," Ruka explained.

Mikan laughed, "It sounds like a Asian drama!"

"I know, right? That's what all of our friends used to say," Ruka chuckled. "What about you? How did you meet him?"

Mikan sighed, "It's not as romantic as you might think. To be honest, I actually despised him in the past."

"What made you change your mind?" Ruka questioned, completely confused.

"We hated each other ever since our first year of high school. But...after I found out about his situation, I felt sorry for him."

"You dated him out of sympathy then?"

The brunette sighed and nodded, admitting the sad truth. "You got it." Before Ruka could say anything else, Mikan butted in. "I learned my lesson though! I'm never making that mistake ever again."

Ruka smiled, "Everything comes with a learning experience, right? Anyway, it's your turn."

Mikan bit her bottom lip; the question that was on the edge of her lips was dying to come out. She fought back the urge; no, not yet. It's too soon. "H-how come you and Hotaru are...well...avoiding each other? At least, that's what it looks like. I'm sorry if I'm wrong!"

Ruka shrugged, "It's just...how it ended up. We still talk, I guess."

"I'm sorry..." Mikan said softly, noticing Ruka's pained expression.

"No, don't be," Ruka laughed, "You can ask about anything."

"Anything...?" Mikan asked.

"It's my turn though, remember?" Ruka smirked.

"Ask away," Mikan chuckled.

"Have you kissed the guy before?"

Mikan blushed - a heavy one at that. "N...No," she choked out.

"Really?" Ruka's eyes widened slightly.

"I know it's stupid that I haven't kissed him-" Mikan started. "To be honest, I haven't even had my first kiss yet. It sounds completely ridiculous and out of the question but it's true. I can't lie; well actually, I'm a bad liar but I-"

"Sakura."

"The fact that I didn't have any actual feelings for him I-"

"Sakura," Ruka said again.

Mikan stopped; it was then did she realize the close proximity between her and Ruka's face. His baby blue eyes was staring at her so intently that she couldn't look away.

"Y-yes?" Mikan asked softly. "I...Is there something on my face?"

Ruka pulled away, "You looked cute."

"Eh?" Mikan's cheeks turned a obvious shade of pink.

"How you were just going on and on," Ruka laughed, "You looked really cute."

Mikan placed both her hands on her cheeks. '_Stop blushing, stop it!' _she thought. "T-thanks...I guess,"

"Did you really think I was going to do it?" Ruka asked.

Mikan frowned, "Y-you were so close! I really did thought that...you were going too."

Ruka leaned it, his breath tickled her lips, "Do you dare me too?"

Mikan gripped onto the velvet sheets. Ruka was teasing her; he had to be. "I dare you," she smirked.

A soft knock came at the doorway. Startled, both of them jumped. In an instant, Ruka's lips came crashing down on hers. His eyes widened, completely frozen to the spot. Mikan froze; her face turned a ghastly shade of white.

The door opened. Before they could pull away, a choked laughter resonated throughout the room. "I never thought you would sink this low, Ruka,"

Both of them pulled away; their hearts fluttering and shock was evident on their faces, as they stared at the two individuals at the doorway.

"N-N-Natsume," Ruka choked out.

"Hotaru..." Mikan gasped.

* * *

I'm going to confess that this chapter wasn't suppose to come out until tomorrow, but I couldn't resist XD Okay, from the next chapter onwards, everything is going to be written by me ;) Hopefully many of you stay patient!


End file.
